Os lobos também amam
by Cami Rocha
Summary: [ HIATUS ] Muitas pessoas gostam de se apaixonar e viver momentos inesquecíveis. Mas as coisas não funcionam assim com Remo Lupin. Não quando se é um lobisomem...
1. O lobo

****

Capítulo Um – O Lobo

Dor. Era o que sentia durante aqueles minutos. Minutos penosos, demorados, atormentadores. O coração pulsando loucamente. Sentiu sua carne sendo dilacerada. No lugar de unhas, garras afiadas, rasgando-lhe as pontas de seus dedos. Seu corpo, agora, estava coberto de pêlos. A roupa rasgada, jazia no chão empoeirado da casa escura e um tanto fria.

Levantou a cabeça, lá estava o familiar cervo, um enorme cão preto e, atrás deste, um rato se escondendo. Não olhava mais com olhos humanos. Finalmente lobo.

Toda noite de lua cheira era a mesma coisa, a mesma dor física, mas o que lhe matava a cada mês era a dor emocional. Não sabia o que seria de sua vida no ano seguinte. Não estaria mais em Hogwarts, não estaria mais com seus amigos, as transformações iriam ser mais penosas. Não iria ver mais Melane.

E como ele a amava, tanto, mas tinha medo. Medo do seu amor, do instinto lupino que fazia parte dele.

Durante a noite vagou com seus amigos. Desta vez pelas colinas, próximas à Hogsmeade. A lua brilhava intensamente naquela noite. O vento gelado batia em seu focinho, gostava do frio.

O lobo parou, estava cansado. Uivou longamente, eram seus instintos tomando conta de si. O animal, deitado na grama molhada avistou algo se aproximando. Dois humanos, montados em uma vassoura. Sentiu os pêlos arrepiarem. Estava faminto. Continuou deitado, mas observando atentamente as presas fáceis. Qualquer movimento brusco as afugentariam. Ainda voam na vassoura, só que mais perto. Seu olfato lhe deixou mais faminto, os humanos cheiravam bem, seria um banquete.

Saíram das vassouras. Ele ainda imóvel e com fome. Aproximavam-se, um mais à frente. Mais perto, foi quando levantou-se vagarosamente. Uivou alto e andou cerca de dois passos humanos. As presas gritaram e correram. Ele também correu, ultrapassando-os e colocando suas patas cima das vassouras. Não havia como fugir. Investiu contra as presas, apenas abocanhou um pedaço de tecido. Grunhia, uivava, sentia o cheiro de medo de suas presas. Investiu novamente, um deles havia caído e foi interceptado por um enorme urso marrom. Não soube como, mas ele já estava debaixo do urso, sentindo seus ossos sendo esmagados pelo enorme mamífero. Ouviu um latido, e o enorme urso transformou-se em um cervo. Olhou para o céu, lá estava seu alimento. Voando, como um pomo dourado, fugindo de um apanhador com sede de ganhar o jogo, que ele acabara de perder.

Aquele não era Remo Lupin, era um lobo selvagem e faminto.

N/A: Qualquer dúvida sobre o urso, peguem o seu livro "Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban". Leia a parte que Remo conta sobre as suas transformações, no final do livro, quando eles estão na Casa dos Gritos. Em uma parte Remo diz: **Sirius e Tiago poderiam se transformar em animais tão grandes que pudessem controlar o lobisomem** ou alguma coisa do tipo. Eu interpretei desta forma, que Tiago e Sirius pudessem transforma-se em qualquer tipo de animal...


	2. Anos atrás

****

Capítulo dois – Anos atrás

Naquela manhã Remo acordou com uma enorme dor de cabeça. Levantou-se e se assustou, todos já estavam devidamente uniformizados, até Sirius que era o mais preguiçoso de todos.

Remo era sempre o primeiro a acordar, feito isso chamava seus companheiros, primeiramente Sirius, que era o último a sair da cama.

- Vocês que acordaram cedo, ou eu dormi demais? – perguntou, saindo das cobertas e sentindo um frio imenso por todo seu corpo. Ninguém respondeu e achou estranho. – Alguma coisa de errado?

- Bem... Eu acho... – começou Pedro, parecendo bastante nervoso - Vejo vocês mais tarde.

- Nada disso – impediu Sirius – Está com medo de quê?

De repente, iniciou-se uma tremenda discussão e Lupin não entendia nada.

- BASTA! – vociferou Lupin – O que vocês têm a me dizer?

Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam.

- Acho melhor você se sentar, Remo – pediu Sirius, com uma voz estranha.

- Estou bem assim, o que está acontecendo? Pedro, se você quiser ir. Vá – disse Lupin, um pouco nervoso.

Em um piscar de olhos, Pedro já estava fora do dormitório da Grifinória, pertencente ao sétimo ano. Encarou os outros dois novamente, estavam bastante tensos.

- Remo... Você se lembra da noite de ontem? – perguntou Tiago.

Ele fez força, mas em sua memória estava apenas registrado o momento que saíra para os jardins de Hogwarts, acompanhado de Madame Pomfrey. Mesmo quando lobo, ele mantia sua memória. Olhou para Sirius, que agora estava sentado em uma poltrona se chocalhando de ansiedade. Tiago ainda estava em pé, talvez até mais ansioso que Sirius.

- Não... Não consigo me lembrar.

- Está ficando bom em poções, Pontas – disse Sirius.

- Ontem, aconteceu um acidente – começou Tiago – Nós descuidamos por alguns segundos de você e...

Lupin soava frio, sentiu as pernas ligeiramente bambas, um medo intenso percorreu por todo o seu corpo.

- Lembra, de tarde estava mal humorado? E acho que isso afetou um pouco, quando você se transformou, estava um tanto inquieto.

- Ataquei alguém do povoado? – perguntou Lupin, temendo a resposta.

- Não – respondeu Tiago. Remo sentiu uma ponta de alívio e sorriu.

- Vocês me assustaram! – disse um pouco feliz.

- Aluado, não sabemos se você chegou a morder, não havia sangue em sua boca – disse Sirius.

- Como? Nós íamos para as colinas e... – começou Remo, sentindo o nervoso tomar conta de seu corpo novamente.

- Não, Remo. Foi uma garota da escola. Elas apareceram de repente, a culpa foi nossa. Descuidamos, e quando vimos você já estava... – falou Sirius, engasgando e olhando desesperadamente para Lupin.

- Calma, calma! – interrompeu Remo, muito assustado – Duas garotas da escola?

- Espere, sente-se e nós... – começou Tiago, encarando-o penosamente.

- Não me olhe assim, Tiago! Quem foi? Quem foi?

- Foi a Melane... – respondeu Tiago, aproximando-se do amigo.

O nome da garota ecoou longamente em sua cabeça, sentou-se em sua cama. Olhou para Tiago e Sirius, que agora estavam próximos. Olhava e via a boca de ambos se mexerem, não escutava nada. Seus rostos eram vultos, suas mãos suavam, e sua cabeça latejava ainda mais.

Atacara Melane, a mulher que amava com todas as forças, com seu amor reprimido e comprimido em seu peito. "Remo? Remo?!" perguntava Tiago, chacoalhando-o. "Não havia _sangue_, não havia sangue, Remo!" dizia Sirius continuamente. Ele se livrou das mãos de Tiago, que chacoalhavam seus ombros e dirigiu-se ao banheiro, trancando a porta.

A informação ainda não havia sido processada corretamente em sua mente. Escorregou pela porta, sentando no chão frio do banheiro. Longe, ouvia Sirius esmurrando a porta e Tiago pedindo calma. Mas estava tão longe, perdido em seus pensamentos desesperados. Mais uma vez sentiu nojo de si mesmo, de sua pele, do lobo que dormia dentro de si.

Depois de alguns minutos, encontrava-se em um silêncio mortal. Não soube se sua mente havia ficado longe o bastante para não ouvir as investidas de Sirius na porta do banheiro ou se ele havia desistido. Levantou-se, quase sem forças, e entrou debaixo da água quente, de roupa e meias.

Talvez sentiu-se menos desprezível com a água escorrendo por seu corpo, menos sujo... mais humano.

Tentou chorar, mas não conseguiu. Tentou gritar, mas nada saiu de sua boca. A única coisa que conseguia ouvir era a voz de Tiago ecoando dolorosamente em sua cabeça, "Foi a Melane...".

Arrancou suas roupas, começou a se lavar. Esfregava-se tanto, tentando se livrar da sua suposta sujeira. Seus braços já estavam vermelhos, assim como seu rosto e pernas.

Estava desesperado, queria morrer. Preferia a morte a ter mordido Melane. Estava morrendo aos poucos. Sabia muito bem o que estava por vir. Mordera Melane, traíra a confiança de Dumbledore e havia induzido seus amigos a se tornarem animagos ilegais, tudo de uma vez só. Fechou o registro de água rapidamente, saiu molhado do banheiro, abriu a porta que dava para o dormitório, que estava vazio. Secou-se e se vestiu rapidamente, apanhou seus livros e sua varinha e desceu para o Salão Comunal. Já estava tudo perdido mesmo, teria que ver como estava Melane, era a única coisa que se importava.

Descendo a escada de caracol, encontrou apenas seus amigos no Salão Comunal, sentados nas poltronas próximas à lareira. Já deveria ter começado as aulas, estava atrasado, naturalmente.

Caminhava silenciosamente para o buraco na parede, quando ouviu a voz de Tiago.

- Remo! Remo! Onde está indo? Temos que conversar, você não ouviu tudo ainda!

Ele virou-se, sentiu-se mais nervoso. Existia o "ainda". O que mais penoso estava por vir? Sirius correu até ele e segurou seu braço.

- Estamos no horário. – informou Sirius, olhando-o fixamente e segurando seu braço.

- Tenho que vê-la.

- Isso parece estranho, mas ainda não temos muito com que se preocupar. Veja... – disse Sirius, tirando do bolso um pedaço de malha azul. - Esta é a malha de Melane, não há sangue nela. Também não havia em sua boca.

- Já ouviu falar em saliva, Sirius?

- Você é inteligente o suficiente para saber que uma mordida arranca bastante sangue, não é a saliva que vai limpar a sua boca toda. Ainda não vimos Melane e nem Lílian...

- Isso não significa nada, sabe disso – retrucou Lupin.

- _Isso_ significa _tudo_! – retrucou Sirius.

- Vamos descer, comer alguma coisa – disse Tiago aproximando-se, acompanhado de Pedro, que segurava o material dos três.

- Não estou com fome, Pontas – respondeu Lupin, um pouco mais calmo.

- Vamos comer alguma coisa, – repetiu Tiago, empurrando Lupin para fora do Salão Comunal – e depois passar na enfermaria e pedir um remédio para o seu estômago, aposto que está doendo. Aproveitamos e especulamos a Madame Pomfrey se alguém estava ferido, com algum corte, mordida ou seja lá o que for. Tudo bem?

- Tudo... – respondeu Lupin. Era impressionante como Tiago o deixava mais calmo. Seu estômago doía, só agora que percebera, mas a dor de cabeça e consciência doíam muito mais.

Havia poucos alunos no Salão Principal, e Lupin olhava de tempos em tempos para a porta do salão. Aparentemente estava tudo normal, mas a inquietação de ver Melane não passava. Mexia seu suco desanimadamente, quando ouviu a voz familiar de Lílian.

- É impressão minha, ou aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Lílian, sentando-se ao lado de Tiago.

Tiago, Sirius e Pedro resmungaram alguma coisa. Foi então que alguém se sentou ao seu lado, era Melane.

- O que estão tramando desta vez? – perguntou sorrindo – É alguma peça contra Snape? Se for, eu...

- Existe alguma possibilidade de ursos pinheiro-do-campo aqui por perto? – interrompeu Melane.

Todos estremeceram, inclusive Lílian, que até agora estava disfarçando bem o que havia acontecido na noite passada.

- Por que a pergunta? – interrogou Sirius, rapidamente.

- Curiosidade– respondeu Melane.

- Você disse "pinheiro-do-campo"? – perguntou Tiago pasmo.

- Já ouviu falar?

- Não! Não mesmo... – respondeu Tiago, bastante convincente.

- Vai, vamos mudar de assunto – falou Rabicho, surpreendente – Semana que vem temos o baile! Última semana de aulas!

Iniciou-se uma longa conversa, apenas Melane e Lupin estavam perdidos em seus pensamentos.

- Está mais quieto que o normal, hein? – brincou Melane.

- Você também está bastante quieta– ele respondeu.

Foi quando Melane apanhou uma maçã e Remo viu sua mão enfaixada. Realmente a havia mordido.

- O que fez em sua mão? – perguntou desesperado.

- Ah, isso... Me cortei ontem.

- Ontem você não estava com isso na mão.

- De noite, eu me machuquei...

- Onde? – perguntou mais desesperado.

- Ei, foi só um corte! – disse um pouco nervosa.

- Deixa eu vê-lo?

- Anh? – resmungou surpresa.

- Melane, Remo é bom em feitiços. Talvez ele pode lançar algo em sua mão – disse Tiago.

- No que Lupin não é bom? – perguntou sarcasticamente, estendendo a mão para ele.

Melane e Lupin sempre tinham briguinhas, ele sempre estudioso, e ela sempre alienada e não se dedicando aos estudos como deveria. Tiago costumava a dizer que era a versão feminina de Sirius, só que um pouco mais pentelha. Mandona, sarcástica, sorridente e engraçada, assim era Melane Walker. Seus cabelos eram compridos, levemente ondulados e castanho escuro a um palmo e meio abaixo do ombro. Sobrancelhas finas, olhos achocolatados, um nariz engraçado e lábios vermelhos. Não era a garota mais bela de Hogwarts, mas Lupin já a amava fazia três anos.

Ninguém sabia de nada, mas Tiago tinha uma leve desconfiança sobre seus sentimentos por Melane. Todos achavam, inclusive ele, que Sirius e Melane ficariam juntos, por se parecerem bastante e serem os recordistas em detenções.

Analisou a mão da garota, fina e gelada. Tirou a bandagem com cuidado, temendo o que estaria por vir. Era um enorme corte, estava visivelmente inflamado. Não parecia uma mordida, mas aquilo não o animou. De repente, ela puxou a mão. Ele a olhou, estava assustada.

- Tem... Tem certeza que isso é um machucado? – gaguejou Lupin, sentindo o coração pulsar desesperado.

- Tetetetenho – brincou Melane – O que foi? Acha que isso é uma mordida?

- Eu acho que...

- Se eu te conheço, deve estar achando que um lobisomem me mordeu ontem! – disse brincalhona – Não é mesmo, Lílian?

- É, também acho – concordou a ruiva, com um sorriso nervoso.

"Eu a mordi", concluiu Remo tristemente, que sentiu seu estômago se revirar. "De uma forma estranha, mas eu a mordi".

- Vamos, – disse Sirius levantando-se - temos que falar com a velha Pomfrey.

- Quem está doente? – perguntou Lílian.

- Oh, ninguém. Remo está com uma dor de estômago – explicou Sirius.

- Humf! Estudar demais faz isso... É prejudicial à saúde, vivo dizendo isso para este garoto, mas parece que não escuta. Já ouviu falar em uma loção para limpar os ouvidos? Faz bem de vez enquanto...

- Você nunca cresce mesmo, hein? – retrucou Lupin, levantando-se.

- Por que não vai junto, Mel. Daí você aproveita e vê este seu corte – disse Lílian, ainda sentada.

- Não! Não tem o que ver aqui, é apenas um corte idiota. Mas podem ficar aí, garotos, eu acompanho o Lupin. Vem... – disse a morena, levantando-se e puxando-o pelas vestes – Vamos logo, senão não entramos na primeira aula.

Como sempre, ela não parava de falar um minuto sequer, e ele não estava muito preocupado em ouvi-la, não hoje e nem naquelas circunstâncias.

Não era mais a sua vida que estava em jogo, ele não era o único jogador. O que Dumbledore iria falar? Os pais de Melane, os pais de seus amigos? Todos iriam ficar sabendo. E, principalmente, o que Melane faria?

Subitamente ele parou de andar, precisava lhe contar o seu segredo.

- Que há com você hoje? Você já é estranho, hoje esta fora do comum.

- Preciso que me diga a verdade, Melane.

- Verdade sobre o quê? – perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

- Sobre o seu ferimento.

- Putz, ainda está pensando nisso?

- É importante. Será que pelo menos uma vez na vida você não pode começar a levar as coisas a sério?

Ela bufou alto e cruzou os braços.

- Às vezes você parece meu pai, Remo! Você só tem dezessete anos, já parou para pensar nisso?

- Melane! – reprimiu Lupin.

- Talvez seja melhor você ir à enfermaria sozinho – disse rispidamente, saindo correndo de sua vista.

Ele chegou em cima da hora para aula de D.C.A.T, sentou-se ao lado de Sirius.

- E aí? Madame Pomfrey examinou o ferimento? – perguntou Sirius, com uma voz ansiosa.

- Não, ela foi embora e me deixou falando sozinho. – respondeu Lupin. – Isso não interessa agora. Depois desta aula, vou falar com Dumbledore. Ele precisa saber.

- Não! – disse Sirius em alto tom de voz.

- O que está acontecendo, senhor Black? – perguntou professor Giblas. – Algum problema com os senhores?

- Não está acontecendo nada, professor – respondeu Lupin.

Giblas resmungou alguma coisa e continuou a sua aula.

- Conversamos depois – sussurrou Sirius – Não vá fazer besteiras.


	3. Limão

Capítulo três – Limão

- Não, você não pode fazer nada! Quantas vezes tenho que repetir que Melane se cortou com uma faca, ontem, fazendo uma poção? Lílian me contou, ela não mentiria para mim, Aluado! – contou Tiago, pela vigésima vez.

- Você sempre foi o mais racional de nós, sabe disso. Nunca vi você agir deste jeito, sem pensar, sem analisar as coisas! – continuou Sirius.

Estavam nas arquibancadas do campo de quadribol, fazia duas horas, conversando sobre os acontecimentos. Tiago conversara com Lílian sobre o ferimento de Melane. Aquilo não passava de um enorme corte, quando Melane manuseava uma faca, tentando fazer uma poção.

- Esta história não me convence, simplesmente – desabafou Remo – Como vocês acham que estou me sentindo? Aquilo não parece muito bem uma mordida, mas tenho certeza que fui eu. Estou certo.

- Mas não foi e estou cansado desta conversa, Aluado – disse Tiago, sentando-se. – Onde está o Rabicho?

- Não sei, ele anda meio estranho nestes últimos meses. Talvez meio perdido, por ser o último ano – falou Sirius. – Mudando completamente de assunto, – falou, abrindo um enorme sorriso – já tem par pro baile, Aluado?

- Não, sabe muito bem que odeio bailes.

- Mas este é especial, só alunos do sétimo ano. Baile de formatura, você tem que estar lá... Por que não chama a Melane?

- Rá-rá-rá, está de gozação com a minha cara? – perguntou mal humorado.

- Deixa disso... Eu vi ela recusando vários convites, talvez esteja esperando o seu – disse Sirius, maliciosamente.

- É verdade, Remo. Por que não vai com ela? Que mal há nisso? – concordou Tiago. – Ela é engraçada, talvez arranque esta sua carranca.

- Primeiro, eu não sou carrancudo, segundo, ela não vai querer ir comigo, e terceiro...- ele fez uma pausa – E em terceiro...

- Em terceiro? – perguntaram Tiago e Sirius ao mesmo tempo.

- Se você vier com aquela lengalenga, eu sou feio, ninguém gosta de mim, vou ser obrigado a lhe dar um murro no rosto, e você não quer isso... Ou quer? – continuou Sirius – Esta é a última semana de aulas. Depois, você sabe muito bem o que encontraremos pela frente... Vamos lutar, então...

- Acho melhor você tomar uma atitude e logo – completou Tiago.

Remo Lupin era um homem diferente, um tanto maduro para os seus dezessete anos. Talvez pelo fato de ser um lobisomem, adquirira mais responsabilidade que os outros. Ele gostava de estudar, saber o porquê das coisas, e sobre a sua própria natureza.

Uma vez lobisomem, sempre lobisomem. Só queria aliviar as dores que sentia, quando se transforma em lobo. Só isso que queria, menos dor, menos sofrimento.

Muitos desconfiavam que fosse um aliado do Lord das Trevas, por ser ótimo aluno em D.C.A.T, assim como Sirius e Tiago. Mas Remoera diferente, estranho, meio perdido em volta dos outros alunos.

Tinha medo de se relacionar com os outros, do preconceito.

Filho único de família pobre, se esforçava bastante para dar conforto à sua mãe. Seu pai tinha morrido quando Remo tinha onze anos. Lembrava se deu pai com saudade, fazia tantos anos.

Como era a última semana de aula, Remo estava um tanto melancólico. Em Hogwarts estava tudo calmo, mas estariam formados dali a alguns dias. Estariam na frente de batalha da Ordem da Fênix. Acabar com Voldemort, com o sofrimento que o Lord das Trevas vinha causando.

Pensava nisso, quando caminhava em volta do lago de Hogwarts. Provavelmente, o último passeio perto do lago, quando alguém lhe chamou.

- EI, REMO!

Ele virou-se e avistou Melane, saindo do lago. Estava molhada da cintura para baixo, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Você é louca? – perguntou Lupin, andando em direção a ela.

- O QUÊ? NÃO POSSO TE OUVIR! – berrou Melane, que estava um tanto longe.

- Pare de gritar! – disse inutilmente, apressando os seus passos.

- ANH? EU NÃO CONSIGO TE OUVIR! – berrou mais uma vez. Lupin correu um pouco para chegar até a margem onde ela se encontrava.

- O que estava fazendo nesta água? – perguntou, quando estava suficientemente perto.

- Observando você dando mil voltas em torno do lago – contou.

- Vá se secar, você pode ficar resfriada.

- Remo, estamos na primavera. A água está quentinha, vem – falou Melane, puxando-o para dentro da água.

- Melane, me solte! Não estou a fim de me molhar.

Tarde demais, seus sapatos já estavam cheios de água. Andaram até a água bater na cintura de Melane.

- Isso é perigoso, que eu saiba... Tem uma lula gigantesca aqui. – observou Lupin, cruzando os braços.

- Você vai ficar assim? – perguntou, abaixando-se na água.

- Assim como? Me molhei o suficiente por hoje...

- Ah, qual é a sua? – perguntou sorrindo, enquanto jogava água em Lupin. Desta vez, ele não deixou quieto se abaixou também e começaram uma guerrinha de água. "Já estou ensopado mesmo", ele pensou. "Chega, chega. Você ganhou, ganhou!", gritava ela. Remo ficou submerso. Depois de alguns instantes ouviu-a reclamar "Okay, você já me assuntou o suficiente. Vamos, se levante". Mas ele não levantou. Melane mergulhou, mas não o viu, quando já estava sem fôlego, submergiu dando um susto na garota.

- Você me assustou, isso não teve graça! – brigou Melane.

Foi quando notou que estava mais perto dela do que o normal. Ele colocou sua mão na nuca de Melane, fazendo com que ela se aproximasse mais.

Narizes colados, olhos nos olhos. Mas ele tinha medo. Medo de beijá-la, se apaixonar mais e não poder tê-la. Melane envolveu seus braços em volta de Remo, e ele pôde sentir o coração dela pulsar, perto do seu. Ela o beijou no canto dos lábios.

- Você tem gosto de limão – contou a garota.

- Limão?

- Azeitona que não é! – disse ela, ainda com os braços em volta dele.

- Melane... Quer ir ao baile comigo? – perguntou Lupin, tentando quebrar o clima. Ela sorriu, fazendo com que ele ficasse bastante vermelho.

- Por que está vermelho? – caçoou Melane.

- Eu retiro o que disse! – disse Remo, levantando-se e andando em direção à margem do lago.

- ESTAVA ME PERGUNTANDO ATÉ QUANDO VOCÊ IRIA DEMORAR, PARA ME CHAMAR PRO BAILE! – berrou ela, ainda no lago – MEU LIMÃOZINHO!

**N/A: **Por que limão? Oras, porque a minha bala favorita é aquele VitaC sabor limão. Já provaram? É uma delícia


	4. Eu juro

****

Capítulo quatro – Eu juro

__

"Eu procuro um amor que seja bom pra mim. Vou procurar, eu vou até o fim. E eu vou tratá-la bem. Para que ela não tenha medo, quando começar a conhecer os meus segredos" – Frejat, Segredos

Sábado finalmente havia chegado. Todos os alunos do sétimo ano estavam um tanto inquietos, sobretudo Remo Lupin. Andava de um lado para o outro, no dormitório.

- Que foi? Tá doente, Aluado – perguntou Tiago.

- Eu sei o que ele tem. Doença chamada Melane Walker – disse Sirius, arrumando seu cabelo.

- Não estou nervoso, o problema é de vocês, que demoram um século e meio para se arrumarem – respondeu Lupin, estalando os dedos da mão.

- Eu já estou pronto há séculos, Aluado – protestou Rabicho – São estas maricas!

- Maricas é a m.. – retrucou Sirius avançando sobre Pedro.

- Ei, ei! Vamos Rabicho, vamos descer – falou Remo, puxando Pedro para fora do quarto. – Sempre provocando, né? Seu rato gordo, quando Almofadinhas lhe pegar de jeito, só quero ver – disse enquanto desciam a escada de caracol.

- Só estava brincando! Meu par está lá embaixo, boa sorte! – desejou Pedro, saindo do Salão Comunal.

Procurou Melane com os olhos, ela ainda não estava pronta. Mas, encontrou Lílian ao pé da escada e estava bem bonita. Vestia um vestido verde escuro, os cabelos presos em um coque. Aparentemente ansiosa, pois se balançava um pouquinho e apertava o par de luvas verdes que segurava.

- Faz tempo que está aí? – perguntou Lupin, enquanto se aproximava.

- Oh, Remo! Onde Tiago se enfiou?

- Ele já vem... Como você está bonita! – elogiou Lupin. Ela ficou um pouco vermelha e sorriu.

- Você também está, Remo! Há tempos que não te via com cara de "estou feliz, e daí?" – contou Lílian, fazendo com que os dois rissem.

- Eu estou feliz e ao mesmo tempo triste, por deixar Hogwarts. Vou ficar com saudades deste lugar... – contou Remo.

- Eu também... Estava falando isso com Tiago, passamos muitos momentos felizes neste castelo. Você se lembra quando nós nos conhecemos? Na biblioteca? – perguntou animada.

- Eu lembro! Você que esbarrou em mim ou foi eu?

- Na verdade, foi Melane que esbarrou em você – corrigiu Lílian.

- É mesmo, ela armou a maior confusão, sendo que ela estava errada. Os livros voaram para tudo quanto é lado, Madame Pince quase nos comeu vivos!

- Posso saber o que estão falando com tanta animação? – perguntou Tiago, acompanhado de Sirius.

- Como você está atrasado! – reclamou Lílian fazendo uma careta.

- Você sabe, Li... Tiago demora muito tempo para disfarçar a sua feiura. Horas e horas fazendo poções e feitiços.

- EI, REMO! – gritou Melane, descendo as escadas, fazendo com que todas as pessoas que estavam no Salão Comunal a escutasse.

- Porque ela sempre tem que gritar? – perguntou Lupin, um pouco constrangido.

- Se ela não gritasse, não seria a Melane – respondeu Sirius, sorrindo bastante. – E AÍ MELANE!

Foi então que Remo reparou como ela estava bonita. Os cabelos soltos, os cachos estavam mais firmes. Vestia um vestido "tomara que caia" creme. Usava uma gargantilha e brincos de pérola.

- Uhuuu! Aluado está com tudo e não 'tá prosa! – caçoou Sirius bagunçando o cabelo de Remo. Sirius tinha esta mania e Remo odiava quando ele bagunçava seu cabelo.

- Cala a boca, imbecil – retrucou Melane, dando um tapa na cabeça de Sirius – Rouge já está descendo. Ela é um pouco mais atrapalhada que eu, Sirius.

- Vamos? – perguntou Remo, dando o braço à Melane.

O salão estava todo enfeitado com balões coloridos, que voam. Ele olhou para o teto encantado, fazia uma noite bonita, com bastante estrelas e sem lua.

Uma enorme faixa "Formandos de 1975", as cadeiras devidamente enfileiradas. Um corredor da Grifinória, Sonserina, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa.

Os dois casais se acomodaram em uma das primeiras fileiras, guardando lugares para Sirius e Rouge. Sentaram-se na seguinte disposição: Tiago, Lílian, Remo e Melane.

- Ah Deus, eu não gosto nem um pouco disso. – reclamou Melane.

- Do que você não gosta?

- De ficar esperando e toda esta... Esta coisa de despedida.

- Eu também não gosto. – apoiou Lílian – Eu fico triste...

- Vocês duas não precisam ficar tristes – disse Tiago, colocando o braço em volta de Lílian – Ninguém aqui vai morrer. Nós vamos nos ver e todas estas coisas!

Os quatro ouviram um burburinho, era Sirius chegando com Rouge. "Licença, licencinha, licença...", dizia Sirius arrastando Rouge pelo braço.

- Vocês tinham que ficar aqui, justo aqui! – reclamou Sirius, sentando-se ao lado de Melane.

- 'Tá reclamando do quê? – perguntou Melane – Você é folgado...

- Obrigada pelos lugares – gesticulou Rouge. – Sirius é mal educado, você sabe disso.

Rouge era uma garota uma garota diferente, ao contrário de Melane, que falava o tempo todo, Rouge era muda. Então, durante os sete anos de Hogwarts, Melane foi "obrigada" a aprender a língua dos mudos, para se comunicar com ela.

No começo, se falavam por papéizinhos mas ao decorrer do tempo, todos já dominavam a arte de falar com as mãos. Rouge tinha cabelos na altura do queixo, eram bastante lisos e vermelho-sangue. Sua pele bastante branca e vivia reclamando disso, pois adorava o sol. Volta e meia, preparava poções para que o sol não deixasse sua pele vermelha.

- Eu sou mal educado? Okay... Eu não demoro séculos e séculos me arrumando e...

- Fica quieto, Sirius – interrompeu Lupin.

Dumbledore que estava ao centro da mesa dos professores, levantou-se e começou a discursar. Melane não parava quieta, ficava prestando atenção em tudo, menos no que Dumbledore falava. Parecia estar mais nervosa do que o normal.

- O que você tem? – perguntou Remo bem baixo.

- Eu não gosto destas coisas, já lhe disse... Porque nós não vamos embora? – perguntou, fazendo menção em levantar-se.

- Nós não podemos sair! – respondeu, segurando a mão de Melane.

- Ai ai! – reclamou a garota – Minha mão...

Remo puxou a mão de Melane, para si. Ainda não havia cicatrizado, estava um tanto vermelho em volta. Lupin estremeceu ao ver aquilo. Um simples ferimento já deveria ter iniciado o processo de cicatrização. Ele olhou brabo para a garota.

- Você ainda não foi ver este corte?

- Fui, mas minha poção fez o favor de dar errado... Ainda está um pouco inflamado.

- Suas poções nunca dão errado... Tem certeza que isso é um corte?

- Dá para casalzinho ficar quieto um pouco? – bronqueou Sirius.

- Vamos seguir com as premiações! – anunciou Alvo Dumbledore.

McGonagall levantou-se, bastante orgulhosa, olhou para todos os alunos sentados e apanhou um abacaxi de bronze que tinha sobre a mesa.

- Este prêmio vai para os alunos que deixavam todos os professores e zeladores de cabelos em pé. Se tenho alguns cabelos brancos, é devido a estes alunos! – disse, com um enorme sorriso – Tenho que confessar que sentirei falta das encrencas desta dupla que é recorde em detenções. Sirius Black e Melane Walker, este abacaxi é de vocês!

Melane deslizou na cadeira e tampou o rosto, já Sirius, levantou-se rapidamente e puxou Melane pelo braço.

Chegaram até a professora e Sirius apanhou o abacaxi bronzeado e desatou a falar.

- Eu gostaria de agradecer unicamente à Melane, que foi uma parceira e tanta durante todos estes anos! – e levantou o troféu. Foram bastante aplaudidos.

- Chega! – disse Melane, fazendo com que as pessoas parassem de aplaudir – Eu gostaria de agradecer ao Filch, porque muitas vezes nós escapamos das detenções e ele deve ter ouvido muitas broncas. Aos nossos amigos não nos deixarem desistir. E eu não vou agradecer ao Sirius – disse ela, colocando o braço em volta dele -, porque ele é muito bobo!

Muitas pessoas se levantaram para aplaudir mais uma vez o casal, Melane estava um tanto vermelha.

- Muito obrigada a vocês, vamos continuar com a cerimônia. – falou Dumbledore – Em Hogwarts existem muitos alunos bons, excelentes! Em Transformações...

- Remo, você já pode ficar de pé – caçoou Melane.

- Você não perde uma, hein?

O professor começou a chamar os alunos para receber as homenagens, Remo, Sirius, Tiago e Lúcio Malfoy ganharam como os quatro melhores alunos de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, fazendo com que Melane, sentisse uma pontinha de orgulho. Lilían, Rouge e mais duas alunas da Corvinal ganharam em transfigurações. Houve mais troféus de gozações, como aluno mais mal humorado (Severo Snape), encrenqueiro (Sirius Black e Lúcio Malfoy), melhor time de quadribol (Grifinória), melhores monitores, quase-bibliotecário (Remo Lupin e Silas Tompson), dentre outros.

Melane divertia-se com os discursos, como o de premiação de "Quarto mais bagunçado" ."Bagunçamos os quartos e gostamos disso", foi para um grupo de alunos da Corvinal. Eles agradeciam a preguiça e aos elfos domésticos por terem a paciência de arrumar o dormitório deles.

- Última premiação da noite! Alunos que destacaram-se em Poções. Dêem uma salva de palmas para Severo Snape e Melane Walker.

Remo olhou para Melane que tinha os olhos arregalados, realmente ela não esperava aquilo. Se existia uma coisa que Melane gostava de fazer, era poções. Era um tanto impressionante a facilidade com que ela manejava os ingredientes, nem sequer estudava para as provas. Ela apenas sabia o que estava fazendo.

- Vai Melane, você merece. – contou Remo, sorrindo amavelmente.

Snape já estava na frente, esperando a garota, que andava desastradamente. O troféu era um caldeirão pequeno, de bronze e estava gravado o nome dos alunos. Remo percebeu que Melane estava bastante nervosa, ela se achava tão bagunceira (o que era verdade) que não merecia a homenagem.

- Bem... Gostaria de agradecer a... Oh, Meu Deus! Eu... A nossa professora e... Okay, eu já gaguejei demais, eu estou feliz com isso e pronto! – falou a garota, fazendo com que todos a aplaudissem. Snape não disse nada, era antipático demais para falar em público.

A música soou alto no salão e Remo, bastante orgulhoso, foi ao encontro de Melane. Conforme as pessoas levantavam, as cadeiras desapareciam magicamente. Dando lugar à mesinhas redondas, com velas (suspensas) e vasinhos de flores.

Quando chegou perto de Melane, ganhou um abraço caloroso e sentiu-se imensamente feliz.

- Você acredita nisso? – ela perguntou, estendendo a miniatura. – Estou achando que é alguma peça de vocês.

- É claro que acredito, você fez por merecer. Vem, - disse pegando na mão de Melane – vamos arranjar uma mesa pra colocar todas estas coisas.

Os alunos estavam bastante animados com as premiações, sobretudo Melane. Nem ela sabia que era tão boa em Poções. Logo arranjaram uma mesa e acomodaram-se. De repente, não havia muito o que falar e ficaram observando os casais dançaram. Alguns minutos depois, Lílian e Tiago se aproximaram, felizes da vida. Se acomodaram na mesma mesa que Remo e Melane.

- Vocês não vão dançar? – perguntou Tiago, com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Remo e Melane entreolharam-se. Ela parecia querer dar uns passinhos atrapalhados, mas ele...

- Que desânimo, hein? – continuou Tiago.

- Até me desanimei de vez os dois assim... – comentou Lílian, cruzando os braços – Onde está o Pedro?

- Aquele nanico anda muito estranho. O Sirius também está achando, não é só eu não.

- Ai, vai começar a implicância? – repreendeu Remo.

- Não, ninguém aqui está implicando! – retrucou Melane.

- Quer saber? – perguntou Remo levantando-se – Vamos dançar, Melane.

Puxou-a pela mão e a levou para pista de dança. Ele não tinha medo de dançar, ele apenas sabia. Sabia muito bem o que fazer quando tinha uma mulher em seus braços, mas com Melane era diferente. Não era uma qualquer, ou uma amiga. Era a sua vida que tinha em seus braços, os cabelos com cheirinho de canela. Simplesmente travava quando estava perto dele.

Lupin já era um adolescente um tanto tímido, percebeu há alguns meses que travava quando ela estava por perto. Tinha medo do seu amor, por ser o que era. Da sua animalidade. Qual seria a reação dela quando soubesse da sua natureza? De seu segredo? Uma vez por mês, ele se tornava um lobo sangüinário, que já tinha a atacado e não gostava de pensar naquilo.

Como é duro repreender um sentimento tão enorme, o amor. Como conviver com isso? Ter e não poder beijar, contar seus segredos, dividir suas angústias e alegrias.

Eram de mundos diferentes, complemente opostos. Ele procurava se alimentar destas diferenças, para tentar afastar os pensamentos esperançosos que vinham em sua mente. Último ano, última noite que a veria. A distância sempre acaba com o amor, e ele tentava acreditar nisso.

- Eu não sabia que você era tão bom em poções. – sussurrou Melane, ao seu ouvido.

- Poções?

- Não se faça de desentendido... Você tomou alguma coisa para dançar deste jeito – observou Melane. Ele começou a ir, fazendo com que ela ficasse um tanto irritada.

– Do que está rindo?

- De você. Eu sei dançar, não preciso de poções. – contou, bastante orgulhoso.

- Háháhá e eu sou o Merlin! – caçoou Melane.

Neste instante, ele a girou e em seguida, puxou-a para si. Melane ficou levemente vermelha e sorriu.

- Okay, quem deveria ter ganhado o troféu de Poções é você e não eu – ela disse sorrindo.

Depois de algum tempo dançando, Melane e Remo foram até o jardim do castelo. O jardim era enorme e podia se perceber, em alguns cantinhos escuros, casais namorando. Ela puxou Lupin para perto do lago e sentou-se na grama, fazendo com que ele fizesse o mesmo.

- Sabe... – ela começou a falar, olhando para o lago – Eu estou com medo.

- Medo do...? – disse Lupin, fazendo um sinal com o dedo.

- Não! – ela respondeu rapidamente – Estou com medo de deixar Hogwarts... De nunca mais te ver – contou olhando para ele.

- Não sabia que eu era tão importante assim pra você – brincou Remo.

- Eu estou falando sério, Remo. – falou ainda olhando nos olhos do garoto. – Aliás, eu estou morrendo de medo.

De repente ele não sabia o que falar. É claro que ele sentia a mesma coisa. Ela estava ali, parecia tudo certo, o momento certo de contar tudo, mas ele não conseguia. Tentou até abriu a boca mas as palavras teimavam em não sair.

- Por que as coisas têm que acabar, Remo? Por quê? – ela continuou, agora com os olhos marejados. – Eu tenho medo de ficar sozinha, sem você por perto pra me dizer o que é certo e o que é errado. Uma parte de mim está em você, entende? E você... Eu sei lá que vai fazer da vida e se você não sabe... Imagine eu.

- Melane, não fale deste jeito. Não é a única que está perdida, que está sentindo sozinha.

- Mas você parece não ligar – ela contou, enxugando as lágrimas.

- Eu tenho mais medo do que você pensa. Medo de nunca mais encontra-la, ou de... Principalmente agora, com toda esta guerra lá fora. Eu não queria te contar, mas faço parte da Ordem da Fênix. Assim que sair da escola, vou ver o que está acontecendo. Qual é a minha missão.

Melane arregalou os olhos e segurou forte no braço de Remo.

- Não Remo, por favor... Você não pode! E a sua mãe? Você não pode, não pode!

- Se estou lá, é por causa de vocês duas.

- Remo, eu não quero que você morra! Quantos já morreram por causa daquele maldito! – falou desesperada segurando fortemente o braço do garoto.

- Justamente, temos que acabar com isso logo.

- Mas existem outras pessoas para fazer isso. Você só tem dezessete anos, quantas vezes te disse isso?

- Eu não sou mais criança, Melane. Eu sou um homem, tenho que defender o lugar que vivo, as pessoas que amo. Tenho que defendê-la – contou, enxugando as lágrimas teimosas de Melane.

- Você promete então... – pediu Melane, com certa dificuldade devido ao choro – Você promete que vai se cuidar, que não vai morrer. Você jura? Jura?

- Eu juro – e selou a promessa com um beijo.

O tão esperado beijo aconteceu. Ondas de calor percorreram os lábios de Remo, fazendo com que tomo amor repreendido por Melane, se escapasse através daquele beijo. Mas ele lembrou, que não podia a beijar. Não, não agora. Tudo parecia perfeito, mas para ele não. Ele era um animal. Animal igual a ele, não poderia amar. Teria que privar-se do amor. Foi então, que afastou-se de Melane, vagarosamente.

Ela o abraçou apertado, como se fosse uma criança, com medo de alguma coisa.

- Você prometeu – ela disse em seu ouvido. – Prometeu pra mim...

- Eu cumpro as minhas promessas.

Desta vez foi Melane que o beijou. Ele não poderia se iludir daquela forma, não era certo. Mas as coisas erradas eram mais gostosas, principalmente beijar a quem se ama. Depois de um beijo, prosseguiram para outro e mais outro...

A cada beijo apaixonado, o amor multiplicava-se no peito de ambos. O sentimento falava mais alto que a razão e ele sabia, que pagaria um alto preço por aqueles instantes de felicidade.

****

N/A: E aí, o que vocês acham que vai acontecer com o Lupin e Melane? Escrevam e-mails!

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!


	5. Adeus

Capítulo cinco – Adeus

Dizer adeus é muito mais difícil e penoso. Conhecer pessoas, fazer com que elas se tornem amigas e confidentes é muito mais fácil, do que despedir-se. Haveria um amanhã, ele tornaria a vê-las, mas não com tanta freqüência e intensidade.

Na manhã seguinte, ele arrumou as suas coisas vagarosamente, aproveitando os últimos minutos que passaria ali. Tantas lembranças, sua vida estava impregnada por todo castelo. Rapidamente, falou com o professores e recebeu bastante votos de "boa sorte".

Pensou em Melane, não queria despedir-se dela, mas era preciso. Nem ele entendia porque a amava daquela forma, avassaladora. Eram os opostos. Ele a escuridão, ela a luz e um completava o outro.

Não existiria som se não houvesse o silêncio

Não haveria luz se não fosse a escuridão

A vida é mesmo assim...

Dia e noite. Não e sim

Sabia onde a encontraria e ficou feliz de estar certo. Ela estava no mesmo lugar de onde, sentada próxima a margem do lago.

- Hey, Melane... – disse ele, colocando a mão no ombro da garota. Ela virou-se e exibia um sorriso tristonho.

- Que foi? Já é a hora de partir?

- Também... Eu vim até aqui para dizer tchau.

- Quem ouve pensa que não vou te ver no expresso...

- Sem toda aquela indiscrição, com os outros ouvindo o que só você tem que ouvir – ele contou sério.

Cada voz que tanto amor, não diz tudo que quer dizer

Tudo que cala fala mais alto ao coração

Silenciosamente, eu te falo com paixão

- Nem sei como lhe dizer isso...

- Diga – disse Melane ansiosa – De qualquer jeito, mas fale.

- Eu não posso ficar com você. Simplesmente não posso – disse ele rapidamente.

- Anh? – ela resmungou.

- Eu não posso Melane... Por mais que goste de você. Existem coisas que você não sabe e que me impedem de ficar com você.

- E quais são elas? – perguntou ela, contendo as lágrimas. – Porque se forem meus pais, você sabe muito bem como eu cuido deles. Aliás, eles não tem nada haver conosco.

Eu te amo calado como quem ouve uma sinfonia

De silêncios e de luz

Nós somos medo e desejo

Somos de feitos de silêncio e sons

Tem certas coisas que não sei dizer

Antes fossem os pais de Melane, aristocratas demais, que o impedissem. Mas não era. Estava sendo duro para ele, conter todos os seus sentimentos quando conversava com Melane. Quando a cada palavra que ele mencionava, estraçalhava o coração dela, porque o seu já havia parado de bater desde o momento que havia tomado aquela dura decisão. De terminar uma coisa que mal havia começado. Não expressar sentimento algum, transforma-se em uma parede de ferro, sendo que estava se desmanchando por dentro e contendo as lágrimas.

A vida é mesmo assim...

Dia e noite. Não e sim

- Eu não estou entendendo aonde você quer chegar. O que está acontecendo com você? Quem sabe eu posso te ajudar.

- Não, você não pode. Ninguém pode e não quero que as coisas fiquem difíceis.

- Elas já estão – corrigiu Melane, com um sorriso nervoso. – Tem medo de quê?

- Eu não tenho medo algum, apenas não posso.

- O que te impede então, Remo? Não consigo entender estas coisas que você NÃO me explica. Tudo tem explicação, porque você não quer me contar?

- Nem tudo tem explicação, Melane – disse ele se aproximando e tocando o rosto moreno da garota.

- Me conte... Eu nunca conheci uma pessoa que tivesse o olhar mais triste com o seu. Sua vida é cheia de mistérios, porque você não os reparte comigo?

- Porque você não entenderia. Ninguém entende, nem eu mesmo.

- Então você me acha infantil demais para ouvir ou entender algo? – perguntou se afastando. – Melhor que acabe por aqui mesmo – e enxugou as lágrimas rapidamente. – Como posso amar um homem que tem medo de... De me contar as coisas que lhe afligem? Como posso amar um homem que me acha uma criança que usa fraldas?

- Não é bem assim!

- Então prove o contrário! Não, você não é capaz – ela retrucou.

- Eu não quero brigar com você, Melane. Por favor!

Ela respirou fundo e se afastou ainda mais de Remo, como se tivesse medo dele.

- Você me ama? – ela perguntou.

Eu te amo calado como quem ouve um sinfonia

De silêncios e de luz

"É claro que sim", ele respondeu mentalmente. Era o que ele mais sabia fazer. Amá-la. Mas um amor calado, quieto, reprimido.

- Não – respondeu ela mesma. – Adeus Remo Lupin – e correu em direção do castelo.

Uma parte de si dizia para ele correr até Melane, contar-lhe tudo. Mas como sempre, a razão falava mais alto. Ele ficou a observando de longe, até tornar-se um ponto no imenso verde do jardim e sumir de sua vista.

Quem sabe um dia ela entenderia o porquê daquilo tudo. Quem sabe um dia, ele entenderia porquê o medo sempre falava mais alto que o amor. Ele não se aceitava do jeito que era. Um lobo. Tinha medo de perdê-la pra sempre. Melhor que ficasse magoada ao invés de temer a sua presença, com uma série de preconceitos e mitos.

Quem sabe um dia, ele poderia vencê-los também.

Nós somos medo e desejo

Somos feitos de silêncio e sons

Tem certas coisas que não sei dizer...

****

N/A: Música é de Lulu Santos, Certas coisas. Obrigada pelos coments!


	6. Animais não amam

Capítulo seis – Animais não amam

- Aê garotão! Eu vi você com a Melane lá perto do lago – disse Sirius, quando Remo entrava no quarto.

- Não enche, Sirius... – ele disse, se desfazendo da roupa. – Se as coisas fossem tão fáceis como você imagina, estaria mais feliz.

- E não são? – perguntou desdenhoso – Ela te deu um fora?

Remo levantou as mãos, como se fosse orar e disse:

- Acuda este meu pobre amigo - Sirius olhou para o teto do dormitório e riu.

- Você é muito enrolado. Não pediu ela em namoro, não fez nada parecido?

- Eu não posso fazer nada disso. Você sabe muito bem disso – ele disse, enquanto tirava os sapatos. Sirius fez uma cara feia.

- Como assim? _Não pode fazer?_

- Na condição que eu sou, não.

- Que condição? Eu não estou entendendo onde você quer chegar!

- Não grite, Rabicho está dormindo – disse Remo, apontando a cama de Pedro.

- Não vem com gracinhas agora. Rabicho não acorda nem com um ataque de Comensais da Morte – falou bastante sério. – Você não contou ainda?

- Como se fosse simples.

- É simples – respondeu Sirius, encarando o amigo. – Ela entenderá. Você não pode ficar se privando do amor, Aluado. Não deste jeito.

- Você não sabe o que está falando! – exclamou Remo, com o tom de voz um pouco alterado para quem estava preocupado com o sono de Rabicho.

- Eu sei sim!

- Não você não sabe! Não está na sua pele e não desejo isso pra você – disse ele, levantando-se da cama.

- Pela primeira vez na vida, eu digo que você está errado. Não vê que vai acabar com a sua vida assim? A única coisa que sei é que você está sendo um perfeito idiota. Isso que você é. Conte a ela, pelo amor de Merlim!

- Não é tão fácil assim! EU SOU UM ANIMAL! A-NI-MAL!

- Agindo deste jeito você é sim – concordou Sirius, rapidamente.

- NÃO É VOCÊ QUE TRANFORMA-SE EM UM LOBO! NÃO É VOCÊ QUE PODE DEVORAR PESSOAS! NÃO É VOCÊ QUE REPRENDE UM SENTIMENTO, POR CAUSA DO QUE EU REALMENTE SOU! NÃO FALE BESTEIRAS. EU NÃO POSSO, ANIMAIS COMO EU NÃO AMAM.

- É claro que amam! Mas você tem _medo_. Medo de encarar a felicidade de peito aberto.

- Eu não tenho medo – mentiu Lupin – Eu tenho cuidado.

- Então você é cuidadoso demais! – retrucou Sirius – Amar silenciosamente! Como se fosse errado.

- É errado – corrigiu Lupin.

- Nunca vi isso. Não entendo e também não quero entender – e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta.

**N/A: **Obrigada mesmo pelos comentários. E Kirina-Li, fico feliz por você gostar do meu Remo. Eu não gosto de fics escritas após o livro OdF que retratam o Sirius e o Tiago como uns idiotas. Garotos de quinze anos são daquele jeito mesmo. É só você olhar pro seu irmão, para os meninos da sua classe. E se a Melane foi mordida ou não, vocês saberão um pouco mais pra frente. Deixem reviews e me façam feliz.


	7. De volta para casa

****

Capítulo sete – De volta para casa

- Sirius me contou sobre ontem – disse Tiago. – Devo concordar com ele, Remo.

Estavam na cabine do Expresso de Hogwarts, deixando a escola para sempre.

- Também percebi o seu estado... E Melane, com uma cara horrível. O que foi que aconteceu? Você quer conversar sobre isso?

- Não – respondeu Remo, olhando a paisagem na janela.

Tiago suspirou alto e olhou para Sirius.

- Do que estão falando? – perguntou Pedro, que até então não sabia de nada.

- Coisa do Aluado – respondeu Sirius restritamente.

Alguns minutos de silêncio, Lupin sentiu vontade de falar algo.

- O que vocês queriam que eu fizesse?

- A coisa certa a fazer – respondeu Tiago, encarando o amigo.

- E qual é a coisa certa a fazer?

- Contar a verdade – respondeu Sirius – Coisa que você não fez, ou seja, cagou em sua vida inteira e é suficientemente idiota de não sair desta cabine e conversar com ela.

Remo encostou-se no assento e passou a mão nos cabelos, que estavam bastante bagunçados.

- Você sabe muito bem o que acho, Aluado. Aliás, de nós quatro você sempre foi o mais racional, não sei porque está agindo desta forma – contou Tiago.

- Pontas, não é você que é um lobo sangüinário! – desabafou Lupin – Não está na minha pele, não sabe o quanto eu sofro com isso. Eu sou um...

- Animal – completou Pedro.

- Todos nós somos animais – falou Sirius, olhando severamente para Pedro.

- Você não é sangüinário! – Tiago falou – Achei que tinha tirado esta idéia da sua cabeça, mas vi que estava redondamente enganado.

- Não sou assim porque quero – ele disse, quando o trem deu um solavanco. Havia chegado em King's Cross.

Todos apanharam as suas coisas, o corredor do Expresso estava apunhalado de estudantes animados. Remo parecia ser o único a estar odiando tudo aquilo. Saindo do Expresso, encontraram Lílian, Rouge mas Melane não estava com elas.

Rouge o abraçou forte, com um sorriso triste e com lágrimas nos olhos. Então não era só ele que odiava as despedidas.

- Eu sei que não preciso dizer... Mas de qualquer forma, cuide-se – gesticulou Rouge.

- Pode deixar... – ele respondeu. – E você, cuida do tapado do Black.

- Eu não sou tapado – resmungou Sirius, bagunçando o cabelo de Lupin.

Olhou para trás e viu Rabicho aos soluços sendo consolado por Tiago e Lílian.

- Vem cá, deu rato fedorento. Me dê um abraço – disse Lupin, se aproximando e abraçando o amigo.

- Pare de chorar, parece uma menina! – disse Sirius bem alto, ao ponto que todos dessem risada.

- Ele é uma menina, só que extremamente feia – brincou Tiago.

Lupin abraçou Sirius fortemente, até ele ficou com vontade de chorar.

- Olhe lá Aluado... A família de Melane.

Ele olhou para trás, andavam em direção ao grupo, a procura de Melane.

- Você é Sirius Black, não é mesmo? – perguntou o Sr. Valentine. – Viu Melane?

- Não, eu não a vejo desde do embarque – contou Sirius.

Sr. e Sra. Valentine fingiram que não viram Lupin, que estava ao lado de Sirius.

- Sr. Valentine, Melane já foi – informou Lílian.

- Já foi? – perguntaram ao mesmo tempo Sr. Valentine e Remo.

- Já, ela foi uma das primeiras a sair do trem. Disse que estava com dor de cabeça e para que não se preocupassem com ela.

- Eu disse para ela nos esperar, mas parece que gosta de ser desobediente! Pelo menos a senhorita sabe se ela levava algum dinheiro?

- Provavelmente – respondeu Lílian.

- Muito obrigado senhorita Evans – agradeceu Sr. Valentine - Qualquer dia, apareçam em nossa casa, para tomar um chá com a nossa filha.

Quando o casal estava suficientemente longe. Rabicho comentou:

- Eles não gostam mesmo do Remo, né?

- Cala a boca, Rabicho! – exclamou Sirius, dando um tapa na cabeça do amigo.

- Mas é verdade... – concordou Remo, com um sorriso forçado – Bem, eu tenho que ir... Minha mãe está me esperando.

Despediu-se de Lílian e quando foi se despedir de Tiago ele lhe disse "Remo, os lobos também amam...".

* * *

A casa de Remo Lupin ficava extremamente longe de tudo e de todos. Não poderia viver em uma cidade, como Londres. Remo nunca poderia se dar ao luxo de Ter uma casa na civilização, sendo o que era. Imagine um lobisomem no meio de bruxos e trouxas. Por outro lado, já tinha se acostumado a morar naquele vilarejo.

No vilarejo, sua casa era a mais longe de todas, perto de um bosque que era onde passava as dolorosas noites de lua cheia. Ele pensou nisso bastante, enquanto andava em direção a sua casa. Desta vez, não haveria Almofadinhas, Pontas e nem Aluado para que fizessem companhia. Seria ele, a lua e sua dor.

Assim que abriu a porta de casa avistou sua mãe, cochilando em uma poltrona da pequena sala. Aproximou-se com cuidado e beijou o alto da testa de sua mãe.

- Mãe? – ele chamou baixinho, fazendo ela despertar e exibir um sorriso.

- Olá, querido... Eu acho que dormi um pouquinho – ela contou, passando a mão no rosto de Remo.

- Por que você não vai dormir em seu quarto? Quer que eu te leve até lá?

- Não, não! – disse levantando da poltrona – Fiz bolo de laranja para nós dois! – e caminhou para a cozinha – Vá tomar um banho, eu te chamo quando estiver pronto.

Da sala, ele observou sua mãe. Parecia ter envelhecido dez anos, desde a última vez que a tinha visto.

Francis era baixinha, tinha cabelos compridos sempre presos em um coque. E como estavam brancos os cabelos de Francis, que já tinham sido pretos feito carvão. Sua mãe estava envelhecendo à medida que ele se tornava um homem. Um homem triste e solitário, mas um homem. Apanhou sua mala velha e subiu para o seu quarto, que era bastante minúsculo. Uma cama, um armário velho e uma mesa redonda e atolada de livros se reduziam ao quarto de Remo.

Abriu a janela do seu quarto, a única coisa grande que existia ali e olhou o vilarejo de longe. Daqui alguns minutos a tarde cairia e o Sol, daria lugar a Lua. Sua eterna inimiga, mas não havia nada a temer, não era noite de lua cheia. De certa forma estava feliz, em casa e com sua mãe fazendo bolo de laranja. Mas ele sabia muito bem, que parte de seu ser havia ficado em outro lugar. Com uma pessoa que ao menos ele tinha se despedido direito...

* * *

Remo teve uma longa conversa com sua mãe, lhe contara que estava fazendo parte da Ordem da Fênix. Isso causou muitas lágrimas a Francis. Remo era seu único filho, sua família. Não era fácil lidar com aquela situação, para ambas as partes. Ele corria risco de vida, poderia morrer a qualquer momento e Francis ainda choramingava e rezava pelo filho. Remo ainda não sabia quando seria convocado, mas já vinha treinando. Havia passado no teste de aparatação (mais ainda não se sentia seguro para fazê-lo) e estudava noites a fio Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, maneiras como se defender.

Quinze dias haviam se passado bem rápido, tantas coisas para fazer. Tentar colocar a cabeça no lugar. Durante este tempo, Remo não deixou de pensar em Melane, seu coração doía. Quantas vezes havia se pegado escrevendo cartas para ela, pensando em visitá-la, em beijá-la mais uma vez. Mas, continuava irredutível, tentando se concentrar em outras coisas.

Ele estava na pequena sala de sua casa, lendo um livro de Poções (ele era péssimo em Poções) quando a porta se sua casa bateu forte. Eram Tiago e Sirius, ambos com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- E aí, onde ela está? - perguntou Sirius, entrando e sentando-se no sofá velho que havia por lá.

- Oi pra você também, Almofadinhas - falou Remo, fechando a porta.

- Melane é louca mesmo... - comentou Tiago, sentando-se ao lado de Sirius.

- Do que estão falando? - Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam. - Hein?

- Melane não está aqui? - perguntou Tiago cautelosamente.

- Não, porque ela estaria? - rebateu Remo. - Por quê?

Sirius e Tiago entreolharam-se novamente.

- Bem... - começou Sirius - Melane fugiu de casa, nós achamos que ela estava "escondida" aqui.

- Deixou um bilhete para a Rouge que... - acrescentou Tiago, mas fora interrompido por Remo.

- O quê? - disse assustado - Como assim, fugiu?

- Fugindo oras! Arrumou algumas coisas e foi embora daquela casa... E que casa! Ela mandou uma coruja para Rouge, dizendo que estaria aqui, mas ela não deu as caras por aqui... - explicou Sirius.

- Os pais dela sabem sobre o bilhete? - interrogou Remo, franzindo o cenho.

- É claro que não, Aluado! - falou Tiago rapidamente - Ela fugiude casa e agora... - Tiago suspirou fundo e passou a mão nos cabelos bagunçados - Os pais dela colocaram um monte de gente para procurá-la.

- Logo eles aparecerão por aqui, então - concluiu Remo, ficando mais preocupado. - Porque ela não veio logo aqui? Há quantos dias está sumida?

- Desde o dia que chegamos da escola. Mas... Eu não me preocupo não - falou Sirius, tranqüilíssimo - Melane sabe se cuidar, aquela coruja foi um sinal de vida para que nós não ficássemos tão preocupados assim.

- Ela não sabe se cuidar, Almofadinhas - protestou Remo - Eu vou procurá-la!

Sirius sorriu malicioso e cutucou Tiago, que logo sorriu também.

- Pra quem não queria nada com ela, o senhor está me saindo bem preocupado - alfinetou Sirius, com um dos seus sorrisos enormes na boca. - Ela aparece, 'cê vai ver.

- Quinze dias são quinze dias! - exclamou Remo - E não tenho que ficar discutindo a minha relação com Melane com você, Sirius! Você é o homem mais enrolão que conheço, e a Rouge?

Sirius fez careta e Tiago deu risada e perguntou:

- Onde está a sua mãe?

- Dormindo... Ela anda um pouco doente - contou indo para cozinha - Está na hora dela tomar a poção...

- Tá vendo, se Melane estivesse aqui ela poderia lhe preparar a poção - falou Sirius, indo para a cozinha também - O que ela tem?

- Uma gripe forte.

- Gripe? Estamos no _verão_ - estranhou Sirius. - Isso é normal?

- Isso é o que me preocupa... - ele desabafou - Minha mãe é a minha única família.

Dizendo isso, Remo percebeu os olhares tristes de Tiago e Sirius sendo lançado a ele. Continuou a acrescentar os ingredientes no pequeno caldeirão e ouviu os passos de Tiago indo para cozinha, logo depois sentiu o peso da mão do amigo em seu ombro.

- Nós somos a sua família também, Aluado.

****

N/A: Comentários! Não briguem comigo pelo Remo sofrer tanto, ele vai melhorar... Vai demorar um pouco, mas vai! :-)


	8. Mais uma barreira

****

Capítulo sete - Mais uma barreira

Remo não conseguiu fechar os olhos por mais de cinco minutos durante a noite. Seja os pensamentos perdidos em Melane e sua mãe tossindo no quarto ao lado. Foi uma noite cansativa e desesperadoura.

Por onde andava Melane? Estaria bem? Com quem estaria? Muitas eram as perguntas na cabeça de Remo, mas poucas eram as respostas. Melane era impulsiva, mas ele não imaginava que era _tão_ impulsiva, ao modo de juntar as coisas e sair de casa.

Raramente ele havia visto Melane reclamar dos seus pais, de seus irmãos. Só soube que a relação Melane-Família eram a das piores possíveis por causa de Lílian e Rouge, que tinham comentado vagamente com ele. E após saber que ela tinha fugido de casa, Remo pensou que deveria ser pior do que imaginava.

A única coisa que ele soube, através de Melane, é que um dos seus irmãos - o mais velho - havia morrido, mas ela não tinha contado como e nem o porquê. Melane sofria claramente com isso então, ele nunca mais tocou no assunto.

- Remo, meu filho... Não está com sono? - perguntou com certa dificuldade, deitada na cama.

- Não, eu fico aqui até a senhora dormir.

- O que te preocupa tanto? - disse, olhando os olhos tristonhos do filho. - Ouvi vozes, quem esteve aqui?

- Sirius e Tiago, vieram trazer notícias.

Francis, vagarosamente sentou-se na cama. Remo colocou alguns travesseiros nas costas da mãe, para que ela ficasse mais confortável.

- Ruins, pelo jeito... - e sorriu fraquinho - Anda mais quieto do que o costume.

- Nem todas - respondeu e sorriu fraquinho - Tiago vai se casar com a Lílian.

- Oh, isso é uma ótima notícia! Aquela ruivinha parece mesmo gostar dele. E a ruim?

- Hum... A Melane, fugiu de casa.

Francis logo entendeu a melancolia de seu filho.

- Há quanto tempo?

- Quinze dias... Bom... - desconversou - está na hora da sua poção, mãe - disse se levantando, para apanhar a poção que sua mãe deveria tomar.

- Sempre fugindo do assunto. É de Melane que você gosta, não? Porque não estão juntos? - Remo, mexia a poção para pneumonia mágica, sem dar ouvidos a sua mãe. - Não me diga que...

- Vamos, hora do remédio - falou, colocando a poção rosada em um copo.

- Hein? Olhe para mim quando falo contigo! - falou soando irritada. Ele levantou os olhos castanho claro para a sua mãe, que tinha a expressão de descontento, no rosto cansado. Ele sentou na bera da cama, ofereceu o copo com o líquido rosado dentro. Mas a sua mãe, empurrou-o de volta.

- O que pretende fazer?

- Para você tomar o remédio? Sinceramente... - e suspirou - Eu não sei.

- Sinceramente você não sabe!?

- O que quer que eu faça?

- Não sou eu quem tem que lhe dizer, você sabe muito bem o que é bom para você! Tem dezessete anos, terminou a escola com ótimas notas. Pode fazer da vida uma maravilha, mas não quer! Aliás, você não gosta que as pessoas se aproximem de você, querido! É um ótimo rapaz, tem tudo para ser feliz!

- Mãe, eu sou um lobo. E você sabe disso - falou rudemente.

Francis respirou fundo.

- Você contou isso a ela?

- Não.

- Eu não reconheço o meu filho - disse brava - Enquanto não o fizer, não vai saber a reação dela. Que não pode ser tão ruim assim... Das vezes que Melane apareceu aqui, me aparentou uma boa garota. Não tenha medo de ser feliz, querido.

* * *

Remo aparatou na casa de Tiago. Lá estava ele, jogado em sua enorme cama. Sirius e Rabicho discutindo alguma besteira.

O quarto de Tiago, cabia a casa de Remo inteira, de tão grande que era. Uma cama enorme, bastante bagunçada por sinal. Armários, prateleiras, alguns pôsteres de quadribol. A vassoura de Tiago ficava pendurada na parede, ele tinha conseguido "surrupiar" um dos troféus que a Grifinória ganhou ao longo dos anos que Tiago jogava para o time. Um retrato dos quatro juntos e um de Lílian, que sorria bastante. A decoração do quarto era toda azul marinho, descansava bastante os olhos. Sem contar as enormes janelas, que fazia entrar os raios solares e esquentava bastante o ambiente.

- Olá, Aluado - saudou Tiago, deitado de qualquer jeito na cama - Tô com preguiça de levantar...

- Como vai sua mãe? - perguntou Sirius para Remo, jogando um sapato na direção de Rabicho.

- Está melhorando, nunca vi uma pneumonia mágica tão forte se recuperar tão rápido - comentou Remo, com uma ruguinha de preocupação no meio a testa.

- Agradeça a Merlim - disse uma voz feminina, que entrava no quarto. Era Isabela Potter, mãe de Tiago.

Os garotos costumavam a brincar com Tiago, que quando seu pai morresse, eles se casariam com Isabela. "Simplesmente linda", era o que Sirius suspirava. Tinha os cabelos castanho escuro e iam até o queixo, olhos verdíssimos e um sorriso calmo. Magra, alta e elegante. Ah, brava. Muito brava, principalmente quando eles quebravam alguma coisa e desarrumavam a sala, coisa que sempre acontecia. Ou faziam qualquer coisa que garotos de quartoze anos costumavam fazer, embora já tivessem dezessete. O único lugar que Isabela não tinha muito poder era dentro do quarto de Tiago, que sempre era uma zona e isso, deixava Remo doente. Ele odiava bagunça.

- Olá, meninos - cumprimento Sra. Potter, dando uma bela olhada no quarto bagunçado - Vejam só, cada dia isso daqui está mais nojento!

- Vai, mãe, agora não! Já estamos de saída! - disse Tiago, dando um pulo da cama e andando até a porta do quarto, onde estava sua mãe. - Só vou juntar umas coisas e depois vamos encontrar as garotas.

- Juízo, Tiago! E penteie este seu cabelo, que parece mais uma juba!

- Eu gosto dele assim... - resmungou Tiago, assanhando os cabelos - Está ótimo!

Isabela fez menção de dizer mais alguma coisa a respeito do "penteado" do filho, mas resolveu deixar para depois.

- Até mais tarde... - despediu-se acenando um "tchauzinho" para os garotos. - Juízo, pelo amor de Merlim!

- AH! QUE MÃE, PONTAS! - caçoou Sirius, fingindo um desmaio, assim que Isabela deixou o quarto.

- Cala a boca aê, seu folgado! - retrucou Tiago.

- Onde nós vamos? - perguntou Lupin, encostando-se no enorme armário de Tiago - E as garotas?

- É, vamos tomar um sorvete, Aluado. Qualquer coisa que me faça lembrar de que não existe nenhum Lord das Trevas - falou Sirius em tom debochado - E você vive naquele fim de mundo...

- Até pensamos em ir pra tua casa - acrescentou Tiago, abrindo e fechando as gavetas de uma cômoda - Mas, sua mãe está em repouso... E todo o nosso barulho - e abriu um sorriso.

- Minha mãe está melhor - falou Remo, com um certo alívio - A pneumonia voltou como veio. Rápido. Acho que as minhas poções estão dando certo.

- Pontas, quer parar de bater estas gavetas! - brigou Rabicho - Que tá procurando?

- Nada, nada! - e colocou algo no bolso - Vamos...

Tiago fechava a porta de seu quarto, quando Remo ouviu um pequeno "puf", tinha uma ótima audição. Novamente, entraram no quarto bagunçado. Lílian encontrava-se com uma cara assustada, olhava para o chão. Lá estava Rouge, mais assustada ainda.

- E orelhão - caçoou Rabicho referindo-se a Remo - Sentiu o cheiro delas?

Sirius lançou um olhar "cala a boca" para Rabicho, que entendeu perfeitamente e encolheu-se em um canto.

- Que foi, Lílian? - perguntou Tiago, entrando no quarto novamente.

- Nada - respondeu em um sorriso - Olá pra vocês aí - e acenou para Sirius olhando meio emburrado para Rouge, Rabicho com cara de quem comeu e não gostou e Remo, tentando passar pela porta, que estava sendo obstruída pelos dois. - Só queríamos passar por aqui...

- Sei... - resmungou Tiago.

Remo conseguiu empurrar Sirius e Pedro que estavam "entalados" na porta e ajudou Rouge se levantar.

- Não me acostumei com esta coisa de aparatar - ela gesticulou - Sirius ainda está com esta cara de concha?

- A-há! Por isso que ele está assim, brigaram? - exclamou Tiago, olhando para Sirius.

Rouge suspirou fundo.

- E quando é que não brigamos? Ele é muito teimoso...

- Vai, nós vamos ou não vamos? - perguntou Sirius impaciente - 'Tô com fome!

- Você vive com fome - falou Rabicho - 'Cês estão aqui de passagem mesmo?

- É claro que sim - respondeu Sirius dando um tapa na cabeça de Rabicho - Eu estou com muita fome para saber o que elas estão fazendo aqui. Só vieram para... - ele fez uma pausa para pensar na bobagem que falaria - É, só pra ver a zona deste quarto. Vamos, Rabicho! Estamos com fome, lembra? - e sorriu arrastando o amigo pelo braço.

- 'Pera aê, Sirius - falou Lílian de repente - Os pais de Melane querem falar conosco.

Os marotos ficaram parados, como se Lílian tivesse lançado algum feitiço nos quatro. Remo não gostou muito do que a amiga havia acabado de falar. O que os pais de Melane queriam falar? Queriam falar para todos e _ele_ estava incluído nisso?

Remo sabia muito bem que os pais de Melane não gostavam muito de sua presença, talvez porque desconfiassem de sua animalidade. Ela havia convidado todos para um dia em sua casa, logo que os olhos negros de Sr. Kian Valentine pousaram sobre os seus. Ah, ele soube no instante que o viu. E depois, Melane fez o favor de lamentar a saúde fraca dele.

Kian apenas ligou os pontos, era esperto. Então, Remo fazia tudo para não voltar na mansão dos Valentine, arranjava mil desculpas e assim vinha se arrastando até hoje.

- Você vai, né, Remo? - acrescentou Lílian. - Ele disse _todos_... - ela olhou para Remo - E _todos_ inclui você, não é mesmo?

- Eu não disse nada... - ele respondeu.

- É a respeito da Melane. Você vai contar sobre o bilhete, Rouge? - falou Sirius, ficando sério.

- Simplesmente não sei... - Rouge deu com os ombros - Ela não apareceu na casa de Remo até agora, isso não é preocupante?

- 'Tá com o bilhete? - perguntou Remo. Rouge tirou do bolso um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado muitas vezes e estendeu para o amigo. A caligrafia de Melane parecia mais um monte de códigos, de tão horrível. Eram enormes garranchos, uma letra apressada. Mesmo que tivesse o todo o tempo do mundo para escrever uma simples carta, saía do mesmo jeito, ilegível e mal feita. Mas, com tantos anos vendo a mesma caligrafia, Remo lia com tranqüilidade os "códigos" de Melane, que só ele conseguia decifrar com precisão.

__

Rouge, você sabe que as coisas na minha casa não andam nada bem. Aliás, nunca andaram. Ainda mais que não tem mais Hogwarts, não quero ficar presa aqui durante o ano todo, ficar igual uma boneca de porcelana, porque é assim que meus pais acham que eu sou. Tô cansada de abaixar a cabeça e por mais irresponsável que pareça esta atitude, revolvi ir embora sem avisar ninguém. Fugir mesmo. Tô escrevendo, só pra avisar que não aconteceu nada de grave comigo. Aconteceria se estivesse lá, presa e ouvindo meus pais brigarem, brigarem comigo. Só sinto pelo Dan, meu irmão né? Mas ele soubesse deste meu plano de última hora, preferiria ficar em casa... E não me deixaria ir embora.

Só criei coragem de me despedir de você... E já tô chorando igual uma retardada mental, que foi atingida por um feitiço de memória e ficou abobada. Passei na casa de Remo, quase bati na porta mas eu sei que... Se eu o visse, não iria pra lugar algum, até porque ele não me deixaria e a vontade de ir embora diminuiria. Eu não posso vê-lo, você sabe disso até mais que eu.

Li e Tiago vão se casar mesmo e sinto muito em não poder ir, porque se eu aparecesse em qualquer lugar agora meus pais me pegariam, quer dizer o meu pai mesmo, porque minha mãe nem sentiria muita a minha falta. É, ela me "ama" mesmo.

Vê se você acerta seus pontos com o idiota do Sirius. Apesar de ser extremamente idiota (me desculpe, não pude resistir) ele é um cara legal e você sabe muito bem disso. Com aquele jeito de malandro ele conquista todo mundo mesmo.

Não conte sobre esta carta para meus pais. Por favor. Tá tudo bem comigo, estou em um lugar legal, com roupas e dinheiro suficiente para me virar.

Se cuida amiga.

Melane

- Aonde vocês leram que ela passaria na minha casa? - perguntou Remo, estendendo o pergaminho amassado para Rouge.

- Ué? Me dê aqui - Sirius tomou o papel da mão de Rouge e começou a ler em voz alta - Passarei na casa de Remo... - Sirius apertou os olhos para entender melhor a letra de Melane - Passarei na casa de Remo, não sei que lá, e não vou... Anh?

Tiago se juntou a Sirius e leu por cima do ombro do amigo:

- Passarei na casa de Remo e bati na porta - Tiago fez uma careta - Não... Passarei na casa de Remo e se eu o ver não vou pra lugar algum, até porque ele deixaria... Putz, mas que droga de letra! Cada dia fica pior!

Remo riu, realmente ele era o único que entendia a letra de Melane.

- Se até o Aluado não entendeu - suspirou Rouge - Quem vai entender? Vai Tiago, leia de novo em voz alta...

- Rouge, você sabe que coisas na minha casa não... - Tiago apertou os olhos - Andam bem... Ai - resmungou - Não tem nada em Hogwarts e não quero ficar presa no ano todo, igual uma boneca... Boneca? Ah, vamos pular pra parte do Remo! - ele limpou a garganta e tentou ler novamente - Passarei na casa de Remo e bati na porta, se eu o visse ele deixaria a vontade de ir embora. Não posso vê-lo... Mais do que eu.

- Chega, chega! - pediu Remo sorrindo - Estudamos com Melane há sete anos e ninguém consegue ler o bilhete dela?!

- Nem você consegue! - falou Sirius ofendido.

- Claro que consigo - Remo respondeu rapidamente. - Me de isso aqui.

Ele começou a ler a carta de Melane, ficando vermelho na parte que ela escrevera sobre a sua pessoa. Lílian soltou suspiros quando a amiga disse sobre o casamento, Sirius fechou quando ouviu o "idiota" mas logo abriu um sorriso, quando Remo lera que ele era um "cara legal".

- É isso... - concluiu estendendo novamente o pergaminho para Rouge, mas ela disse através de suas mãos que ele poderia ficar com a carta, então coloco-a no bolso. - Ela está bem... - resmungou, tentando acreditar no que dizia. - Não vamos falar nada sobre a carta, porque ela pediu. Sem comentários, sem nada.

- Okay - responderam todos e Rouge, acenou com a cabeça.

- Porque Melane tem que ser assim? - resmungou Lílian tristonha.

- Porque se não fosse, não seria a _nossa _Melane - respondeu Sirius.

* * *

Lupin ficou parado em frente a grande mansão dos Valentine. Aliás, ele não conhecia _aquela_ casa. Estava tão grande e branca, se destacava no meio das outras casas no quarteirão. Tudo ali era grande e pomposo.

O portão que cercava a casa (de esquina por sinal) era preto e de ferro, ele deixava mostrar um belíssimo jardim, com uma fonte e bancos brancos. Algumas árvores e ao fundo a mandão branca.

- O que ela tem na cabeça de deixar este casão? - surpreendeu-se Rabicho, olhando espantado para o tamanho da casa.

Não ficaram muito tempo parados em frente ao enorme portão preto, logo viram os criados e fizeram com que os jovens entrassem na casa. O criado pediu que aguardassem no saguão da casa. "E que saguão", pensou Remo observando o lugar.

Ema duas escadas que se encontravam no topo. Quadros, tapetes e todos aqueles cacarecos que existem em mansões de pessoas _muito _ricas.

- E eu que achava que a de Tiago era enorme... - surpreendeu-se Rabicho mais uma vez.

Da escada, desceu pomposamente Sra. Valetine com cara que não havia dormido muito bem. Ao seu lado, vinha seu marido com um sorriso cínico nos lábios. Ah, como Remo não gostava de estar lá e nem de ver a cara amassada de Kian.

Os dois cumprimentaram todos e seguiram para a sala.

- Não vou fazer muitas cerimônias - começou Kian, enquanto os garotos se sentavam - Quero saber como estava a nossa filha no último dia de Hogwarts...

- Ela estava bem. Normal - respondeu Tiago - Um pouco triste por causa do final das aulas.

- Melane é uma pessoa difícil de se lidar - contou Sra. Valetine - Não se dá bem com limites, com regras... Brigou com o pai tantas vezes, tanto que nem usa mais o nome do pai. Rebelde sem causa, mas não imaginávamos que ela fugiria de casa. Nós brigamos, sim. Mas... Ela é minha filha e...

- Nenhum comportamento estranho... Algum desentendimento? - interrompeu Kian olhando para Remo - Nada? Não disse para ninguém sobre o plano de fuga?

- Sr. Valentine, Melane havia discutido com o Remo... - contou Rabicho - Não tinha? - e olhou para Remo.

Pedro era um cara legal, mas ás vezes falava demais. Demais.

- Hum... Sabia que tinha alguma coisa a ver com o senhor - disse Kian fitando-o - Onde ela está?

- Eu não sei, Sr. Valentine. Eu apenas conversei com ela, não foi nenhum discussão.

- Você está mentindo - disse alterado - Onde raios escondeu a _minha filha!_

- O senhor não acha que eu não gostaria de saber onde ela está? - retrucou Remo. - Ela não me disse nada sobre a fuga e se ela o fez, sem contar para ninguém, é que não gostaria de ser achada; se o senhor me permite dizer. - ele respirou fundo e fechou os punhos - Deve ter motivos para ter deixado todo este conforto.

- Coisa que o senhor não tem, não é mesmo?

- Kian! - falou Sra. Valentine - Não é assim que conseguirá alguma coisa. Se acalme!

- Cale a boca, mulher! - Kian gritou. - E quais são os motivos de minha filha, deixar a casa dela? O _lar_ dela?

- Eu não sei! Acho que quem deveria nos contar é o senhor, não eu. Afinal, Melane é sua filha, não é mesmo? - Remo perguntou, com um tom de nervosismo em sua voz. Ele sentiu a mão de Tiago apertando o seu braço, pedindo calma. Mas havia alguém bem mais nervoso que Remo e Kian: Sirius.

- O senhor quer saber de uma coisa? Pelo que Melane me conta, isso aqui é um inferno, fantasiado de céu! - disse Sirius, pulando de sua cadeira - O _senhor_ bate em sua mulher, briga com Melane por causa de seu filho que morreu, e não dá atenção nenhuma para o Daniel, que aliás é seu filho também. E você, tem a coragem de levantar de perguntar para Remo o quais são os motivos de sua filha querer ir embora? Ah, faça-me um favor!

Kian arregalou os olhos.

- E não adianta fazer esta cara de que não sabe nada! - continuou Sirius. - De que está surpreso! Se eu soubesse de alguma coisa sobre o paradeiro de Melane, o senhor seria o último a ficar sabendo!

Lupin levantou-se e segurou Sirius pelo braço.

- Vamos, vamos embora daqui! - falou Remo.

- Não, você não vai a nenhum lugar. Seu _lobisomem!_ - falou Kian, cuspindo as palavras e olhando com nojo para Remo.

Houve um enorme silêncio na sala. Remo sentiu o sangue ferver mas ele sabia muito bem controlar a calma, mas Sirius não, que quase pulou no pescoço do velho Kian, mas Tiago ajudou a segurá-lo.

- Vamos embora daqui - disse Remo mais uma vez.

- Melane já sabe o seu _segredinho_? - perguntou Kian com os olhos faiscando - Aposto que não... Aliás, acho que ninguém daqui sabia da sua anormalidade. Devorador de humanos!

- Cale a sua boca, seu maldito! - berrou Sirius - Rouge, Pedro, vamos!

- Não, eu quero que ele termine de falar - pediu Remo. - O que tem a dizer? Eu acho que não sou o único anormal desta sala... Você bate em sua mulher e eu como gente. Um pouco incomum, não?

- Assim que vi esta sua cara de cachorro sem dono, logo percebi. E este seu nome, _Lupin_... Saiba que conheci seu pai, sua anormalidade levou sua família a falência. Estão vendendo o almoço para comprar a janta, não é mesmo? Pois saiba, que quando minha filha souber de sua anormalidade, vai desejá-lo nunca ter lhe conhecido. Meu filho mais velho, Patrick morreu. Ele foi _atacado_ por um lobisomem, ele se pôs na frente da besta. Desde então, Melane abomina pessoas como _você_. E me surpreendo por ela não ter descoberto, sendo que parece tão evidente.

Remo perdera o chão. Se ele já tinha medo de falar o que realmente ele era, agora então. Mais um obstáculo, uma pedra no caminho. Isso só mostrava o que era impossível ficar com ela.

- O que foi? Cadê a sua coragem que via nos seus olhos? É... - e disse com prazer - É duro ser um anormal.

- Escuta aqui, seu verme! - desta vez era Tiago, que tinha largado o braço de Sirius e avançava sobre Kian - O único anormal aqui é você! E a senhora - olhou com repugnância para Sra. Valentine, que estava sentada em uma poltrona, chorando - Vai continuar aqui? Ouvindo estas besteiras todas?

- Tiago, não vale a pena - falou Remo. Ele olhou pela última vez nos olhos esverdeados de Kian e deixou a sala. Desaparatando para um lugar bem longe dali.


	9. Remo e Lílian

****

Capítulo nove - Remo e Lílian

Definitivamente Remo tinha que aprender a descontar todo o rancor, ódio e tristeza que tinha dentro de si naquele momento. Seu estômago doía de nervoso, a cabeça latejava. Olhou para os lados, lá estava ele no coração do bosque que ficava próximo a sua casa.

Conhecia aquilo como a palma de sua mão, cada árvore, arbusto e alguns dos animas que lá moravam. Sentou-se no chão duro, apoiando-se em uma árvore, apanhou uma pedra e jogou longe. Como se o arremesso lhe fizesse algum bem. Como se todos os sentimentos angustiosos que sentia naquele momento, fossem embora junto com aquela pedra. Mas eles não iriam embora tão cedo, acumulariam junto com os outros que já faziam parte de si.

Então era isso. Melane não gostava de lobos. Ao pensar isso, Remo rui nervoso. Cada dia aquele amor por ela se tornava mais impossível. A cada obstáculo ele se tornava mais forte e sufocante.

Ele olhou para suas mãos. Vendo-as daquele jeito, parecia um homem normal, com seus dezessete anos. Mas por trás daquela mão de dedos cumpridos, moravam garras que só deixavam-se mostrar quando a imensa lua cheia tomava conta do seu azul escuro. Quando ele deixava de ser Remo J. Lupin e se tornava um lobisomem que tanto odiava.

Sua pequena esperança de ter Melane havia ido embora no instante que ouviu de Kian: **_quando minha filha souber de sua anormalidade, vai desejá-lo nunca ter lhe conhecido. Meu filho mais velho, Patrick morreu. Ele foi atacado por um lobisomem._**

Destino cruel de Remo... Se apaixonar por uma garota, cujo irmão havia sido morto por um lobisomem, um igual a ele.

- Deus! - ele clamou, com as mãos trêmulas cobrindo o rosto - Porque faz isso comigo? Por quê?

Ele pode ouvir sua voz se dissipar pelo bosque. Todas as pessoas passavam por dificuldades e obstáculos, mas no final havia uma esperança, um traço de felicidade. Remo não conseguia ver nada em sua vida. Contava nos dedos quantos foram os momentos realmente felizes que teve ao longo de seus dezessete anos. Não conseguia enxergar uma luz no fim do túnel, um fio de esperança. Nada. Tudo era preto e frio. Triste e escuro.

Até quando duraria aquilo? Um dia feliz para cinco anos infelizes.

Nem ele soube quanto tempo ficou sentado no bosque. Já era escuro, podia ouvir as corujas, barulhos por de trás dos arbustos. E lá estava Remo, perdido em sua tristeza que não parecia ter fim. Foi quando pensou em sua mãe, deveria estar preocupada com a sua ausência.

Caminhou até sua casa, era uma longa caminhada pois estava no coração do bosque. Quando abriu a porta de sua casa, lá estava sua mãe sorrindo aliviada por ver o filho voltar para casa.

Ao lado de Francis, estava Lílian sorrindo aliviada também.

- Por onde esteve, Remo? - perguntou sua mãe, pulando da poltrona que estava sentada - Os meninos estão procurando por você - acrescentou, abraçando-o forte.

- Eu estava andando por aí, não tem porque vocês ficarem preocupados comigo - explicou, soltando-se dos braços de sua mãe.

Francis olhou o filho desconfiada.

- A senhora deveria estar deitada, de repouso - acrescentou Remo.

- Lílian me contou o que aconteceu - falou a mãe, sem rodeios - Não tente enganar a sua própria mãe. Sabia que aconteceria alguma coisa, eu lhe disse antes de sair.

- Eu estou bem... - falou olhando para Lílian - Estou bem. Só preciso de um banho.

- É difícil tirar as coisas de você, meu filho! - passou a mão no rosto preocupado - Vá tomar seu banho, depois desça e coma alguma coisa. Saco vazio não pára em pé - disse andando para a cozinha.

Remo passou por Lílian, que segurou o braço do amigo.

- Não me diga que está tudo bem, porque não está - ela falou rapidamente, arrastando o amigo pela escada - Quer você queira, quer não nós vamos conversar.

Entraram no pequeno quarto de Remo, que sentou-se na cama.

- O que está pensando? - Lílian perguntou enquanto fechava a porta.

- Em como estou cansado...

- Em como está triste, você quer dizer? - rebateu a ruiva, olhando os olhos tristonhos do amigo - Sabe, eu não tenho nada para te dizer, que te anime. Mas... Aquele pai da Melane é um idiota, estúpido e grosseiro. Só pensa em como pode ficar mais rico, em dinheiro e de quanto lucrará no Natal.

Remo sorriu fraquinho.

- Você sabia sobre a história do Patrick? - ele perguntou. Lílian pareceu apreensiva e sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Bem por cima... - ela contou. - Uma vez Melane estava imensamente triste, era aniversário de Patrick. Ela me contou que ele havia morrido em um acidente, salvando a vida dela. Não entrou em detalhes, só disse que fora um acidente, que ela era culpada de tudo. Nem eu quis saber de detalhes, porque ela estava chorando muito. Foi a primeira e única vez que a vi chorar daquele jeito. Assim como foi uma surpresa para você, foi para mim também.

Lupin respirou fundo e tentava controlar suas emoções para que elas não se tornassem lágrimas.

- Aquele idiota só falou aquilo para te magoar, Melane não consegue guardar rancor de ninguém. Não é próprio dela, sabe? - falou Lílian, apanhando a mão fria de Remo - Nem do Malfoy ela tem raiva e olha que aquele Lúcio enche a paciência dela. Então, não se preocupe tanto com isso... Você não tem culpa do acidente e nem ela. Ela gosta de você deste seu jeito, sendo um lobo ou um cara estudioso - Remo sorriu levemente com o comentário de Lílian - É questão daquela maluca dar as caras e vocês dois conversarem. Como adultos, você fala o que tem a dizer e ela o mesmo.

- Assim parece tão fácil, Li - comentou Remo, apertando a mão da amiga - Mas quando eu a vejo, travo.

- Remo, entenda uma coisa. Melane _ama_ você. Eu falo sério, não é pra te consolar. Realmente gosta de você. Se ela não desse tanta importância a você, acha que o pai dela ficaria pesquisando sobre a sua vida, seus pais? Claro que não! Sempre insistiu que você fosse a casa dela, sempre. De onde vem toda aquela insistência? Aposto que saiu de casa daquele jeito, por sua causa.

- Não me fale isso, vou me sentir mais culpado do que já estou.

- Mas é verdade! - insistiu Lílian com os olhos brilhando - O único modo que ela encontrou de... De ficar junto de você, foi largando a casa, o conforto.

- Você já sabia que ela iria fugir? - perguntou desconfiado. Ela respondeu em um sorriso.

- Ela me deu a entender, na brincadeira. Na última noite na escola, eu, Rouge e Melane invadimos a cozinha e conseguimos cerveja amanteigada. Melane colocou alguma coisa na cerveja, ficamos meio bêbadas.

- Vocês três...

- E ela disse na brincadeira, que fugiria de casa pra poder fazer o que quisesse e ficar com quem quisesse - contou em um sorriso - Acho que ela não estava brincando.

- Os bêbados não mentem...

- Então, o que vai fazer? - perguntou Lílian, esperançosa.

- Lílian, não há nada para fazer! Vou continuar aqui, na minha casa. Não há nada para se fazer - ele repetiu, um pouco exaltado - Esta história nunca daria certo. Digo... - ele respirou fundo - Simplesmente não quero sofrer mais. Dói aqui dentro - e colocou a mão de Lílian sobre o seu coração - Machuca... Cada dia aparece alguma coisa que me mantém mais distante dela. Os pais, o irmão morto, a diferença social, o fato de eu ser um lobo. Não quero mais saber de sofrer, já não chega a minha mãe e as minhas dores na transformação. Chega, Li. Por mais que eu a ame... Não daria certo.

- Você já tentou?

- Já! - respondeu rapidamente.

- Então tente de novo - ela disse se levantando. - Vá tomar seu banho. Tenho que voltar para a casa...

Remo levantou-se e recebeu um abraço amigável de Lílian. Só havia uma coisa melhor que aquele abraço confortante e consolado de Lílian. Os lábios de Melane junto aos seus e infelizmente, ele não tinha certeza de quando seria consolado por eles novamente.

Finalmente Remo havia entrado de vez na Ordem da Fênix, não participava da frente de batalha, ele quem ajudava nas estratégias de combates. Lílian trabalhava no mesmo setor que ele, fazendo assim um companhia ao outro.

Foram meses estranhos, que passaram em piscar de olhos. Tantas noites mal dormidas, pesadelos, um certo medo lhe percorria ao deixar sua mãe sozinha em casa. Mas era preciso, estava ali para tentar acabar com Voldemort, para segurança de sua mãe e de todos aqueles que gostava. As batalhas foram se intensificando e as mortes também.

Era ele quem segurava a mão suada de Lílian toda vez que Tiago entrava em combate, era ele também que enxugava as lágrimas desesperados de Lílian e transformava-as em um sorriso fraco.

As noites de lua cheia eram bastante solitárias. Ele, a lua e sua dor. Algumas vezes Tiago aparecia em forma de cervo, outras ele percebia os olhos do cachorro em que Sirius transformava-se, perdidos no meio da escuridão. Não era sempre que isso acontecia, porque estavam todos envolvidos com a guerra contra Lord Voldemort. Ficava feliz, sentia-se menos sozinho.

Mas algo de inesperado havia acontecido. Remo recebia os cuidados de sua mãe, pois quando era a semana de lua cheia sua saúde era péssima. Gripe, febre, dores de cabeça e cansaço. Estava deitado na cama quando sua mãe lhe entregou uma carta. "Carta?", perguntou-se quando Francis estendeu o envelope pardo.

Era uma carta de uma editora, que havia se interessado em seus poemas. Desde que tinha quinze anos, quando Rouge havia descoberto dentro dos livros de Remo, alguns poemas que ele escrevia a esmo. Desde então, Rouge lhe incentivava para que mostrasse para os outros, uma forma de ter seu trabalho reconhecido e quem sabe, ganhar algum dinheiro com aquilo. Demorou para ser convencido, no momento achou que seria fácil. Doce ilusão, foram muitos os "não" e críticas que ele via recebendo ao longo dos anos. Tanto que já havia desistido, aquela não era uma boa forma de ganhar dinheiro e no fundo, aquilo eram coisas _dele_ e sentia-se envergonhado quando alguém lia seus poemas, sonetos e contos.

O que lhe chamou atenção é que não era uma editora de livros bruxos, mas uma editora de livros trouxas. Ele não se lembrava de Ter procurado no meio trouxa, mas não importava como e porque seu trabalho havia chegado lá, mas sim que finalmente tinha conseguido sucesso em alguma coisa.

Marcaram uma entrevista, Remo levou mais rascunhos, tentou parecer o mais normal possível.

Não gostaram de sua aparência, de seu nome e nem de como falava. Mas gostavam do que ele escrevia. Então, os livros seriam publicados como J. Lupin.

Ele odiou, não gostava muito de Jonh, mas os trouxas queriam _daquele jeito_. Pediram que ele nomeasse o livro de poesias. Remo, envolvido demais no mundo mágico acabou esquecendo deste "detalhe", a editora nomeou como "Os últimos poemas". Nem precisa dizer que ele odiou o título, mas desta vez era o culpado.

O lucro com as vendas eram pequenos, mas ficou feliz de que alguém na Inglaterra havia comprado seu livro, isso o deixava orgulhoso.

- Remo... - resmungou Lílian cansada, com a cabeça apoiada em uma pilha de livros. Estavam pesquisando sobre poções para encolher, na Biblioteca Nacional - O que acha se fizermos o casamento em sua casa?

Ele parou de folhear o livro e olhou assustado para a amiga.

- É... Onde você mora é bonito. Igreja é tão... Tradicional - comentou levantando a cabeça dos livros e olhando esperançosa para o amigo - Assim, casamento em campo, verde! Eu e Tiago queremos uma coisa simples mas bonita, então nada mais simples do que um casamento em ar livre.

- Em minha casa? - perguntou achando estranho a idéia de Lílian - Minha casa é um pouco pequena, não acha?

- Eu e Tiago vamos nos casar e não _morar_ em sua casa. Além do mais Remo, eu adoro aquilo lá. - e suspirou apaixonada - Tiago também. Quintal enorme, um bosque...

- Andaram namorando por lá? - perguntou voltando os olhos para o livro "Poções avançadas".

- Não! - respondeu vermelha - Nós fazemos umas tendas! - falou retomando o assunto do casamento - Flores, muitas flores! Vamos lá, Remo! - pulou e agarrou o amigo - Vai ser lindo!

- A questão não é esta, por mim tudo bem. Mas...

Lílian não o deixou terminar, berrou tão alto e começou a encher o amigo de beijos. E isso chamou atenção de todos os presentes na biblioteca.

- Certo, certo, Lily. Estava tentando dizer que minha casa é pequena - falou com a voz abafada, porque ela ainda o abraçava.

- Ai, Remo - e finalmente o soltou - Vamos lá, ao trabalho! Ninguém pode mais comemorar, não? - ela perguntou para as pessoas presentes com uma voz feliz. Remo a puxou para a cadeira.

- Temos que acertar isso e você, vê se me ajuda... - Remo disse baixinho - Eu odeio poções...

- Poções - repetiu - Melane gostava disso...

Remo parou por um instante ao ouvir o nome da garota, que não havia dado mais sinais e continuou a ler o livro empoeirado. Depois, sentiu os olhos verdes da amiga fitando-o. Desde o dia que esteve na casa de Melane, nenhum de seus amigos mencionava qualquer coisa que fizesse Remo lembrar-se dela. Lílian pegou em seu braço e ele a olhou.

- Me desculpe - falou tristonha - Não queria...

Ele sorriu.

- Não tem que se desculpar, Lílian. Melane gostava de Poções, não podemos apagar isso das nossas lembranças, eu não quero apagar. Você quer?

- Não...

- Bom, já chega por hoje... Tô com sono, fazem duas noites que não durmo direito - comentou, fechando os livros esparramados sobre a mesa. - Vou levar este aqui.

- Apareço na sua casa, para ver como vai ficar o casamento - avisou Lílian, com a voz triste. - Mande lembranças à sua mãe.

- Vai ficar aqui?

- Aham... Não quero voltar pra casa. Minha irmã, cada dia mais chata.

- Te conheço, senhorita Evans - falou Remo, sentando novamente na cadeira dura da biblioteca - 'Tá com medo de voltar para casa porquê?

- Não é medo, Remo. Apenas não quero. Petúnia não dá a mínima para os meus avisos sobre o que está acontecendo. Depois que a minha mãe morreu... - ela suspirou triste - As coisas ficaram um inferno.

- Então vamos, eu empresto a minha mãe pra você - comentou em um sorriso, fazendo com que ela sorrisse também.

- Aposto que vai nos atolar de comida - brincou Lílian, juntando suas coisas espalhadas sobre a enorme mesa - Mal posso esperar! - completou com um enorme sorriso.

Francis adorou a idéia do casamento no campo e fez Remo prometer que ele se casaria lá também. "Coisas de mãe", pensou. Com a ajuda de Francis, Rouge, Lílian organizou tudo. Tiago, logicamente, preferiu ficar de fora, do jeito que Lílian resolvesse estaria bom para ele. Uma estranha calmaria rondou o mundo mágico, como se soubessem que um casal que se amava iria casar. Um pouco de paz e dias ensolarados.

Fazia muito sol no dia do casamento. Não tinha pressa de colocar o seu terno e se cozinhar devido ao sol.

O pessoal do buffet corria de um lado para outro, ajeitando as comidas, os arranjos de flores espalhados pela casa. Estava linda a decoração, lírios amarelos, flor favorita de Lílian. Cadeiras brancas, um pequeno altar com flores. Mas a frente, estavam mesas e cadeiras, onde seria servido o almoço e um pequeno palco onde deveriam estar os músicos, que não tinham chegado até aquele instante. O casamento estava marcado para uma hora da tarde, já eram onze da manhã. Nada de músicos, padre e o padrinho. Ainda era muito cedo para os convidados chegarem.

Tiago estava uma pilha de nervoso, andava de um lado para o outro, desesperado devido ao atraso dos músicos.

- Remo! - disse ele, quando avistou o amigo no jardim da casa - Onde estão aqueles trasgos inúteis!

- Você está falando dos músico? - sugeriu, dando risada.

- Mas é claro! Logo o casamento vai começar - disse ele, chutando uma pedra.

- Sem o padre?

- Ai, Merlim! - lembrou, batendo a palma da mão na testa - O padre!

Remo sorriu com o nervosismo de Tiago, era estranho vê-lo assim, porque geralmente era calmo. Quem costumava dar "escândalos" de nervosismo era Sirius.

- E você, quando vai colocar a sua roupa? - perguntou Tiago, olhando as vestes do amigo.

- Pra cozinhar neste sol? - respondeu Remo - Pontas, você já sujou toda a sua roupa, quando Lílian ver vai te matar.

Tiago olhou para o seu smoking, estava meio sujo de poeira e tinha uma coisa grudada na barra de sua calça.

- É... - constatou Tiago - Acho melhor eu tirar esta roupa e usar algum feitiço para limpá-la. E você vai me ajudar.

A casa estava uma loucura, Sirius estava discutindo alguma coisa com um funcionário do buffet que servia a festa. Remo pediu calma, como se fosse possível, só duas pessoas o acalmavam: Rouge, que ainda não tinha chegado e Melane que havia fugido. Melane... Não era a primeira vez que pensava nela pela manhã. Gostaria que estivesse ali, assistindo o casamento, junto dele. Mas um grito o fez sair de seus pensamentos. Ele tinha esquecido que Lílian estava se arrumando no quarto de sua mãe. Ele tinha aberto a porta errada.

- TIAGO, SEU CACHORRO! - ele escutou a voz de Lílian soar estridente - SAÍA DAQUI.

Não deu tempo de ver nada, havia muitas mulheres ali e uma delas, fechou a porta antes dos dois repararem em alguma coisa. Tiago o olhou assustado, com os olhos arregalados por de trás dos óculos.

- Ela me chamou de cachorro... - relembrou Tiago, olhando para a porta e ouvindo os berros abafados de Lílian. - Me disse milhões de vezes que... Ver a noiva antes do casamento trás má sorte. - e olhou novamente para Remo - Coisas de trouxas.

- Você viu alguma coisa?

- Vi, mas não sei o que era exatamente - contou Tiago.

A porta se abriu mais uma vez, dela saiu Francis com o rosto suado devido ao calor que estava aquela casa.

- Ah, veja só o que vocês fizeram! - bronqueou Francis - Ela está chorando!

Remo e Tiago se entreolharam.

- Que raio de superstição trouxa é esta? - ela perguntou, olhando transtornada para os dois - Por Deus, Tiago! Por onde andou? Revolveu caçar o nosso almoço e entrou naquele bosque! - falou, olhando as vestes sujas de Tiago. - Venha cá, vamos dar um jeito nisso. E você, querido - e olhou para seu filho - Vá se arrumar também, logo os convidados chegam e você está todo cru!

- Mãe, eu posso entrar? - falou Remo - Não existe nada contra amigos, existe?

- Não, bata na porta antes de entrar - ela avisou, arrastando Tiago para longe. Ele pode ouvir "Você está proibido de subir aqui, senhor Potter".

Remo bateu na porta, apareceu uma senhora de cabelos brancos - que nunca tinha visto na vida - e o deixou entrar. O quarto de sua mãe estava enorme e saíram de lá umas quatro mulheres, carregando roupas, flores e uma porção de coisas.

Lílian estava linda, estaria mais se não estivesse chorando. Seu vestido era simples, branco e de alcinhas. Os cabelos ruivos soltos, como o de costume, só que usava uma tiara de flores pequeninas: amarelas, brancas, rosas e levemente azuladas. Tão simples e ao mesmo tempo tão belo.

Havia um ramalhete de flores do campo sobre a cama, o buquê da noiva. Ele sentou na ponta da cama e encarou a amiga, procurando sorrir para que ela fizesse o mesmo.

- Está chorando por causa da tal tradição? - ele perguntou.

Lílian passou sua mão esquerda delicadamente nos olhos, procurando secar as lágrimas. Olhou o amigo um pouco envergonhada.

- Também... - Lílian respondeu em um muxoxo. - Estou com medo, Remo.

- De quê?

- De me casar - ela contou um pouco cabisbaixa - Um frio na barriga constante, meu coração está tão acelerado que me sinto sem fôlego. E também, não paro de suar, olhe isso... - estendeu as mãos para Remo. Elas estavam geladas e um pouco soadas. - Quando vi Tiago pela fresta da porta me senti um pouco aliviada e depois extremamente nervosa. Tudo ao mesmo tempo...

- Eu nunca me casei antes, Li... Mas acho que é assim mesmo - acalmou Remo - Todo mundo está nervoso, Sirius já brigou com todos os funcionários do buffet e reclamou umas oitocentas vezes a ausência de Rouge. Ter medo é normal, acredite em mim.

- Remo, ele não poderia ter me visto ainda! Minha irmã vive dizendo que dá azar. Má sorte no casamento, praga de irmã mais velha é uma droga.

- Se você fosse esquentar a cabeça com que Petúnia fala, você odiaria os bruxos mesmo sendo um deles. Vê se pára de chorar. Está tão bonita e mas esta cara de choro está estragando.

Ela olhou para Remo e abraçou.

Remo cuidava de Lílian como se fosse uma irmã que nunca teve. No começo ele ficava um tanto sem jeito, quando Tiago e Lílian começaram a namorar, tinha medo de ciúmes. Mas isso nunca aconteceu, felizmente. Tiago entendia a relação que sua namorada mantinha com seu amigo. Uma amizade respeitadora e divertida.

Uma vez Lílian desejou que Remo se tornasse o seu irmão de sangue, como a intragável Petúnia. Mas logo concluiu que a irmandade não está no sangue e sim no coração. Definitivamente os dois já eram irmãos. Às vezes brigavam, como em toda relação e a parte melhor era quando faziam as pazes, mesmo que ficassem três dias com aquele bico enorme de insatisfação.

A porta se abriu novamente, três mulheres entraram. Com mais tralhas e isso fez com que Lílian suspirasse. Ele foi praticamente expulso do quarto e olhou no relógio. Logo os convidados chegariam, teria que arrumar-se.

Remo estava fritando naquele sol, olhou para os lados... Bem, não era só ele que estava fritando. Foi então que Rouge, teve a idéia de realizar um feitiço para que o sol não os castigassem tanto assim. "Esta é a minha garota", gabou-se Sirius orgulhoso.

Os músicos já estavam apostos, tocando uma música que fazendo com que Remo bocejasse. Agora tinha certeza, era o único que estava calmo. Sra. Potter, de tempos em tempos, subia no altar para ajeitar Tiago, que mesmo com o feitiço para barrar o sol, teimava em soar. Já o Sr. Potter, conversava com alguns convidados. Lá estavam alguns dos professores de Hogwarts, McGonagall, Flitwick e o guarda-caças Hagrid. Alguns colegas da Grifinória e Corvinal. Outras pessoas que Remo só conhecia de vista e por citações do casal. A maioria convidados de Tiago, aliás de Sra. Potter que obrigou o filho a convidar alguns, a seu contragosto. "Bando de parentes chatos!", comentou Tiago. Circulando entre os convidados, Remo não acreditou no que estava vendo. Sr. e Sra. Valentine, no casamento, _na casa dele_. Pelo que ele se lembrava, não estavam na lista de convidados. Atrás deles, vinha um garoto, deveria ser Daniel, o irmão mais velho de Melane. Se parecia demais com a irmã, os cabelos cacheados, o formato do rosto e a expressão de que não estava gostando nem um pouco de estar lá. Era forte, ombros largos, deveria ter mais de um metro e setenta. Segundo Melane, tinha vinte e anos e trabalhava na fábrica de tecidos do pai e não gostava nem um pouco.

- Você viu isso! - falou Sirius irritado - Olhem, aqueles idiotas! Que audácia!

- Almofadinhas, você não vai arranjar confusão no dia do casamento do Pontas, né? - perguntou Remo, olhando severamente para o amigo - Deixa que eu resolvo isso.

Os dois caminharam até o casal, mas a Sra. Potter chegou primeiro e tratou de acomodá-los em um lugar perto do altar. Neste instante, Sr. Potter se aproximou dos dois, com uma cara estranha.

- A menina ainda não apareceu, não é mesmo? - ele perguntou, referindo-se a Melane.

- Não e nem vai... - respondeu Sirius, fazendo com que Harisson Potter levantasse as sobrancelhas grossas.

- Ah, entendo - disse bebericando alguma coisa em seu copo - Tiago me contou alguma coisa sobre isso. Que ela brigava com os pais e tudo mais... E ela não é a única - e olhou rindo para Sirius, que fez uma cara estranha.

Sirius morava com os Potter há tempos, tinha saído de casa também. Os pais de Sirius não eram flores que se cheirassem e ele notou isso.

- Quando é que vai tomar vergonha nesta sua cara, Sirius e vai sair de lá?- perguntou Remo.

- Nunca! - respondeu Sr. Potter em uma alegre gargalhada, fazendo com que Sirius ficasse levemente vermelho, coisa rara de se ver. - Este aqui não sai de lá tão cedo! - e bateu nas costas de Sirius - Isabela não deixaria, ainda mais que Tiago vai embora! Temos que ter uma criança em casa.

- Eu não sou criança... - reclamou Sirius mal-humorado.

- Mais ainda fica de castigo! - retrucou Harisson, gargalhando mais alto. - Vou ir no banheiro, acho que a bebida tá fazendo efeito!

- Ele é louco - comentou Sirius, enquanto Sr. Potter, se afastando andando meio torto. - Às vezes dá vontade de ficar lá pra sempre.

- Já fazem quanto tempo?

- Hum... - ele começou a contar nos dedos - Três anos, mas eu tenho que ir também.

- Por falar em ir - lembrou-se Remo - Você deu um jeito naquela moto?

- Naquela _moto?_ Sabe muito bem que não é uma _moto!_

Remo suspirou, Sirius começou a falar tudo o que a moto dele fazia, que era uma Harley Davidison e se chama _Cassie_. O mesmo blá blá blá de sempre. Cassie parecia mais uma pessoa do que uma simples moto, ou melhor, uma _Harley Davidison._ Rouge morria de ciúmes da moto e Sirius também. Não gostava que ninguém usasse, não emprestava para ninguém.

- Já disse para Tiago tomar cuidado com a Cassie, custou caro! E além do mais, ele nem sabe guiar direito.

- E você sabe?

- Larga a mão de ser chato, Aluado! - falou fazendo uma careta de zangado, que divertiu Remo - Posso não ter aquele papelzinho que os trouxas tem para...- e coçou a cabeça tentando se lembrar do nome do papel - Aquele papel idiota, para comprovar a capacidade de saber dirigir, mas eu sei! Você sabe disso! Todo mundo sabe disso... - terminou orgulhoso.

- Eles vão pra onde com aquela moto? Lílian sabe disso? - perguntou Remo e Sirius sorriu divertido.

- Não, se Lílian soubesse nunca subiria na Cassie. Mas está tudo bem, Tiago aprendeu bem, eu acho que sim... E eu não sei para onde ele vai, acho que nem _ele sabe_.

Sra. Potter apareceu toda apressada, dizendo para Sirius e Remo tomarem seus lugares. O casamento iria começar!

****


	10. Daniel Walker Valentine

Capítulo dez - Daniel Walker Valentine

Remo era o único que estava calmo até então. _Estava._ Ao ver Lílian, devidamente arrumada e com um sorriso iluminando seu rosto, o coração de Remo pulou. Sua "irmã" estava se casando e ele a levaria até o altar.

- Vejo que está melhor - ele disse, estendendo o seu braço. Ela juntou-se ao amigo e sorriu meio nervosa. - Vai dar tudo certo...

Quando cruzaram a casa e avistaram os convidados, Lílian tremeu um pouco. Todos se levantaram e uma doce melodia de violinos encheu os ouvidos de todos presentes. Estava tudo tão perfeito que nem _ele_ acreditava. Tiago estava mais calmo, ao ver a noiva indo em sua direção. Todos sorriam e Dumbledore, que estava no altar (o padrinho) cochichava alguma coisa com o padre. Caminhavam lentamente pelo tapete vermelho, estendido na grama verde,e Remo se perguntou quando ele estaria no lugar de Tiago, casando-se com alguém...

Já estavam de frente ao altar . Remo beijou o alto da testa de Lílian e a entregou a Tiago. Sentou-se no banco e tornou-se um espectador do casamento tão esperado. A pedido de Tiago, o padre foi logo aos "finalmentes". Olhou para o seu lado e lá estava Rouge, com os olhos cheios d'água. Sirius colocou seu braço em volta da namorada e olhou para Remo sério.

- Ó Merlin! - ele disse baixinho. - Olhe para a sua mãe...

Remo virou o pescoço para o outro lado e lá estava a sua mãe, enxugando as lágrimas em um lenço branco . Ele riu ao ver a cena.

- Eu não gosto de casamentos...

- Eu percebi - notou Remo.

- Só gosto das festas! - exclamou baixinho. Logo depois, recebeu uma bolsada de Rouge para que ficasse quieto. Remo também recebeu um olhar ameaçador da amiga. Era agora a hora dos votos...

- Como vocês decidiram, façam os próprios votos... - falou o padre, com uma voz serena.

Tiago apanhou a mão de Lílian e olhou em seus olhos verdes, que pareciam estar ainda mais mais verdes naquela manhã.

- Lílian, quero que saiba que a partir deste dia seremos um só. Vou te proteger, te amar, te fazer sorrir e se caso houverem lágrimas, eu irei enxugá-las. Te amo e sempre te amarei, seja na Terra, seja no Céu...

Remo escutou um enorme suspiro; parece que todas as mulheres resolveram suspirar ao mesmo tempo. Tiago sorriu e passou a mão no rosto de Lílian, para secar uma lágrima que estava escorrendo.

- Depois do dia em que você entrou na minha vida, senti que meu coração deu um solavanco, me avisando que era você... - ela suspirou fundo, estava visivelmente emocionada - No meio de tanta gente eu encontrei você. Eu achava que não iria me apaixonar...mas você veio, roubou meu coração e meus pensamentos. No começo, eu relutei, não queria me envolver, mas já estava envolvida. Envolvida pelas suas piadas, em seus braços, no meio de seus cabelos. Simplesmente te amo e assim sendo, quero ficar com você. Até o final do mundo...

Trocaram as alianças e o padre os declarou marido e mulher. Tiago se aproximou da recém esposa e beijou levemente os lábios. Houve uma enorme algazarra, mais por parte de Sirius e Pedro, que gritavam iguais a uns loucos e quando Remo percebeu, já estava fazendo algazarra também.

Os recém-casados percorreram felizes pelo tapete vermelho.

- Agora vem a melhor parte! - disse Sirius ansioso.

- O quê? O buquê? - sugeriu Rouge, através de seus gestos.

- Não, a hora da comida. Estou faminto!

Remo não pode deixar de sorrir.

- Vamos Rouge, você precisa comer alguma coisa também... - e arrastou a namorada a procura de comida.

Remo sentiu alguém o cutucar nas costas,virou-se e encontrou Daniel, o irmão de Melane.

- Preciso falar com você... - anunciou Daniel.

- Sobre...?

- A minha irmã.

- Olhe, eu não quero voltar a falar deste assunto - disse Remo, quase rispidamente. - Não faço a mínima idéia de onde Melane esteja, eu não sei de nada. Por favor, me deixe sozinho, ok?

Daniel suspirou impaciente e fechou o rosto.

- Eu sei que você não sabe, até porque... - e abaixou o tom de voz, como se alguém ali, no meio das comemorações, ouvisse a conversa - Eu conversei com ela. Entende?

O coração de Remo estremeceu em seu peito.

- Quando? - perguntou, com uma certa ansiedade em sua voz.

- Meu pai conseguiu acha-la, mas depois ela foi embora. E isso aconteceu mais uma vez, desde aquele dia em que você esteve em minha casa. Até que meu pai a deserdou, tirou tudo dela, até o nome...- ele deu com os ombros e suspirou mais uma vez - Que ela nem usava mesmo. Então, será que _podemos conversar_, sem ser aqui?

Remo acenou com a cabeça e foram andando até dentro da casa, que era o lugar mais calmo da festa.

- Eu não falei com ela direito, por causa da briga toda na minha casa... - falou olhando fundo nos olhos de Remo - Saiu sem roupa, sem dinheiro, sem nada. Então, eu trouxe algumas coisas dela comigo... Porque eu acho que ela vai te procurar. Você não acha? - perguntou parecendo um pouco esperançoso.

- Não tenho certeza... - respondeu incerto - Não conversei com ela direito.

- Brigaram?

- Não, foi um pequeno desentendimento.

- Mesmo assim eu acho que ela vem aqui. É a minha esperança, a única.

- E os seus pais? Sua mãe?

- Humf... - e Daniel riu nervoso - Meu pai disse que não tem mais filha, para não mencionar o nome dela em nossa casa. Queimou algumas coisas dela, bloqueou a entrada do quarto de Melane. Salvei poucas coisas, que estão aqui...

De sua capa (Remo imaginou que ele estaria cozinhando dentro dela) ele tirou uma caixa, que aumentou, aumentou e aumentou com sua varinha.

- Tome... – disse, entregando a caixa - E se caso ela aparecer, me avise depois - virou-se e andou em direção a porta.

- Ei, Daniel! - Remo disse, segurando a caixa com os pertences de Melane. - Obrigado.

- Cuide dela por mim, só isso.

Remo subiu para seu quarto e colocou os pertences de Melane em um baú que havia por lá. Um sorriso bobo apareceu em seu rosto, um fio de esperança. Desceu as escadas correndo e foi aproveitar a festa que acontecia no quintal de sua casa. A banda tocava com fervor, Tiago dançava com Lílian na pista.

- A festa está bonita, não é mesmo, Remo? - disse uma voz familiar ao seu lado. Era Dumbledore, que contemplava as pessoas na festa, assim como ele. - Vejo que aquela sua melancolia deixou seus olhos, assim que você deixou a sua casa...

Remo não disse nada, apenas sorriu de volta.

- Ela apareceu? - perguntou Dumbledore.

- Não... Mas acho que ela aparecerá.

- Eu também, Remo... - disse com um tom melancólico - Eu também. Sugiro que aproveite a festa, não é todo dia que podemos confraternizar com os amigos e saborear uma comida tão boa!

E Dumbledore tinha razão, a comida estava ótima. Remo não se lembrava de uma festa tão boa quanto aquela, nem de seu humor não estar tão ruim como esteve durante meses.

Divertiu-se com os seus amigos e colegas. As mulheres quase se mataram por causa do buquê da noiva. No final, Alice, a noiva de Frank Longbottom, apanhou o buquê, deixando Rouge um pouco frustada e Sirius aliviadíssimo. "Como se eu ligasse para estas coisas", declarou Sirius para Remo, longe dos ouvidos de Rouge.

Riu da cara de Lílian quando viu Cassie. Lily não pareceu gostar nada ,e nem a Sra. Potter, ao saber da idéia _brilhante_ de Tiago, viajar em uma moto.

Tiago não quis esperar por mais nenhum minuto, apanhou Lílian e os dois seguiram pelos céu da Inglaterra. A moto saiu deixando um rastro de estrelinhas douradas.

Assim que os noivos foram embora, aos poucos os convidados foram esvaziando a casa. Todos cumprimentando Remo e sua mãe pela recepção. Sirius estava batendo em retirada, resmungando um pouco por causa de Cassie, mas Remo o convocou para ajudar a arrumar a bagunça e, assim, ele contou sobre sua conversa com Daniel.

- Mas aquele salafrário, ele _tirou o nome da própria filha!_ - falou Sirius alterado, fazendo o lixo do chão desaparecer - E ainda , Aluado, teve a coragem de vir aqui na sua casa!

- Tiago me disse que Sra. Potter os convidou, pensando que eles não viessem... - contou Remo, juntando as cadeiras do jardim.

- Mas eles vieram... Bando de hipócritas, ratos miseráveis! - xingou Sirius mais uma vez - Tomara que ela apareça mesmo, e se isso acontecer - disse olhando para o amigo com os olhos meio arregalados - Vou agradecer a ajuda com a Rouge e depois... lanço um feitiço de chamas nos cabelos dela, pra aprender a não sumir deste jeito! - e abriu um sorriso, fazendo com que ele risse também.

- Por falar em Rouge... - começou Remo, largando o que estava fazendo - Como estão as coisas?

Sirius, que varria rapidamente (e muito mal) a grama, virou sua cabeça em direção ao amigo, e alguns de seus cabelos caíram sobre o belo rosto.

- Bom... - disse ele voltando ao seu serviço - Rouge é uma mulher e...

- Estranharia se ela fosse um homem - zombou Remo ,que ainda mirava o amigo.

- E quer se casar, ter muitos filhos e todas estas coisas de mulher, mas eu acho que sou muito novo para casar, entende? - contou, parecendo um pouco preocupado - Tudo bem, Pontas acabou de se casar com a Lílian, mas eu não quero isso pra mim, não _agora_... Nem tenho onde morar, e a Rouge fica com todas essas baboseiras para cima de mim. Eu gosto _muito dela_. Mas acho que casar, é outra coisa...

- Por isso que ficam de birra?

- Não é birra, Aluado - falou agora olhando para Remo - É bom ser livre e não quero me prender aos dezoito anos. Gosto dela, mas eu acho muito cedo pra ficar fazendo planos pro futuro. Nunca se sabe o que está para acontecer... Daí ela começa a falar um monte de asneiras que nem vale a pena contar - falou meio chateado.

- Sirius as mulheres são assim...

- Mas Rouge às vezes é um pouco sufocante - falou sério - Bom, já fiz a minha parte - e largou a vassoura longe - Estou cansado e tenho que arrumar o meu quarto, tá uma zona aquilo lá...

Mas, antes que Remo pudesse a falar alguma coisa, Sirius já tinha desaparatado. "Ele sempre faz isso agora", pensou Remo, enquanto terminava de recolher as cadeiras espalhadas pelo jardim.

****

N/A: Minha vida anda um rolo só, ano de vestibular, estou fazendo curso pré-vestibular e acreditem, meu tempo se diminuiu mais ainda para escrever (e agora estou com o braço engessado). :'( Estou fazendo um máximo para terminar esta fic e o Recomeço, logo de uma vez, porque é péssimo ficar neste vai e não vai. Mas também peço para que vocês me entendam...

Mais uma coisa, eu vou tentar **não focalizar** muito a guerra nos próximos capítulos. Todo mundo já deve fazer uma idéia do que tenha acontecido, não é mesmo? Então, vou procurar focalizar mais os Marotos, nascimento do Harry, a vida de lobo do Remo, onde o Sirius vai morar, onde está Melane, que bicho que vai dar com Sirius e Rouge. Ok? Vou abafar um pouquinho a guerra... =P Vocês deixam?

Muito obrigada a todos os e-mails e palavras de carinho.


	11. A dieta de Rabicho

N/A: som de vaias Tá, tá, eu mereço. Eu sou a escritora da _fan fics_ mais lerda da história! Um capítulo há cada milênio. Parece quanto eu mais rezo, mas coisa acontece na minha vida. Minha vó morreu, meu irmão doente, o curisnho que não dá descanso. Mas estou aqui, viva da silva. Obrigada pelos comentários e-mails) **_ultra-mega-fofos_**, obrigada pelas **broncas** (que no meu caso são necessárias) e pelos elogios. Podem deixar comentários, mandar e-mails ), eu não mordo! )

Geralmente o pessoal que me manda e-mail pergunta quando a Melane vai aparecer, a resposta é: **eu não sei**. No duro, não tô fazendo suspense. Posso até dar uma dica (eu adoro dicas). _Ela vai aparecer quando uma coisa grave acontecer _(até rimou). E **NÃO**, não vou desistir da fic! . '' Segundo, quem quiser saber um pouco mais do futuro (meio nebuloso) de Remo e Melane é só ler a **Recomeço**, que está hospedada aqui. Já alertando que **Recomeço **é _ENORME_, quem quiser ler, até bom porque se distraí um pouco. Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo, tem muita coisa que ficou no ar e que será respondida no capítulo doze (que já tem suas quatro páginas). E valendo o que eu disse antes, vou deixar a guerra um pouco de lado, okay?

E se eu não atualizar até dezembro - eu realmente espero terminar o capítulo doze até lá - **Feliz Natal pra vocês, meus queridos!**

Beijos!

Capítulo onze - A dieta de Rabicho

Remo sentiu um cheiro familiar adentrar em suas narinas. "Suor", concluiu.

- Sirius, devemos ir para a esquerda...

- Quê? - resmungou em resposta.

- Não está sentido um cheiro terrível de suor, misturado com medo?

- Eu não sei como é cheiro de medo, Aluado - falou Sirius.

- Concentre-se. Vamos pela esquerda. Aquele grupo de Comensais foi para lá...

Sirius e Remo, junto com outros membros da Ordem, estavam em uma casa abandonada, particularmente escura e que fedia à mofo.

Estavam atrás de Hudson Thompson, bruxo poderoso que comandava os Comensais da Morte, no sul da Inglaterra. Conseguiram a informação que estaria lá, comandando um ritual para novos membros do Clã de Voldemort.

O corredor parecia mais escuro que os outros quais Sirius e Remo percorreram. Ele sentia um cheiro familiar, não era apenas limão e medo, era muito mais do que isso.

- Aluado, Aluado, está me ouvindo? - perguntou Sirius, em frente do amigo.

- Oi...

- Aluado, isso não é hora de estar no _mundo da Lua_! - brigou Sirius, bastante sério. - Sinto cheiro de limão, mas fraquíssimo. Tem certeza que lá é o caminho. Tenho a leve sensação que se estamos em uma emboscada...

- Sirius, estamos no meio de uma podridão e escuridão sem caminho. Perdidos, sem comunicação, em um lugar cheio de comensais fedorentos. É claro que estamos em uma emboscada! Anda, vamos...

Os dois caminhavam às cegas e a medida que o andavam, Remo podia sentir melhor o azedume que pairava no ar. Seu olfato era apuradíssimo, conseguiria farejar diversas coisas, mesmo estando em sua forma humana. Quando era lobisomem seu faro ficava melhor ainda. Sentia cheiro de sangue, de medo e de rosas silvestre. No início, chegava ficar tonto de tantas sensações ao mesmo tempo, mas agora ele tirava proveito desta sua habilidade. Assim como o olfato e sua audição. Sirius também tinha estes sentidos mais aguçados que um ser humano normal, a pessoa mudava bastante quando se tornava um animago, transpondo algumas características de seu animal para a vida normal.

O extenso corredor se acabava em uma porta velha de madeira, Sirius abriu com cuidado. No cômodo escuro, Lupin distinguiu uma escada de madeira. Os dois subiram, sempre alerta e no próximo cômodo, dava para escutar perfeitamente o som vindo do chão.

- Tá escutando, Aludo?

- Sim... Estamos no sótão desta casa...

- Mais pra frente há uma claridade, vamos ver o que está acontecendo.

Eles andaram seguidos pelo som, que se aumentava gradativamente. Havia um enorme, imenso buraco no chão, de onde vinha os sons e a luz. Sirius deitou no chão e espiou a reunião que acontecia lá em baixo. Havia cerca de trinta encapusados, formando dois círculos. Havia um Comensal ao centro do círculo e a frente deste, um homem ajoelhado, sem nenhum capuz.

- Olhe isso, Aluado... Como vamos fazer para avisar os outros da localização destes podres?

- Não sei... - disse Remo preocupado - A comunicação aqui não funciona, alguma magia nos bloqueia aqui dentro. E atacar, só nós dois, seria um duplo suicídio.

Quando se ingressava na Ordem da Fênix, cada um ganhava um comunicador. Um objeto pequeno, sem nenhum valor e com isto, se comunicavam. No caso de Remo era um clipes de papel e Sirius carregava uma moeda trouxa. Para se comunicar, basta colocar a varinha no objeto e mentalizar a mensagem, imediatamente, o bruxo da Ordem mais próximo será avisado. Mas o clipes de Remo e a moeda de Sirius não funcionavam, assim que chegaram aos arredores da casa.

- Eu vou e você fica aqui - falou Sirius, levantando-se do chão e limpando sua calça suja pela poeira do chão.

- Não, eu vou contigo! Alguém pode aparecer e... - os ouvidos de Remo captaram um ruído no quarto úmido. Olhou para Sirius, que estava parado, olhando para a porta do cômodo. - Quem está aí?

Então, Remo viu um rato gorducho se aproximar próximo ao enorme buraco. Era Rabicho e assim sendo, Remo suspirou aliviado e a pressão que seus dedos faziam em sua varinha diminuíra.

- Rabicho, você me deu um baita susto! - reclamou Sirius, entre os dentes - Algum dos nossos estão vindo também?

Pedro voltou a sua forma normal. Era um menino baixo, bastante gordinho. Havia muitas marcas de espinhas espalhada por seu rosto branquelo. Os olhos extremamente redondos e negros, os dentes da frente levemente avantajados, lembrando até mesmo dentes de roedores. Sirius gostava de zombar que Rabicho não conseguia voltar ao seu normal porque os dentes eram de ratos. Pedro parecia bastante acelerado do que o seu normal, suava bastante. Parecia que tinha algo importante a dizer. Deu um passo, em direção à Sirius, quando a madeira rangeu alto.

Foi tudo muito rápido, porque no instante seguinte, Pedro havia despencado junto com boa parte do assoalho. Rapidamente, Remo conseguira amortecer a queda do amigo, com um simples feitiço. Todos os Comensais olharam para cima e Sirius sorriu e acenou tranqüilamente.

- Você vem, Aluado?

- Como?

E, sem ao menos responder, Sirius pulou para dentro do buraco, no meio de tantos Comensais; e sem pensar muito, Remo pulou também. Os três estavam ao centro do círculo: Pedro assustado, Sirius segurando a varinha firmemente e Remo, tentando fazer as contas de quantos estavam contra eles. Mas não houve tempo para contas, porque as janelas se quebraram e outros membros da Ordem da Fênix e Aurores entraram na enorme sala.

Remo ficou um pouco na dúvida de saber o que atacaria primeiro, até que viu o que seria o líder, Hudson Thompson, fugindo no mar dos encapusados. Ele correu atrás do homem, livrando-se dos que tentavam passar pelo seu caminho. Não era só Hudson que estava fugindo, os outros tantos novatos faziam o mesmo. A perseguição estava mais fácil, aos poucos o salão barulhento ficara para trás junto com a multidão, os gritos e os disparos dos feitiços. Era só ele e Hudson, o Comensal fugitivo. Eles corriam para fora do castelo, Remo o mais veloz que conseguia.

Aos poucos o Comensal começou a dar sinais de cansaço. O tempo ajudava, pois fazia uma noite bastante quente e abafada. Remo sempre trazia consigo uma corda (um laço mágico) quando saía em missão pela Ordem. Ele apanhou o laço que ficava preso em seu cinto e lançou o Comensal, como um peão laça um boi desgarrado. Ele segurava forte o homem, que tentava se soltar. Quanto mais ele tentava sair, mas ele se prendia.

- Imobillus - falou Remo. Aproximou-se do homem que estava estirado ao chão e arrancou-lhe a máscara. De fato era Hudson, pelo menos era a descrição que teve obteve na última reunião da Ordem. O homem suava bastante, com os olhos azuis aterrorizados. Com bastante calma, Remo apanhou o seu clipes e verificou que ainda a comunicação não estava boa. Ele conjurou outras cordas e amarrou melhor o homem, feito isso tirou o feitiço de imobilização.

- Olá! - saudou, Remo. - Que noite bonita, não?

- Mais bonito se estivesse uma lua cheia rasgando o céu - retrucou mal humorado. - Como você...

- Todos nós sabemos sobre a sua condição - Hudson interrompeu.

- Não estou aqui para discutir com um verme como você, Hudson. Acabou pra você.

Hudson riu alto e parou de tentar sair da corda, porque a cada movimento que fazia, mais apertada ela ficava.

- Acabou pra mim, mas para você _ainda não_... Irá pagar por isso. Escreva que estou lhe dizendo!

- Que quer dizer com isso? - ele perguntou.

- Remoooooooooo! Remooo! Remo! - gritou Sirius.

Remo virou-se e viu o amigo correndo em sua direção.

- REMO! - Sirius continuava a gritar.

- Hudson, você me dá medo - debochou Remo - O que um abutre e amarrado como você pode fazer contra mim? - continuou Remo.

- Hahaha - riu debochado - Uma vez você me tirou tudo o que era importante para mim, um dia vai chegar a sua vez...

- Remo, precisamos da sua ajuda lá dentro - falou Sirius se aproximando do amigo - Parece que o Hudson fugiu e...

Então Sirius parou de falar, vendo o Comensal arramado no chão.

- Ora, ora, ora... Vejam só quem está no chão - riu-se Sirius - Bom trabalho, Aluado. Esperem só o pessoal ficar sabendo.

- Vocês irão pagar por isso! - falou Hudson com raiva nos olhos.

- Haha, 'té parece! - Sirius olhou para o amigo - Está ouvindo estas asneiras desde quando?

- Asnei... - começou o Comensal, que foi interrompido por um chute de Sirius.

- Sirius! - repreendeu, Remo.

- Eu não quero ouvir bobagens e vem você deveria. Vamos levar este traste para dentro, pessoal estava te procurando...

Os dois levaram Hudson Thompson para dentro da casa abandonava. Havia muitas coisas quebradas e a casa pareceu mais frágil do que era. Vidros quebrados, pedaços de madeira podre no chão e alguns Comensais capturados. Assim que Remo apresentou o Comensal que havia capturado para Moody, ele desaparatou para sua casa.

Afinal o que ele teria feito? Tirado algo de importante para Hudson? Mal o conhecia, mas aquela dúvida estava o atormentando. Verificou o quarto de sua mãe, estava tudo bem com ela. Dormia feito um anjo. Caminhou para o seu quarto, cansado. Abriu a janela e observou a lua. Tão linda e tão mortífera. Ele não queria pensar na semana que vem, seria lua cheia e ele desejou mais uma vez estar em Hogwarts. Perguntou para lua até quando teria tanto sofrimento. Perguntou também o que ele teria feito em outras vidas, para ser condenado a tanta dor. Todo mundo se acertava, menos ele.

Ele riu da sua própria auto piedade. Ele que deixara a sua felicidade fugir. Melane havia escapado por entre seus dedos, como água. E daí que seu irmão havia sido morto por um lobisomem? Ele via amor nos olhos de Melane, não era superficial... Se ela gostasse mesmo, havia de aceita-lo, assim como seus amigos. De repente as coisas pareciam tão fáceis... Será que ela voltaria? Será que ele teria coragem de contar seu segredo?

Naquela noite Remo não dormiu, apesar do cansaço que estava sentindo. Passou a noite inteira a escrever.

* * *

Da última vez que esteve na Biblioteca Nacional da Grã-Bretanha (localizada no Beco Diagonal) Remo havia pego uns exemplares de livros sobre Artes das Trevas. Queria saber mais como se defender de Voldemort, Comensais da Morte e companhia limitada. Mas para saber se defender, ele teria que conhecer algo mais. Muito mais do que as aulas que teve em Hogwarts, algo mais aprofundado. Remo lia sobre Dementadores quando ouviu um ploft.

Remo tirou os olhos dos livros e observou Sirius, com o rosto meio carrancudo.

- O que está lendo?

- Dez maneiras para matar Voldemort - respondeu Remo, voltando seus olhos para o livro.

Sirius sentou ao seu lado, Remo sentiu os olhos negros do amigo o observando. Ele olhou de esguelha para Sirius. O amigo estava estranho...

- Que foi? O que tem aí em sua mão? - perguntou Remo.

Sirius girava um envelope amarelo. Girava pra lá e pra cá.

- Almofadinhas? Algo de ruim aconteceu? - continuou Remo, colocando o livro de lado. - Notícias ruins?

- Algo de péssimo aconteceu... - resmungou mal humorado - Encontrei o Frank, sabe? Melhor você ver com seus próprios olhos...- disse ele jogando o envelope para Remo.

Ele abriu rapidamente, esperando péssimas notícias mas não foi isso que encontrou. Era um convite de casamento. Remo olhou para o amigo sem entender nada. Frank Longbottom iria se casar com Alice, que mal havia naquilo?

- Onde está a má notícia?

- _Onde_? - replicou Sirius, dando um pulo do sofá - Virou moda, todo mundo se casando agora?

- Eu ainda não entendi o que você quer dizer com isso, Almofadinhas.

- Isso é uma péssima notícia. Imagine quando Rouge ver isso! - contou, com os olhos negros arregalados. - Todos os nossos amigos, colegas estão se casando!

- Sirius, eu acho que você precisa rever sua relação coma Rouge...

- Ninguém quer me entender! Nem você, Aluado... Aposto se a doida varrida da Melane estivesse aqui, vocês se casariam depois de formados. Virou uma lenda isso! - continuou Sirius, irritado.

- Sirius, eu...

- Todos vocês são os últimos, penúltimos, antepenúltimos dos românticos! Eu só tenho dezoito anos e a Rouge também...

- Sinceramente, eu não entendo vocês dois. Já falou isso com ela?

- Bem...

- Olá, Sirius! - disse Francis, descendo as escadas. - Como vai, querido?

Sirius olhou de um modo estranho para Francis e a cumprimentou.

- Onde está o Pedro, hein? - ela perguntou.

- Deve estar comendo por aí - disse Sirius. - 'Tá tudo bem com a senhora?

- Sim - ela respondeu prontamente - Remo, meu filho, vou dar uma saída e já volto...

- Ok, mãe - falou, Remo - Tome cuidado, sim..

Assim que Dona Francis saiu da casa, Sirius olhou assombrado para Remo.

- Você não deveria deixar a sua mãe sair deste jeito, Aluado.

- Que jeito?

- Ela ainda está doente!

- Doente?

- Lógico...

- Minha mãe está em perfeitas condições, Almofadinhas. Aquela gripe misteriosa passou...

- Acho que você 'tá é ficando louco. Sua mãe está podre, deveria levar ela no Hospital e...

Ploft! Pedro havia aparatado para a casa de Remo.

- Aí está você, seu gordo safado! - zombou, Remo - Precisa fazer uma dieta. Você quase matou todos nós!

- Dieta é uma palavra que não existe no dicionário do Rabicho - explicou Sirius, jogando-se no sofá.

- E aí, notícias do Tiago? - perguntou Pedro, encostando-se na parede.

- Duvido que tenhamos notícias dele... - respondeu Remo - Por um longo e imenso tempo...

- Isso sim são férias! Sair de Hogwarts, se casar, ter dispensa da Ordem, viajar na Cassie - observou Pedro - Ter uma garota pra se amarrar...

- Se você tomasse banho, né, Rabicho! Teria mil garotas pra se amarrar - disse Sirius, batucando os pés no chão - Todas loucas, mas teria.

- Quer calar a boca? - falou Rabicho, irritado. - Só porque você pensa que é o garanhão, fica zombando com a minha cara.

- Pensa? - repetiu Sirius, rindo - Eu _sou_! Sou um _máximo_, eu diria.

- Por que abriu a boca, Rabicho? - reclamou Remo, dirigindo-se para a cozinha. - Agora ele vai ficar se gabando por horas...

- Que livro é este, hein? - perguntou Rabicho.

- Que tal ler a capa... - resmungou Sirius.

- Arte das Trevas... - falou Rabicho, folheando o livro - Aluado, 'cê não acha que está se interessando _demais_ nestas coisas?

- Como assim? - perguntou Remo.

- Não é a primeira vez que vejo que está lendo este tipo de livros... Ele aqui é sobre criatura das trevas e como reconhecê-las... - continuou Rabicho - Deste jeito, vou começar a desconfiar de você.

Remo andou até a porta da cozinha e cruzou os braços.

- Rabicho quando 'cê abre a boca só sai asneiras mesmo - falou Sirius - Ele só esta lendo isso, para... Para...

- Para me defender, defender a minha mãe, defender o meu amigo Rabicho que está desconfiando de mim neste exato momento - completou Remo. - E além do mais, eu sou a própria criatura das trevas - debochou Remo, fazendo com que Sirius risse alto.

- Defender? Quem quer te matar?

- Ai, Merlin! - resmungou Sirius - Garanto que ele quer te matar também!

- Quem?! - perguntou Rabicho meio assustado.

- Almofadinhas, não complica porque o Rabicho tá meio lerdo hoje... No dia que capturei o tal Hudson, ele disse que iria me fazer pagar...

- Dentre dez Comensais capturados, dez nos juram de morte e falam que nós vamos pagar - contou Sirius.

- Eu sei... Mas ele foi diferente, parecia que não era só da boca pra fora. - continuou Remo - Ainda me disse que eu tirei algo de precioso dele e que eu teria que pagar por isso. Foi algo assim, não me lembro direito agora...

- Vai ver que tem algo com a Melane - sugeriu Rabicho, entrando da cozinha.

- Melane? - repetiu Sirius e Remo.

- Que ela tem a ver com isso? - falou Sirius, indo pra cozinha também.

- Ué! - exclamou Rabicho, abrindo os armários - Aquele pai dela, _estronhoso_... Vai ver que ele está metido com Arte das Trevas... Vai ver que _alugou_ um Comensal pra te matar.

- Boa idéia! - falou Sirius - Boa idéia para folhetins de drama. Rabicho, sua imaginação vai longe. De onde tirou a idéia que Comensais podem ser _alugados_?

- Ora bolas! Nunca assistiu filmes? Daqueles que se alugam pessoas pra matar uma outra pessoa - explicou Rabicho, comendo bolacha.

- Isso é coisa de trouxa! Tire isso da cabeça - falou Sirius, sentando em cima da mesa.

- Saí da mesa, ô! - bronqueou Remo, empurrando Sirius - Eu não faço idéia do que eu tenha feito, mas foi sem intenção...

- Coisa de louco isso, Aluado... - consolou Sirius - E você, seu rato sem graça. Pare de comer!

- Porquê? - perguntou Rabicho, com a boca cheia de bolacha.

- Está de dieta - informou Remo, tomando-lhe o pote de bolachas.

- Estou?

- Sim, está!

* * *

Depois daquela tarde Remo tratou de fazer muitas coisas (alguma delas com ajuda de Sirius). Primeiro colocou reparo em sua mãe. Tentou enxergá-la de outra maneira, mas estava tudo bem. Ela não lhe parecia doente tampouco com vestígio da gripe passada. A única coisa que ele pode notar era que sua mãe já não passava muito o seu tempo com Remo. Dona Francis parecia estar organizando alguma coisa... Mexendo em seus livros de feitiços (ela era uma Encantadora), cuidando do jardim, fazendo as suas compotas.

Ela estava diferente e Remo também estava... Ele tinha idéias malucas na cabeça. A guerra estava começando, eram muitos Comensais para poucos Aurores, os bruxos da Ordem da Fênix também. Ele achava que era isso que estava lhe afastando de sua mãe.

Remo não costumava sair em combates, era difícil de acontecer. Ele ficava mais nas estratégias, nos livros, no esquema de ataque. Ele pesquisava o que era pedido, saía em busca de pistas. Não era _muito_ perigoso perto do que Sirius, Pedro, Tiago, Rouge costumavam fazer. Os amigos de Remo, iam para as batalhas, para caçar Comensais (como Sirius gostava de dizer) e poderiam não voltar vivos. E se caso isso acontecesse, uma parcela de culpa seria de Remo, porque ele quem elaborava os planos. Isso o consumia um pouco, tantas vezes ele quis mudar de posições. Mas era bom no que fazia e Dumbledore junto de Moody não o trocavam de posição por nada.

Pensando em tudo isso, Remo fechou o livro que estava estudando (sobre Dementadores) e foi procurar a sua mãe. Ela estava na cozinha, o cheiro de geleia havia tomado toda a casa.

- Mãe, eu posso falar com você?

Ela olhou de uma maneira estranha para Remo e disse:

- Qual é o problema? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Você está estranha, mãe... - começou Remo - Pensa que não te conheço? O que há contigo?

- Remo, meu filho... Não tem nada de errado comigo, eu estou bem - ela respondeu calmamente - Me preocupo com você. Eu não queria você metido nesta guerra, meu único filho, minha única família. Fomos abandonados por todos depois que seu pai morreu. Eu não quero te perder agora.

- Mãe, nada vai acontecer comigo - ele respondeu.

- Já está acontecendo - ela insistiu, virando-se para o fogão e mexendo a geleia - Já _est_ acontecendo... Quer você queria, quer não.

- O que você está falando? - ele perguntou preocupado.

- Eu posso sentir, filho. Sabe disso! Você sabe, por isso peço que você desista.

- Mãe! - exclamou o filho se aproximando da mãe - O que você está vendo? O que você está sentindo? Quem sabe pode ajudar a Ordem e...

- Remo, não diga bobagens - disse brava - Meu tempo aqui já se esgotou e vai demorar para nascer outra igual a mim. Vai demorar... - ela disse sem esperanças - Muitas coisas terríveis estão para acontecer. Contigo, com teus amigos, com os bruxos. Mas vejo coisas boas depois da tempestade de chumbo, eu vejo paz... Remo, escute as palavras de sua mãe...

- Eu sou todo ouvidos à senhora.

- Pois então faça o que eu digo. Fique fora disso tudo. Você pode, você tem esta opção. Nada você pode fazer, tem que se salvar. Vá embora daqui.

- Mãe, uma vez você me disse que não é fugindo que os problemas passarão.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Os problemas serão os mesmos mas a dor será menor. Será pequena. O seu destino já foi traçado por Ele - disse ela, com o dedo indicador apontado para cima - Tá traçado. Mas a dor... Ah, a dor Remo... Ela pode ser menor, pequenina. Eu só quero o seu bem. Que você sofra menos do que já vem sofrendo por minha culpa, todas as noites de lua cheia.

Remo ficou nervoso.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que lhe dizer que a culpa não foi sua. Foi minha a irresponsabilidade - ele disse, perdendo o controle de sua voz - Não foi sua culpa. Quantas vezes teremos que discutir isso?

- Eu sou a sua mãe ainda, não fale deste jeito comigo. Se não tivesse o largado por aí! Eu não quero discutir, não quero brigar. Eu quero que você viva em paz, longe da Inglaterra. Longe desta ilha que está coberta por nuvens negras. Longe da dor e de sofrimentos, de coisas que você não precisa viver. De coisas que fugiram de sua responsabilidade. Você pode ficar, a desgraça será a mesma, mas o sofrimento não.

- Mãe... Nós não podemos sonhar que tudo acabou. Eu não posso, nem você. Continuarei na Inglaterra, continuarei na Ordem. Você quer paz? Eu também quero... E nem se alguém viesse aqui e me contasse os meus próximos anos, mesmo sabendo de tudo, eu ficaria. Eu luto por você, mãe. Luto por mim, por tempos felizes. E quem sabe eu possa impedir esta desgraça que você diz? E quem sabe eu possa amenizar a dor, as perdas, nem que seja absorvendo tudo isso? Eu não vou fugir, nunca me perdoaria. Nunca me perdoaria... - ele repetiu com os olhos cheios d'água - De ver toda a desgraça que está por vir sem ajudar os meus amigos, sem lutar pela a paz que eu quero, que você quer, que nós precisamos. Não vou ficar de braços cruzados! - exclamou com ânimo - E vou fazer o possível, eu juro, mãe.

Francis não pode deixar de sorrir e abraçou seu filho forte. Ambos precisavam de um abraço e de algumas lágrimas derramadas, porque nem todas as lágrimas são um mal. Francis naquele instante teve mais orgulho de seu filho e teve certeza que ele agüentaria tudo o que estava por vir. Ela não sabia de muita coisa, apenas uma nuvem preta cobrindo o céu. Uma densa fumaça em volta de seu filho e dos amigos dele. Aquilo era um mal presságio, somente visível aos olhos dela. Mas a partir daquele momento, uma fraca luz acendeu em seu peito e ela pode acreditar em dias melhores. Mesmos se eles demorassem a chegar e mesmo se ela não estivesse viva para presenciar. Seu filho estaria e isso fez dela um pouco mais feliz. Um pouco mais confiante.


	12. Savana

**N/A: ****- vaias -** TÁ, EU MEREÇO! Se eu contar que possa me atrapalhar nestes meses vocês não vão acreditar. Eu escrevi este capítulo em três dias (13/10/04, 15/10/04, 19/10/04) quando me deu um surto de insparação. Meu computador pifou, perdi todas as minhas fics. Sorte que este capítulo estava com a minha beta. Passou _muito tempo_ e eis que surge uma luz rosa no meu MSN, o espírito sagrado chamado **Lary-Chan. **Ela me lembrou que eu tinha que atualizar a Lobos. **EU TINHA ESQUECIDO!** DESCULPAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Daí eu vi que tinha os capítulos treze e quatorze pronto, mas cadê o doze? Afê. Foi uma luta conseguir ele de volta. Uma luta achar a Pati (minha beta) e fazer com que ela me mandasse o capítulo. E finalmente estou atualizando! Os outros capítulos não vão demorar, até porque estou adiantada e estou com mais tempo de escrever.

Espero que gostem do capítulo, porque eu adorei escreve-lo.

**LARY, BRIGADA POR ME AVISAR SEMPRE, VIU?! **E obrigada a todos pela paciência D

* * *

**Capítulo doze - Savana **

Convencer Rabicho a comer menos estava sendo difícil. E convencer Sirius a parar de comer na frente de Rabicho mais difícil ainda. Sirius podia comer um elefante recheado de chocolate, com direito a granulados e um copo imenso de suco de abóbora bem doce. Sirius poderia comer o planeta Terra e outros planetas do sistema solar que nada aconteceria com ele. Rabicho costumava o acompanhar nestas comilanças, mas ele não era igual ao amigo. Se Rabicho comesse muito o efeito era instantâneo. Sua barriga ficava cada vez maior e a gordura aumentava.

Antes de ingressar na Ordem da Fênix, era necessário fazer alguns testes, uma preparação e Remo ficava pensando como Rabicho teria passado se ele era lento demais. _Demais_. Para tentar aguçar a agilidade de Pedro, Sirius e Remo, nas horas vagas, faziam com que Rabicho praticasse exercícios. E era o que eles estavam fazendo agora... Rabicho corria de um lado para o outro no jardim dos Potter.

- Rabicho, você tem que respirar pelo nariz e _DEPOIS_ soltar pela boca - Sirius gritou pela vigésima vez. - Você está pegando o ar pela boca e soltando pela boca!

Pedro parou de correr e estava bastante ofegante. Deitou na grama cansado, seus pulmões imploravam por ar e suas pernas por descanso. Remo e Sirius se entreolharam.

- Ok, acho que já chega por hoje... - disse Remo piedoso, olhando para o amigo estupefado no chão.

- Aluado, ele está correndo há pouco tempo, foram vinte minutos! - discordou Sirius - Rabicho, levanta. Você tem que queimar todas estas suas calorias acumuladas. Quer ser um grande bruxo? - perguntou, levantando Rabicho do chão.

- É lógico...

- Então comece por aqui - disse Sirius colocando a mão na _barriguinha_ de Rabicho - Depois nós vemos o que vamos fazer com você.

- Estou com fome... - informou Rabicho - Estou suado e quero ir embora. Tchau Almofadinhas, tchau Aluado.

- Meninos! O chá está na mesa! - chamou a Sra. Potter - Andem senão esfria!

- Pensando bem, acho que vou ficar... - continuou Rabicho.

Os três rapidamente foram tomar o chá das cinco. A mesa estava linda, com bolos, tortas, pães e vendo tudo aquilo o estômago de Remo deu um solavanco. Tudo aquilo estava lhe deixando com mais fome. Sentaram-se na mesa e apressadamente, Rabicho apanhou uma enorme (e excelente) fatia de bolo de laranja. Foi quando Sirius berrou:

- RABICHOOOOOOOOO!

Remo e Rabicho olharam meio apavorados para o amigo.

- Cê tá de dieta, não pode comer nada que tem nesta mesa - continuou Sirius - Devolve este pedaço de bolo de laranja.

Pedro arregalou seus olhinhos pequenos e olhou a enorme fatia de bolo que tinha em suas pequenas mãos.

- Devolva isso, _agora_ - disse Sirius autoritário, levantando-se da mesa. Nisso, Sra. Potter adentrou na sala, ela tinha a varinha em punho e o rosto assustado.

- Que gritaria é esta? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não - respondeu Remo - É que Sirius é meio exagerado. Rabicho está de dieta e não pode comer nada que tem aqui, em vez do Sirius falar pra ele não comer ele prefere berrar.

- Sirius Black! - chamou Sra. Potter, bastante brava - Pare com isso, já. Vocês dois, parem com isso!

Sirius tentava arrancar o pedaço do bolo das mãos de Rabicho. Os dois estavam quase brigando e o que Rabicho tinha na mão nem poderia mais ser chamado de bolo, era uma massa amarela e havia muitos farelos no chão. Sirius só soltou o amigo quando conseguiu lhe tirar o "bolo" das mãos.

- Ahá, aqui está! - finalizou Sirius todo orgulhoso - Vamos comprar algo que você possa comer.

- Sem antes você limpar toda esta sujeirada - interrompeu a Sra. Potter - E acho besteira esta coisa de dieta!

- Besteira? Rabicho sempre arruina os nossos planos. Muita gordura localizada...

Sra. Potter pediu para que não voltassem tarde e saiu da sala conversando consigo mesma. Sirius empurrou com o pé os farelos de bolo para debaixo do tapete e isso lhe rendeu uma bronca de Remo.

Os três aparataram em frente do Caldeirão Furado. Fazia uma tarde cinzenta em Londres, uma brisa fria balançava os cabelos de Remo e aquilo lhe fez lembrar Melane. Será que ela o procuraria mesmo ou era balela de Daniel? Mas ele parecia tão verdadeiro... Ora Remo se apegava na esperança de que ela voltaria, ora ele achava melhor ela não voltar. A única coisa que ele tinha certeza era que ela fazia mais falta do que ele podia imaginar. Tantos anos juntos de convivência para serem interrompidos deste jeito. Uma forma brusca, inesperada e dolorida.

- Wow, Aluado? Tá difícil hoje, hein? - reclamou Rabicho.

- Difícil o quê?

- Falar com você, vai ficar aí parado feito um besta?

- Tá falando de quê?!

- Rabicho está falando que nós não vamos comer no Caldeirão - explicou Sirius com calma - Tá meio aéreo, né? - completou rindo. - Vai, vamos lá...

Quinze minutos de caminhada e Rabicho já estava reclamando de fome, de sede e de mais outras coisas que Remo não se preocupou em ouvir. Até ele estava cansado, parecia até que estavam andando em círculos.

- Almofadinhas, onde nós estamos indo, exatamente? - perguntou Remo.

- Procurando uma loja... - ele respondeu.

- Uma vez a Lily me disse que as coloridas são as melhores - comentou Remo - Que tal aquela ali?

- Aquela está ótima, vamos que estou faminto! - disse Rabicho atravessando a rua.

Na loja, Sirius foi atrás de Rabicho para que ele não pegasse nada muito calórico e Remo foi olhando nas prateleiras. De todas as lojas de Londres que eles poderiam entrar, foram na _mais errada_ que fosse possível. Era uma loja de doces. Doces para tudo quanto é lado e isso o fez lembrar que Lílian viva de doces e balas. "As lojas coloridas são as melhores", ressoou a voz da amiga em sua cabeça. Remo virou-se para procurar seus amigos e assustou com uma moça estava prontamente a sua frente.

- E... Oi?

- Desculpe pelo tropeção.

- Ah, não foi nada... - ela disse encabulada - Eu te conheço de algum lugar?

- Não - ele respondeu rapidamente. - Eu não me lembro de você. Desculpe...

- Melane, é você? - perguntou de repente.

- Não, meu nome é Savana McTalon - disse ela, estendendo a mão.

Savana era morena, sua pele tinha cor de sorvete de chocolate. Cabelos negros e escorridos, os olhos bastante escuros. Remo forçou seus olhos, por frações de segundos achou que era Melane disfarçada, mas foram apenas segundos.

- Sou Remo Lupin - ele apresentou-se, apertando a mão da garota.

- Quem é Melane?

- Uma amiga minha...

- Suponho que eu me pareça com ela - disse o analisando e isso o incomodou.

- Nem um pouco...

Savana tinha o nariz empinado e Remo achou curioso.

- Mas eu conheço você. Talvez da escola ou alguma coisa assim...

- Hogwarts? - ele perguntou.

- É... - ela respondeu sem ter muita certeza do que tinha afirmado.

- De que casa você é?

- Aluado, aí está você! - disse Sirius - Que raio de loja é esta? - perguntou nervoso - Só pode estar de brincadeira comigo. Você nos trouxe em uma loja de doces trouxas!

- Cadê o Rabicho?

- Eu não consegui segurar ele, está se empanturrando de torta de morango lá nos fundos.

- Vocês vieram em uma loja de doces para não comprar doces? - riu Savana.

- Opa, olá! Quem é você? - perguntou Sirius.

- Savana McTalon, a _quase_ dona da loja - ela respondeu, esticando a mão.

- Sirius Black – e cumprimentou a morena - Amiga de Remo?

- Eu conheço ele de algum lugar... - contou Savana.

- Talvez Hogwarts. Mas nunca te vi lá... Você é sonserina?

- Não - ela respondeu rindo. - Que conversa maluca é esta?

- Haha - riu Sirius - Gostei de você. Os sonserinos fedem mesmo... Quantos anos você tem?

- Dezenove...

- Ahhh! - exclamou Remo - Você é mais velha que nós, por isso não a conhecemos.

- Quantos anos vocês tem?

- Dezessete - respondeu Sirius - Em breve, dezoito.

- Pirralhos - zombou Savana.

- Vamos lá ver o Rabicho, senão ele acaba com a sua loja.

- Se ele pagar, tudo bem - brincou a garota.

- Rabicho está de dieta e viemos parar aqui por acaso... Não conheço bem a Londres trouxa.

- Trouxa? - ela perguntou.

Sirius sentou-se ao lado de Rabicho, que comia outro tipo de bolo. Havia três pratos sujos em cima da mesa.

- Que bom que está gostando - disse Savana - Vocês são os últimos clientes, eu estava fechando a loja quando vocês entraram.

- Isso é bom ou isso é ruim? - perguntou Rabicho de boca cheia.

- Isso é ótimo, minha mãe diz que sempre quando fico na loja não entra ninguém... - falou sentando-se na mesa.

- Como consegue trabalhar aqui? Com todos estes doces? - perguntou Sirius.

- Uma hora a gente enjoa. Minha mãe sempre teve loja de doce e eu aprendi a não gostar de doce... E só fico aqui nas férias...

- Ah, você faz o que depois que terminou Hogwarts? - Sirius perguntou.

- Faculdade de Medicina.

- Medicina? - perguntaram os três. Da boca de Rabicho voaram algumas migalhas de bolo.

- É...

- Você é louca, garota. Medicina? Por que não se torna uma curandeira em vez de médica? - perguntou Sirius. - Mexer com sangue e todas aquelas coisas.

- Curandeira? Tá brincando... - disse ressentida.

- De que casa você falou que era mesmo? - perguntou Remo.

- Eu não disse. Até porque nem sei de que casa é esta que estão falando...

- Céus... - disse baixinho Remo - Você não sabe o que é Hogwarts, não?

- Durmstrang! - exclamou Sirius faceiro.

- Lá eles ensinam Artes das Trevas - comentou Remo. - Bem, chega de comer, Rabicho. Vamos embora, vamos!

Sirius sacou a varinha e fez desaparecer os doces que estavam sobre a mesa e Rabicho nem teve tempo de dizer "não". Savana olhou assustada para Sirius.

- Ele come demais, né? Rabicho, você vai ter que recuperar o tempo que gastou nesta doceira. Vai sofrer, meu querido - falou Sirius se divertindo.

- Quanto foi tudo isso? - perguntou Remo, tirando dinheiro do bolso.

- Sete libras - respondeu olhando a varinha de Sirius - De onde vocês vieram?

- Da barriga das nossas mães - zombou Rabicho - Olha, eu não tenho dinheiro trouxa... Quanto é que dá vinte sete... Vinte sete quanto?

- Sete libras! - ela repetiu - Estão tentando me dar um golpe?

- Golpe? - perguntou Sirius - Que nada... Ô Aluado, cê não tem nada aí contigo?

- Nada de libras... - respondeu Remo - Mas Savana... é Savana, né?

- É! - respondeu desconfiada dos garotos.

- Depois você dá uma passada no Gringotes e troca o dinheiro, amanhã, hein? Bom, acho que isso dá... - e Remo colocou uma porção de moedas douradas na mesa, Sirius e Rabicho fizeram o mesmo.

- Obrigada pela comida! - agradeceu Rabicho.

Quando os três estavam há uma quadra de distância da loja ele ouviu um zum-zum-zum logo atrás. Remo virou-se despreocupado para atrás viu Savana correndo atrás deles.

- Ah, céus. Ela está correndo atrás da gente... Ou não? - Remo disse.

Sirius e Pedro olharam para atrás e viram Savana acenando para eles.

- Hum... Talvez devêssemos acenar pra ela - comentou Pedro, levantando o braço e fazendo cara de feliz - Bem, _vamos_.

- Espera aê, Rabicho. Vai ver que ela está atrás do Aluado - disse Sirius sorrindo - Vamos deixar eles sozinhos - e riu do seu próprio comentário.

- Té mais, Aluado - despediu-se Rabicho e logo em seguida aparatou. Sirius olhou para os lados e acenou para o amigo e aparatou também. Remo não teve tempo de dizer absolutamente nada, foi tudo muito rápido. E a única londrina que percebeu o desaparecimento instantâneo de seus amigos fora Savana que olhava assustada para Remo. Ele andou até ela e disse oi, mas Savana não pareceu ouvir.

- Savana? - ele chamou, colocando a mão no ombro dela. Ela tentou esconder seu olhar surpreso mas não conseguiu.

- Olha... Se a minha mãe não tivesse visto vocês três na loja eu até aceitaria o golpe de vocês. Foi o mais divertido de todos, até agora. Iria guardar todas estas moedas - disse ela tirando o ouro do bolso - de recordação, mas... Minha mãe viu vocês, por isso quero que você me pague em libras. Ou dólar, _menos_ isso que me deram.

- Mas não aplicamos um golpe em você. Só não tenho nenhum dinheiro trouxa aqui, nada de libras muito menos dólar - ele explicou novamente - Já que faz tanta questão das libras, eu lhe trago o dinheiro amanhã e você fica com este, como garantia que eu vá voltar.

Savana continuava desconfiada.

- O Gringotes não está aberto esta hora, já passa das seis - continuou Remo. - Eu tenho cara de ladrão?

- Não - ela disse rindo - Você jura que nunca nos falamos antes?

- Cismou com isso - respondeu Remo, continuando a caminhar - Não me lembro de você. Você é diferente...

- Diferente como? - perguntou interessada acompanhando os passos largos de Remo.

- Seus traços não são ingleses.

- Ah, sim.... - suspirou aliviada - Meu pai é indiano, minha mãe inglesa.

- História de amor.

- Se não fosse pelo fato do meu pai ter abandonado minha mãe ainda grávida, até poderia ser - ela contou.

- Nossa... Eu, é... Não sabia. Desculpe.

- Não se preocupe - ela falou rapidamente - Eu não me preocupo, nem minha mãe... Muito menos o meu pai - ela riu. - Onde é que você mora?

- Longe pra caramba... Longe do centro, longe.

- Longe quanto? Liverpool?

- Conhece o Bosque do Uivo?

- Sei! Uma vez, quando tinha quinze anos, minhas amigas queriam ir lá. Fiquei sabendo que aquele vilarejo era amaldiçoado e no bosque morava lobisomens vorazes e estas coisas. Toda noite de lua cheia os lobisomens vão pra lá. Principalmente na época de férias. Minha mãe nunca me deixou ir para aqueles lados do país. E você mora lá?

- Moro...

- E não tem medo? Se bem que... - ela disse séria - Eu acho que isso tudo uma grande besteira. Lobisomens não existem. Isso é tão claro, como pessoas _normais_ podem acreditar nisso.

- Ah, existem - disse Remo bruscamente - Pra quem estudou em Durmstrang isso deveria ser bem claro.

- Já vai começar com esta história? - Savana disse, parando de andar. - Estava conversando numa boa até este papinho besta.

- Que foi? - perguntou sem entender.

- Nada! - disse virando as costas - Até mais!

- Ei! - Remo chamou - E a nossa dívida?

Mas ela não respondeu então, Remo seguiu o seu caminho.

* * *

Remo acordou de súbito. Estava suado, _bastante_ suado. Passou a mão por entre seus cabelos castanho claro, tentando lembrar o que tinha sonhado para acordar naquele estado. Vasculhou a mente a procura de algo e não achou nada, apenas a sensação de um buraco no estômago. Sentou-se na cama, acalmou-se... Deitou novamente mas o sono havia ido embora sendo assim, levantou de vez. Abriu a janela de seu quarto e o Sol estava bastante alto. "Dormi demais", concluiu. De repente sentiu-se movido de uma pressa. Tomou seu banho, arrumou seu quarto e desceu para comer alguma coisa. Engoliu um copo de leite e enfiou uma maçã no bolso. Achou estranho sua mãe não estar em casa, ela sempre lhe avisava de suas saídas assim como ele. Remo rascunhou um bilhete dizendo que iria para o Beco Diagonal e não voltaria tão cedo. Apanhou os livros que havia emprestado da Biblioteca Nacional e aparatou para o Caldeirão Furado. Estava começando a ficar bom em aparatação mas não tão confiante como deveria e isso o atrapalhava um pouco.

O Beco estava cheio e Gringotes também. Remo tinha encasquetado com a idéia das sete libras. Tanto, que ficou um bom tempo na fila do banco para sacar o dinheiro. Agora ele fazia questão de pagar Savana. "Golpista!", ele pensou sorrindo. Poderia não ser provido de dinheiro, de ser econômico (mão de vaca, como Tiago gostava de frisar) mas ele assumia as suas dívidas. Mesmo que a tal garota não fizesse questão, ele fazia. Após sair do banco foi até a biblioteca devolver os livros e apanhou mais dois exemplares. Um deles sobre lobisomens. Ele sempre costumava a ler livros sobre lobisomens para aprender um pouco de si mesmo. Geralmente os livros sobre Licantropia eram tão vagos, inexatos e nunca alimentavam suficientemente a sede de saber de Remo. Apanhou suas coisas e circulou por Londres, procurando a loja mais colorida da cidade. Andou cerca de horas e não achou a fabulosa loja de doces. Como uma loja tão colorida poderia desaparecer no cinza de Londres? Como ele pode esquecer o caminho? Era algumas quadras do Caldeirão Furado, ele tinha _tanta_ certeza daquilo. Mas, aos poucos, aquela certeza transformou-se em incerteza, confusão e depois loucura. Então, tomou seu rumo novamente. Parou em pub que ele costumava encontrar-se com Lílian. O lugar era tão agradável que passou a voltar lá mesmo sem a companhia da amiga. Tomava café, chocolate quente e de vez em quando alguma cerveja. Não era do seu feitio, mas de vez em quando lhe batia uma vontade, de tanto ver as pessoas no lugar desfrutando da bebida. Ele preferia dez milhões de vezes a cerveja amanteigada do barulhento Três Vassouras. Sentiu falta do lugar, sentiu falta de Hogwarts e consequentemente de Melane. Suspirou tristemente e seu coração pulsou vagarosamente com a lembrança da garota. Fazia tempo que ele não se pegava pensando nela... A marca que Melane havia feito nele era bastante intensa.

_Ela tem mel no nome, assim como nos lábios. Eu sou o ácido do limão. Ela o mel dos deuses._

Foi o que escapou de seus dedos naquele instante. "Limão...", disse para si mesmo. A primeira vez que Melane havia provado de seus lábios sentira gosto de limão, sempre achou isso curioso. Foi um toc-toc no vidrou que lhe chamou atenção. Era Savana lhe direcionado um olhar animado. Ele observou a garota entrar no pub com certa graça, ela tinha um andar elegante.

- Oi!

- Olá, por favor, sente-se - ele pediu, afastando seus papéis da mesa - Eu procurei a sua loja por toda cidade e não a encontrei.

- Isso porque nós estamos de mudança. Minha mãe comprou uma loja maior, mas eu te vi.

- Me viu?

- Sim, passou diversas vezes pela loja...

- Por que não foi falar comigo? - perguntou sério.

- Porque minha mãe iria te reconhecer e me aplicar um sermão. Mas não quero falar sobre isso.

- Ah, não? Pois dê isso a sua mãe - disse colocando o dinheiro em cima da mesa - Eu queria lhe entregar isso.

- Oh... - Savana suspirou surpresa - Você não tem cara de golpista de loja de doces. Não quero mais o seu dinheiro, deixa este papo pra lá. Não vim aqui atrás dele. Eu queria dizer que foi uma honra te receber em minha loja e de seu amigo provar os bolos de minha mãe.

- Está dizendo isso por causa que agora você sabe que não sou golpista? - perguntou rindo.

- De maneira alguma! E me sinto honrada de estar falando com você agora - ela disse bastante séria - Eu sou sua fã.

Então, Remo engasgou-se com o chá que estava bebericando. Fã?

- Fã? E desde quando eu tenho fã?

Savana pareceu não entender.

- Se isso é alguma brincadeira de Sirius e Tiago peço que me fale agora - pediu ele - Meus amigos adoram pegar peça nos outros.

- Você J. Lupin, não? - perguntou meio incerta - Autor de "Os últimos poemas". Ou não?

- É... - afirmou assombrado.

- Eu sabia que era você! - disse animadíssima com os olhos negros brilhando - Quando você disse "Lupin", eu fiquei matutando que te conhecia de algum lugar. E depois os seus cabelos... Como não tem fãs? Você deve ter um monte delas! Eu li "Os últimos poemas" até do avesso, já escrevi para a editora para saber quando sairia o próximo livro mas eles nunca sabem de nada. Já decorei até alguns sonetos. Gosto mais dos sonetos... - contou. - Mas as poesias são ótimas - acrescentou rapidamente. - A forma como você escreve, acho fascinante. É como se fossem milhares de cartas de amor encadernadas.

Remo sentiu suas bochechas vermelhas e quentes como magma. Sentiu-se nu na frente de Savana. Ela ficou mais alguns minutos falando de seu livro. Disse muitas coisas que nem ele mesmo conhecia sobre si. Ela sabia muito mais dele (através de sua poesia) do que ele mesmo jamais soube. Falou sobre a técnica. Não havia técnica algumas, ele apenas escrevia. Deixava seus dedos deslizarem sobre o pergaminho. E aquele livro eram cartas de amor mesmo. Poesias e sonetos frustados. Todos escritos e feitos para uma pessoa. Para Melane.

- Me empolguei, certo? - ela disse parecendo encabulada.

- Não. Eu nunca tinha encontrado alguém que lesse os meus poemas. Ou melhor, que gostasse deles. Eu me sinto até... Envergonhado.

- Está brincando?

- Não, é sério - ele riu - Você é a primeira... Obrigado apreciar a minha poesia dor-de-cotovelo.

Savana riu divertidamente.

- Os poemas, foram escritos para alguém? - perguntou curiosa - Veja só, você estava escrevendo.

Ela apanhou o pergaminho que Remo havia rabiscado alguns minutos atrás.

- Hm... A garota dos lábios de mel. Ela existe?

Remo apanhou com grosseria o pergaminho de Savana. Odiava que mexessem em seus poemas sem a sua autorização. Ele nem sabia o que tinha levado aquela idéia de publicar seus versos. Rouge era bastante persuasiva e ele anotou mentalmente não cair mais na insistência da amiga.

- Eu _realmente_ não quero falar sobre _isso_ - respondeu amargamente. Levantou-se, apanhou suas coisas rapidamente - Peço que fique com o dinheiro, por favor.

E saiu levantando poeira do pub. Só depois de estar três quadras a frente do pub lhe ocorreu a grosseria que tinha feito a Savana. Mas não importava mais, foi ela que tinha começado com todas aquelas perguntas indiscretas ao seu respeito, a respeito de sua poesia. "Isso, porque ela gosta das coisas que você escreve", ressoou a consciência do lobo. "E ela não tem culpa alguma de sua a vida amorosa ser uma Terceira Guerra Mundial", a consciência voltou-lhe a falar. Mas a cagada já tinha sido feita e para completar, ele sentou em cima. Haveria outras oportunidades de falar com ela? Ou não haveria? Os pés de Remo deram meia volta, entrou no pub, espiou e nem sinal da garota.

* * *

**N/A: **Gostaram da Savana? Ela me atormentava tanto em minha mente, **mas tanto** que tive se pular algumas coisas e apresentá-la logo de uma vez, antes que ficasse tarde demais. Conseqüentemente, as pendências do capítulo onze serão respondidas no próximo. Tem muita coisa a ser esclarecida, né? E não sei quanto a Melane. Lógico que penso bastante nela (mais do que o Remo pensa nela), mas Melane está reclusa em algum lugar e não sei quando ela aparecerá. Sempre acho que é no próximo capítulo, no próximo, no próximo e nunca ela dá as caras. 


	13. Adeus, Francis

**Capítulo treze - Adeus, Francis**

Depois de ter o seu dia estragado, seja pelas lembranças de Melane, pela desfeita com a recém conhecida Savana, ele não conseguia concentrar-se em aparatar, tendo que ir aparatando aos poucos, o que lhe ocasionava uma certa dor de cabeça e cansaço mental. E seu dia apenas começara...

Seu coração deu um solavanco algo que não era comum. Sentimento de angústia tinha invadido-o de uma forma avassaladora nem ele soube o que era, apenas lembrou de sua mãe. Estava acontecendo alguma coisa com ela. Remo concentrou-se. Pensou em sua casa, na sua poltrona, no aroma que sua casa possuía, na iluminação do local. Aparatou. Deparou-se há mais do que um quilômetro parando em uma estrada no meio do nada. Concentrou-se mais uma vez, procurando afastar o pânico estranho que avassalando-o. Tentou mais uma vez e nada. Estava na estrada que levava à sua vila, estava deveras longe, muito mais longe de uma parada de ônibus.

Desta vez concentrou-se em seu quarto, na sua cama, da forma que tinha deixado o dormitório quando havia saído na hora do almoço. Aparatou, abriu os olhos e observou sua cama bagunçada, desceu a escada de madeira fazendo um barulho enorme. Conforme o barulho que havia produzido a porta de sua casa fizera um estrondo enorme. Deparou-se com alguém no chão. Foi aí que seu coração bateu mais devagar que podia e naquele instante, Remo morreu por dentro vendo sua mãe no chão. Ele quase jogou-se em cima de Francis. Ela estava velha, muito velha. Aparência doentia, fraca, quase osso e pele.

- Mãe, o que fizeram com a senhora? - ele disse, tomando o corpo quase sem vida de Francis. Ela sorriu francamente, com os cerrados.

- Nada... - ela levantou a mão para tocar o rosto do filho - Remo, tenho orgulho de... Você ter saído de mim...

- Mãe, que conversa é esta? Vou te levar em um hospital. Você vai ficar bem!

Remo sentiu a mão que segurava a cabeça de sua mãe estranha e verificou que estava cheia de sangue. Um sangue que não lhe pertencia.

- Quem fez isso com a senhora?

- Não há tempo para isso, meu filho - ela disse, tentando enxergar o filho - Eu te amo e isso é tudo que precisa saber - falou pausadamente - E quero que se cuide e torne um homem mais espetacular que já é. Guarde aquela nossa outra conversa da cozinha pra sempre. Mamãe estará sempre contigo.

- Mãe, não fale isso - Remo disse, levantando-se com Francis sangrando sem eu colo. Ele alisou os cabelos ralos de sua mãe, estavam avermelhados com o sangue que saía do enorme ferimento. Ela fez certa força para levantar sua cabeça e beijou a testa de seu filho. Morreu em um sorriso direcionado a ele. Os braços se amoleceram, o sorriso fraco desfez-se, a expressão fora embora junto com sua alma. Remo gritou, urrou de dor. Seu coração sangrava. Subiu as escadas vagarosamente e muitas de suas lágrimas foram derramadas no corpo envelhecido de Francis. Entrou no quarto de sua mãe, colocou-a na cama e fechou os olhos dela. Tentou secar suas lágrimas e manchou seu rosto do sangue quente de sua mãe.

- Meu Pai, você judia demais de mim - disse Remo, em meio as lágrimas - Judia demais de seu filho.

Remo fechou os olhos, olhou para cima e mais uma vez questionou Deus, como ela costumava a fazer. Primeiro havia tirado Melane de sua vida tão bruscamente e agora sua mãe. O âmbar de seus olhos deram lugar ao vermelho. Surpreendente, como nunca havia acontecido, Remo transformou-se em lobisomem. Como um animago. Sem dores, sem ossos sendo quebrados... Ele farejou o rosto de sua mãe procurando alguma pista do assassino.

O lobo desceu a escada de madeira e deparou-se com Sirius, Pedro e Frank. Todos suficientemente alarmados. O lobo uivou alto e rosnou para os três. Não queria ninguém ali. O lobo não queria e nem Remo Jonh Lupin. Sirius falou algo para os dois homens na sala que desaparataram, então transformou-se em cachorro. O lobo rosnou para o labrador negro que respondeu latindo alto.

O lobo farejou mais uma vez o chão e foi embora saindo pela porta aberta, correndo com uma enorme velocidade. Ele poderia sentir o cheiro familiar, mas quem? Este alguém era suficientemente burro porque fora se esconder no bosque. O bosque lhe pertencia, conhecia tudo por ali. Aquelas terras tinha um dono e parecia que Deus não tinha o abandonado descaradamente, porque conforme corria pela mata o rasto ia aumentado.

Adentrou-se mais um pouco no bosque e surpreendeu-se como um humano pode correr bastante em desespero. Lá estava a sua preza, há dois metros de seu focinho. O lobo não estava sozinho, o labrador lhe fazia uma companhia indesejada. Voltou-se para o cachorro e começou uma briga. Tudo ali lhe pertencia e ninguém o seguraria.

Francis, o bosque, a dor, o assassino. Eram todos do lobo, eram todos de Remo. Conseguiu-se livrar do cachorro e antes de partir pra cima analisou com seus olhos lupinos para quem estava fugindo. Reconheceu. Por incrível que pareça era Hudson Thompson. Remo já havia o pegado uma vez e o trabalho iria ser fácil para o lobo. Correu até Thompson e mordeu-lhe o calcanhar, fazendo com que ele caísse no chão. Ele sentiu um pouco do sangue amargo de Thompson e sua ira se elevou mais. Mordeu-lhe a panturrilha, mordeu-lhe o rosto com veracidade. Remo jazia em algum lugar e não conseguia dominar o lobo que morava em si. Quando iria morder o pescoço ouviu um uivo alto. Algo o parou naquele instante fazendo com que lobo dentro dele se acalmasse. E finalmente Remo conseguiu travar a batalha com si mesmo, dominando o animal feroz e sedento de sangue que fora segundos atrás.. Olhou, ainda com olhos lupinos para o homem que urrava de dor. Ele já havia sido castigado, seria um lobisomem pelo resto de sua vida.

Procurou o cachorro negro e o achou deitado no chão. Forçou sua cabeça contra o corpo do labrador diversas vezes fazendo assim com que o outro recuperasse a consciência. O cachorro abriu os olhos e vagarosamente levantou-se do chão. E assim, misteriosamente, Remo voltou a forma humana.

* * *

Respondendo os comentários...

**Lary Chan:**Você faz muito _**mais**_do que o seu trabalho e fico muito grata por isso.

**Yasmini Lupin:** Que bom que está gostando de ler a Lobos **- dança feliz - **Bom, a Savana vai trazer muitas coisas não só pra vida do Lobão. Deixe só a Melane saber dela... P E até que não demorou para eu atualizar, né? Próximo capítulo já está pronto e o quinze está em andamento.


	14. Here comes the sun

**Capítulo quatorze – Here comes the sun **

_"Hoje só tua presença vai me fazer feliz, só hoje..." Hoje, Jota Quest._

Estava tonto, cansado, exausto. As pernas bambas. Olhou para seu corpo assustado, para suas mãos e em seguida para Sirius que também havia voltado para a sua forma normal.

- Como você fez isso, cara? - disse Sirius com os olhos assustados - Aquele lobo... Não parecia ser você.

Remo não conseguiu falar nada. Ele queria falar mas suas cordas vocais transformaram-se em um bolo; não era simplesmente um nó na garganta, era muito mais do que aquilo. Foi então que abraçou Sirius e chorou no ombro do amigo. Remo só sabia chorar. A tristeza, raiva, angústia transformaram-se em lágrimas. Sirius o apertou forte não entendendo realmente a razão das lágrimas.

- Sirius, minha mãe... - disse com a voz embargada - Ela morreu.

Os olhos de Sirius quase saltaram com a informação. Isso explicava muita coisa. Remo se soltou do amigo que lhe olhava tristemente. O lobisomem andou até Hudson, ajoelhou-se e o pegou pelo colarinho.

- Por quê? - perguntou com os dentes cerrados - Por que matou a minha mãe?

- Você levou algo precioso e vim buscar sua mãe, Francis Lupin, já que a menina Melane escafedeu-se de vez. Estamos quites agora.

- Do que está falando?

- Você levou Jonas... - contou Hudson com a voz fraca. Remo olhou bem no rosto do homem e percebeu que fizera um grande estrago. Vasculhou a sua mente a procura de alguém chamado Jonas, não se lembrou de nada e voltou olhar com fúria para o homem ensangüentado.

- Jonas Thompson, meu único filho. Capturou-o jogou em alguma sala fétida de Azkaban.

- Não existe ninguém em Azkaban que não mereça estar lá. Ninguém! Se seu filho está lá é porque não era uma boa pessoa, ao contrário de minha mãe. Ela não merecia este seu golpe sujo.

- Sua mãe está morta, Lupin. Morta. E se eu te matasse ela morreria dias depois.

- Ora seu! - disse levantando a mão para Hudson, mas Remo parou. Então, sentiu a mão de Sirius em seu ombro.

- Ele não vale a pena.

- Não mesmo - confirmou Remo.

- Meu filho está morto! – ele exclamou raivoso cuspido sangue da boca.

- Isso não é minha culpa! – berro Remo em resposta – Se você não soube cuidar dele! Não tenho culpa de você não ter ensinado a ele o que é certo e o que é errado. Ele está morto porque você o matou, fazendo com que ele entrasse neste meio através de você. Sentenciou o próprio filho.

Remo levantou-se e olhou para o homem deitado no chão. Desfigurado. Como aquilo foi possível? Sirius conjurou cordas para amarrar Hudson.

- Não, Sirius. Deixe ele aí.

- Como assim? Deixe ele aí?

- Quero que ele fique solto... – falou amargurado – Se ele ficar em Azkaban, ficará confortável. Não vai sentir a angustia de se esconder em dia de lua cheia. Seja bem vindo ao mundo mágico dos lobisomens, Hudson. Fez por merecer...

Remo deu as costas e caminhou para casa com um Sirius quieto ao seu lado. Sendo assim, Remo resolveu perguntar algo que pipocava em sua cabeça.

- Eu não entendo. Como? Como ele fugiu de Azkaban? É impossível sair de lá.

- Azkaban foi invadida - contou Sirius - Fui atrás de você, junto com os outros porque precisávamos de reforços.

- Foi assim que ele saiu então?

- Sim... Não foi uma fuga em massa, foram libertos apenas presos especiais. Em torno de vinte bruxos, estão fazendo a recontagem dos prisioneiros. Os dementadores estão inquietos e logo vão debandar para o lado do Lord das Trevas. Foram os dementadores que facilitaram a fuga...

- Melhor você ir embora então. Antes que todos os prisioneiros revolvam se vingar e sair matando por ai.

- Não vou deixar você sozinho.

- Sirius...

- Nada de Sirius – interrompeu o animago – Vou ficar aqui, vai precisar de mim seja lá pro que for.

- Eu realmente preciso ficar sozinho.

- Mas...

- Por favor...

- Remo, eu sinto muito - falou Sirius sério. - De verdade.

Sirius aproximou-se do lobisomem e o abraçou de novo, desta vez mais forte.

- Sua mãe faleceu... Mas seu irmão continua vivo – disse Sirius – E vou sempre estar contigo.

Aquilo confortou-o. Remo entrou em casa novamente e lembrou uma conversa que teve anos atrás com sua mãe. Ela queria ser enterrada perto do bosque, porque era lá que o filho ficava nas noites de lua cheia e era lá que queria ficar também. Conjurou uma pá e foi ao pé do bosque e lá começou a cavar. Ele nem sabia o que fazia direito mas ele cavava e passou muitas horas ali. Não pensava em mais nada, apenas no buraco que fazia e diversas vezes pensou em fazer um ao lado, para que ele se jogasse depois.

Ouviu três barulhos característicos de pessoas aparatando. Olhou para atrás e reconheceu os amigos mesmo no escuro. A primeira pessoa que reconheceu fora Lílian que, segundos depois, já havia pulado em seu pescoço soluçando bastante.

- Remo... Eu... - ela disse, no intervalo dos soluços - Não posso acreditar.

Ele afundou sua cabeça nos cabelos ruivos da amiga e chorou novamente.

- Sua mãe era muito querida por todos nós, foi uma pessoa boa e ela está em um bom lugar, acredite - disse Lílian, soltando-se do amigo e limpou as lágrimas dele. Mais a frente, estavam Sirius e Tiago munidos de pás. Tiago aproximou-se com os olhos vermelhos e envolveu o órfão em um abraço amigo.

- Acho que você precisa de uma mãozinha, né? Não vamos deixar você sozinho, não mesmo - Tiago falou fazendo com que Remo sorrisse fraco.

- Como nós vamos fazer? Velório e estas coisas? - perguntou Lílian.

- Nada de velório, muito triste, muito sofrimento - respondeu Remo - Quero enterrá-la o mais rápido que puder. Ela já sofreu muito.

* * *

De manhã a casa de Remo estava cheia de amigos e colegas. Amigos de Francis, colegas de Lupin. Nem ele mesmo sabia os dois eram tão queridos assim. Lílian ficou ao lado de Remo o tempo todo, segurando sua mão, fazendo com que ele comece algo antes do enterro. Formas de carinho era o que não faltava ali. Mas aquele era um dia negro para Remo, perder a sua mãe de forma tão brusca. 

O principal motivo da morte de Francis fora a pancada que Hudson havia lhe aplicado na cabeça, mas ela definhava há vários meses. Escondia uma doença do próprio filho. Francis era uma encantadora, uma bruxa com muitos poderes. Possuía muitos dotes como curar pessoas com o toque das mãos. Existem muitos tipos de encantadoras e Francis costumava a curar pessoas e tinha certo Dom de Premonição, bem vago, mas tinha. Geralmente as encantadoras que prevêem não costumavam viver muitos anos, era muita concentração de poder em uma só pessoa e o nascimento dessas bruxas eram excepcionalmente raro. Francis estava doente e através de seus poderes, mascarou o seu verdadeiro estado para Remo poupando-lhe a dor de vê-la definhando aos poucos.

Mas uma coisa nisso tudo ainda não havia sido explicada: a transformação de Remo. Não era Lua cheia, ele não era animago, como então a transformação? Sem dor, sem nada. Talvez fosse o seu nervosismo. Ou não. Ele não costumava ficar nervoso, poderia contar nos dedos de uma só mão. As últimas vezes foram quando Sirius resolveu pregar uma peça em Snape. Ele ficara dias sem falar com Sirius. Na manhã seguinte do acidente ele subira nas paredes de tanta fúria. Tiago na época ressaltou que dava para ouvir os berros de Remo até em Hogsmeade. Aquela semana tinha sido péssima, Snape quase foi mordido, Sirius quase expulso e poderia ter sido o fim de Hogwarts. E a outra vez, foi o incidente em Hogsmeade e até hoje ele não sabia se havia mordido Melane ou não. Remo virou sua cabeça bruscamente para o bosque. Pensou na garota e olhou para o bosque.

- Aluado? Que houve? - perguntou Tiago, olhando para o bosque também.

- Nada, pensei ter visto um vulto... No bosque.

- Deve ser algum bicho assustado com a movimentação - disse Rabicho - A cerimônia vai começar, vem.

Remo aproximou-se da cova de Francis, amparado pelos amigos e o mago começou a falar de sua mãe. O barulho de soluços e pessoas assoando o nariz foi bastante alto e Remo se desconectou-se com o mundo. Ele não agüentava mais tudo aquilo e seus olhos se perderam, fixaram-se no bosque. Havia alguma coisa ali... Seus olhos não costumavam a enganá-lo. Sua visão era perfeita então um trovão rompeu a linha de seus pensamentos. Uma tempestade estava prestes a cair.

Francis já havia sido enterrada, havia muitas e muitas flores em cima da terra, Remo apenas olhava com os olhos vermelhos. As lágrimas escorriam e ficou firme. Apanhou um papel de seu bolso, uma carta para sua mãe e jogou junto com algumas flores. Lílian começou a dar vestígios que iria desmaiar. Ela também havia perdido a mãe, duas vezes. Francis havia adotado Lílian como filha, assim como Remo tinha adotado a ruiva como irmã. Ela sofria bastante ali e Remo pediu que Tiago a levasse embora. As pessoas passaram por ele o cumprimentando, dizendo o quão fabulosa sua mãe fora. Havia muitas pessoas ali, cuja Francis tinha as curado com o seu poder. Mas ele queria ficar sozinho. Com outro trovão uma chuva fininha começara a cair.

- Aluado, vamos. Vai ficar doente se continuar aqui. Todos já foram embora... - disse Sirius - Vem, vamos.

- Eu quero ficar um pouco mais.

- Remo, eu...

- Sirius, por favor, me deixe ficar. Eu sei o que estou fazendo.

Sirius abraçou Remo mais uma vez e foi embora. Ele fitava a lápide da sua mãe e se perguntava o que mais estaria por vir. Perguntou quem seria o próximo e desejou que se houvesse mais alguma morte, que fosse a dele. Não suportaria mais nenhuma dor, ele não agüentaria mais nada.

A chuva deixou as roupas de Remo pesadas e ele desabou no chão e encolheu-se. Ficou horas ali, tentando não pensar em nada, ficar quieto e deixar que a tempestade lavasse seu corpo e levasse sua dor junto com a enxurrada. Foi então que seus olhos miraram o bosque novamente. Ele fitou as árvores, as pedras e tentou enxergar mais do que mato verde e terra molhada. Levantou-se e andou vagarosamente para a sua casa. Ele sentiu seu estômago doer de ansiedade. Entrou em casa e fechou a porta e ficou bem quieto. Tornou abrir a porta novamente e observou a chuva molhando o chão. O cheiro de eucalipto e terra molhada invadiram as suas narinas. Assim como outro cheio familiar que pensou em ter esquecido: Melane. Ficou em pé, esperando algo acontecer.

Ele viu alguém bem longe caminhar com os braços encolhidos. Sentiu as pernas bambas e borboletas no estômago. Era ela, que correu e de repente estava em seus braços e quase quebrando suas costelas.

- Eu sinto muito – ela resmungou em meio as minhas lágrimas – Por tudo. Eu queria ter estado perto de você quando tudo aconteceu...

- Você está, Melane.

Remo a soltou delicadamente e olho-a tristemente. Observou o rosto dela, os olhos, matando sua saudade aos poucos. Aquilo parecia irreal para Remo e foi o toque da mão gelada de Melane que o acordou; percebeu que ela estava na sua frente chorando sem parar. Ela passou a mão no rosto molhado de Remo e ele beijou a mão da garota e perguntou:

- Por onde esteve este tempo todo? Pensei que nunca mais te veria.

- Em algum lugar que não pensasse em você – respondeu tentando enxugar as lágrimas – Mas tem sido impossível. Vamos embora comigo, Remo. Ir embora deste lugar...

- Melane, não é fugindo que resolvemos os nossos problemas. Eu não posso ir embora.

- Por favor... – ela continuou – Não há mais nada que nos prenda aqui. E a única coisa que me prendia, eu vim buscar...

- Eu simplesmente não posso fugir com você – ele disse sério. – Você quem virou as costas para mim. Foi embora não sei para onde, deixando todo mundo preocupado. Me deixou com o coração na mão – ele desabafou. Ela reivindicou, falou, falou e reclamou. Gesticulando bastante as mãos, apontando o dedo indicador, comprimindo as sobrancelhas como costumava fazer quando nervosa. Ele sentia falta daquilo. Não ouvia uma palavra sequer, apenas prestava atenção em seus gestos e olhar mandão. Foi quando ela virou-se e foi embora batendo a porta. Remo rapidamente e abriu a porta e segurou Melane pelo braço. Ela virou-se com certa surpresa nos olhos, ele encarou Melane. Simplesmente a amava e não queria que ela fosse embora novamente. Ele estava assustado por tê-la por perto, queria observar todos os seus movimentos, sentir o cheiro de seus cabelos molhados e dizer quão a amava o quanto ela significava para ele.

- Por favor, não me deixe sozinho – ele pediu – Esta noite não.

Remo puxou a garota para mais perto e secou suas lágrimas dela que se misturavam com a água da chuva. Eles se encararam e os narizes se encostaram. Melane fechou os olhos e ele beijou-a. Ela se entregou aos lábios de Remo que experimentava o seu sabor como se fosse pela primeira vez, explorando-a, devorando-a.

Eram apenas Remo, Melane e a chuva que tornou-se testemunha do casal. Os lábios se separaram e um sorriso escapou os lábios de Remo.

- Vamos entrar, vamos... – ele disse conduzindo Melane para dentro, ele fechou a porta e analisou rapidamente Melane.

- Faz tempo que não toma banho, hein – ele disse referindo-se aos joelhos da garota sujos de terra.

Remo apanhou no armário alguma das poções cicatrizantes que costumava usar quando ele se auto machucava quando virava lobisomem. Entrou na sala e viu que Melane estava jogada no sofá parecendo cansada e logo que notou a presença dele na sala sentou e se recompôs.

- Que é isso?

- Poção para estes seus arranhões. Não perde o costume de se arranhar toda...

- Você diz isso como se eu _gostasse_ de me machucar.

- Você gosta – ele disse, embebedando o algodão em um líquido verde – Porque sabe que eu sempre dou um jeito neles.

Ele passou o algodão na mão arranhada de Melane. Aquela era a mão que supostamente havia mordido, não havia marca nenhuma e de certa forma aquilo o aliviou.

- AI, AIEEE! – ela reclamou puxando a mão - Isso arde, sabia?

Remo olhou mandão para ela que mostrou a língua em resposta. Voltou a molhar o algodão no líquido verde e olhou para o braço da garota todo arranhado.

- Você saiu rolando o morro para se arranhar deste jeito? – ele perguntou, em um gesto arrancou aquilo que um dia fora a manga da blusa de Melane. Imediatamente arrependeu-se de ter feito e sentiu o rosto quente. Passou o algodão no arranhão e percebeu que Melane ria dele. Ele odiava ficar vermelho perto dela.

- Remo, isso é apenas um braço.

Ele nada respondeu e continuou a passar o algodão nos ferimentos. Melane tinha uma pele macia, ele se distraiu e percorreu o algodão pelo ombro chegando ao pescoço. Aproximou-se do pescoço nu de Melane e o beijou, seguiu para perto da orelha e depois para a boca de Melane. Ela retribuiu o beijo ansiosa, afoita, sentindo o gosto de Remo e desejando que ele não parasse nunca. Mas ele parou ofegante e sorriu mais uma vez. Pegou-a no colo e girou-a no ar. Estavam feliz e **juntos** e isso era o que realmente importava naquele momento. Ele a tinha nos braços, nos lábios e no coração. Subiu a escada e colocou-a no chão. Melane passou a mão nos cabelos ainda molhados de Remo e beijaram-se novamente, Melane percorreu uma mão pelas costas de Remo e com a outra fechou a porta do quarto.

_

* * *

_

**_N/A: "_Como assim, Cami?"**O que vocês esperavam, hein? Melane estava fora há meses, os dois se amam, os dois sentiam falta um do outro. Os dois tem 18 anos, hormônios e paixão combinados, seguido de saudade! Deu no que deu. Quer saber o que aconteceu quando Melane fechou a porta? Maiores informações em **"Esta noite não" ,** okay? Não coloquei aqui porque de principio não publicaria, ficaria só entre nós três (Melane, Remo e eu). Mas resolvi publicar como um bônus. Quem quiser dar uma espiadinha!

Mais uma coisinha, eu demorar um pouco pra colocar este capítulo mas eu vou viajar e sabe-se lá quando vou voltar, então eu já atualizei assim ninguém briga comigo.

**Aluada-Digrin** : POR MERLIM! – capota dez vezes, se levanta e dança feliz – Você lê o Recomeço! – solta fogos - Eu achava que ninguém lia mais aquela bagaça porque a cada ano luz eu atualizo e ninguém deixa comentário e tudo mais.... Você já sabe o que está por vir, né? Vai ficar daquele jeito mesmo, (pra você ver como os dois são enrolados) esta fic é uma sidestory (uma história dentro de outra história) do Recomeço, assim como Amo-te tanto. Então tudo o que acontecer lá envolvendo Remo e Melane vai acontecer aqui também. O Snape foi muito filho da mãe, né? Por isso que eu amo ele. Mas calma porque o Remo vai dar um jeito naquela situação e você vai ficar sabendo por aqui, daqui alguns capítulos.

**Yasmine Lupin**: Acho que suas perguntas foram respondidas com este capítulo!

**

* * *

Cena do próximo capítulo:**

_- Droga, Remo! Como ela é bonita! Ela tem o cabelo liso, você sabe o que isso significa?_

_- O quê?_

_- Não se faça de tonto porque você não é. Todo homem que se preze sabe o que um cabelo liso significa. _

_- Onde você quer chegar com isso?_

_- Bom, você e Savana. Savana e você..._

_- Cê tá com ciúmes? – perguntou Remo se divertindo olhando a carranca de Melane. _

_- Ciúmes, EU? – retrucou ofendida – Eu não tenho ciúmes, imagine! _


	15. Docês, ciúmes e elástico

**N/A:** Se vocês não notaram alguém me denunciou **"Esta noite não"**, perdi a fic, meus comentários e a paciência. Poxa, tem tanta droga por aí porque me escolheram, né? Em breve vou mandar o bônus para outro site e aviso pra vocês. Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo, ele está grandinho porque tem bastante diálogo. Não sei quando volto a atualizar porque sexta feira eu vou viajar, volto dia treze de fevereiro e logo logo vou começar a faculdade. Boa leitura e OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS! Não se esqueçam de comentar ;-)

* * *

**Capítulo quinze – Doces, ciúmes e elástico**

Remo acordou com os raios do sol batendo em seu rosto. Ainda com os olhos fechados tateou a cama a procura de Melane e não a encontrou. Pulou da cama e vestiu a primeira peça de roupa que encontrou no chão.

- Melane! Está aí? – chamou vasculhando os cômodos do andar de cima. Desceu a escada, ela não estava em nenhum lugar da casa. "Ela não pode ter ido embora!".

- Melane!

Foi até o jardim e acalmou-se ao ver ela sentada na grama.

- Que está fazendo aqui fora?

- Bom dia para você também, Remo – Melane falou levantando-se. – Estava plantando uma árvore... Uma vez sua mãe me falou que gostava de ipês. Daqui alguns dias a árvore vai crescer, eu usei magia...

- Então você prestava atenção nas aulas de Herbologia.

- Só de vez em quando – contou sorrindo – Vamos lá tomar café. Tô faminta – e arrastou Remo pela mão para dentro da casa.

- Eu posso cozinhar alguma coisa, que você acha? – ela perguntou vasculhando os armários da cozinha.

- Melane... Desde quando você _sabe_ cozinhar?

- Remo, eu sou uma _mulher,_ sabe... E toda mulher tem que saber cozinhar, pelo menos um pouco.

- Da última vez que você tentou fazer alguma comida, eu e Sirius ficamos sem almoço, a minha cozinha _quase _pegou fogo e tivemos que comer em um restaurante – ele relembrou sentando-se em uma cadeira.

- Isso faz muito tempo – ela desconversou batendo alguns ovos.

- Isso foi no semestre passado... Por que não usa a varinha? É mais rápido.

- Nossa, eu não tenho um mínimo de credibilidade com você, né? Precisa rever os seus conceitos. Eu sou uma grande cozinheira agora – falou despejando os ovos em uma frigideira – Pelo menos tratando-se de omeletes, panquecas e bolo de chocolate. Eu tenho muitas coisas para te contar. Mas antes, levanta esta bunda da cadeira e vai fazer um suco. Você não é o grandioso cozinheiro da turma?

- Você vai tomar o melhor suco de laranja da sua vida, Walker. Pelo menos eu vou ter algo para engolir enquanto eu como este seu omelete meia boca.

Os dois fizeram rapidamente o café da manhã. Melane fez panquecas, omelete e ele fez o suco.

- Okay, agora você pode dizer que as minhas panquecas estão ótimas – ela disse adoçando seu suco de laranja. – Você comeu o suficiente para Hogwarts inteira.

- Estão ótimas... – falou limpando a boca com o guardanapo – Onde aprendeu?

- Nas minhas andanças pela Inglaterra. Eu tive que trabalhar em um restaurante depois que minha conta em Gringotes foi bloqueada.

- Você saiu e casa e sacava o dinheiro que seus pais depositaram no banco?

- É... – confirmou fazendo careta – Muito estúpido da minha parte. Sair de casa e sobreviver com o dinheiro do meu pai. Foi assim que ele me achou na primeira vez. Depois me rastreou através da minha varinha e a terceira eu não me lembro...

- Seus pais estiveram aqui em minha casa, no casamento de Lílian e Tiago.

Melane engasgou-se com o suco ao mesmo tempo Remo escutou um craque na sala.

- Aluado, vou filar o seu café da manhã – disse a voz de Sirius. Ele ficou parado algum tempo analisando Melane, que estava com os cabelos cacheados armados e vestindo um blusão de Remo, este que usava apenas um hobby surrado.

- HEY, SIRIUS! – berrou Melane. Ela não deu chance para que ele respondesse e pulou em seu pescoço. Sirius abraçou a amiga e piscou malicioso para Remo.

- Melane, você vai quebrar as minhas costelas deste jeito – reclamou Sirius.

- É, eu sei que sentiu a minha falta também – respondeu bagunçando os cabelos compridos de Sirius.

- Melane, eu demorei UMA HORA para arrumar o meu cabelo!

- Ai, florzinha... – ela disse puxando uma cadeira e sentando ao lado de Remo.

- Bom eu passei aqui para ver se estava tudo bem com você, Remo. Mas estou vendo que as coisas estão ótimas por aqui – Sirius comentou feliz.

- Sente ai, Sirius. Coma alguma coisa...

Ele puxou uma cadeira e analisou as panquecas.

- Fui eu que fiz – Melane comentou.

- Hm, acho que perdi o apetite então – ele brincou – Então, Melane... Quando é que você resolveu voltar ao mundo dos mortais?

- Ontem... Quando eu fiquei sabendo que a Dona Francis tinha falecido – contou Melane.

- Quer dizer que alguém precisa morrer para você aparecer? – perguntou Sirius – Se eu soubesse disso já teria envenenado o Aluado.

- E eu jogado a sua moto barranco a baixo – rebateu Remo.

- Na verdade nem era para eu estar aqui – ela revelou - Por causa do meu pai e estas coisas. Ele vai me achar aqui rapidinho...

- Melane, até quando você vai ficar fugindo do seu pai? – Remo perguntou sério – Você não tem doze anos de idade.

- Mas meu pai pensa que eu tenho. A melhor coisa que existia em me formar em Hogwarts era sair da minha casa, me virar sozinha. Eu simplesmente odiava as férias de verão e sempre que podia passava o Natal em Hogwarts. Meu pai tem uma mentalidade do século passado. Para ele a mulher tem que cuidar da casa, cozinhar e dar filhos homens para seu marido. Daí os negócios da família começaram a ir mal... Meu pai mudou mais ainda. Bate na minha mãe, obriga o Daniel a fazer milhões de coisas e me culpa por Patrick ter morrido. Ele sempre foi o filho favorito dele... Patrick isso e Patrick aquilo – contou ressentida - E toda vez que voltava de Hogwarts ele me lembrava que toda a minha família foi da Sonserina e eu sou a ovelha negra, reclamava das minhas notas, me lembrava do acidente de Patrick e ainda reclamava por eu ser mulher. Como vocês acham que eu vivia naquele inferno? Depois começou com uma história que quando eu fizesse dezessete anos teria que me casar e eu fiz dezoito em junho...

- Nossa... – resmungou Sirius – Eu sei muito bem o que é ser a ovelha super negra da família.

- Quando eu terminasse o ano em Hogwarts eu iria me casar com um cara de não sei de onde.

- Por que ele queria te casar? – perguntou Remo.

- Pra salvar a família – ela disse amargurada – Pra salvar a pele _dele_, só se for. Sabe aquela coisa de casar e juntar o dinheiro todo? Era isso que ele queria. Uns negócios de dote e tudo mais.

- Melane, você deveria ter contado isso antes pra mim – Remo disse.

- Que adiantaria? – replicou injuriada – É por isso que saí de casa, que fiquei tempos fora de casa e por isso que vou embora... Eu preciso me livrar deste karma, ser alguém de _verdade_.

- Você fala como você fosse uma lenda – disse Remo – Ninguém tem certeza se aconteceu de verdade. Melane, você é real. Uma das mais fantásticas pessoas que conheço – completou – E você não era a primeira da classe porque simplesmente _não queria_. Quase nunca pegava nos livros e mesmo assim tirava notas boas. Todo mundo gosta e se importa com você. Não deixe seu pai te iludir deste jeito...

- É verdade – concordou Sirius – E agora sabemos que você faz panquecas ótimas.

Melane sorriu acanhada e Remo passou o braço em volta dos ombros dela.

- Da próxima vez que tiver uma crise de identidade eu vou aparecer na lareira de vocês e perguntar o quanto eu sou maravilhosa e pedir um conselho, quem sabe abrir um restaurante.

- Tá, vamos com calma, Mel. Você só sabe fazer panquecas – disse Sirius.

- As panquecas dominarão o mundo meu caro – respondeu dando uma piscadela.

* * *

- Remo, para onde _exatamente_ nós estamos indo? – Melane perguntou mal humorada. Os dois andavam em círculos no centro de Londres e Melane não parava de falar um segundo sequer. 

- Hein? – ela resmungou - O mundo não está estranho? Lord das Trevas a solta, Dona Francis faleceu na segunda feira – ela desandou a falar – Hoje é quinta e meu pai ainda não me achou... E agora estamos aqui, andando em círculos.

- Ali está! – e ele apontou com o dedo para uma loja do outro lado da rua. Os dois atravessaram a rua no meio dos carros e Melane ficou admirando a enorme loja de doces chamada "Guloseimas". Ele puxou-a para dentro da loja, era a mais colorida e maior que ele encontrou aos arredores de Londres. Só poderia ser a nova loja de doces de Savana. Melane parecia uma criança no meio das balas e pirulitos.

- Isso aqui é o paraíso? Lílian conhece esta loja? Nossa, ela amaria – disse com os olhos brilhando – Tudo bem que não é uma Dedosdemel da vida, mas... Será que eles tem bala de limão?

Havia muitas crianças no local e ele acabou se perdendo de Melane. Remo encontrou a seção que ficavam os chocolates e ficou um bom tempo pensando qual levaria. Havia chocolate coma avelã, pistache, amêndoas, castanha de caju, cereja, uva, nozes, crocrante. Remo era um chocólotra assumido e às vezes Melane o mimava trazendo chocolates da Suíça quando viajava para lá no Natal.

- Eu levaria o de amêndoas, é o meu preferido.

Ele virou-se e encontrou Savana com um olhar alegre. Ela estava com os longos cabelos preto presos em um rabo de cavalo, sua testa estava um pouco suja de algo que parecia chantilly.

- Não esperava te ver tão cedo – ela continuou.

- Sobre aquele outro dia quero me desculpar.

- Hm, deixa pra lá... Eu fiquei ansiosa, toda boba de te ver tomando chá e rascunhando algo que poderia ser uma poesia. Quem deve desculpar-se sou eu.

- Então estamos quites? – ele perguntou estendendo a mão, Savana balançou a cabeça e apertou a mão de Remo.

- Onde estão seus amigos? O gordinho e aquele cabeludo com pinta de galã cinematográfico?

- Sirius está empenhado em fazer com que Pedro emagreça...

- Veio sozinho para se empanturrar de chocolate?

- Não, eu estou com uma pessoa que deve estar perdida na loja. Aliás, esta é bem maior que a outra – ele comentou, caminhando pelo lugar.

- É... Mas eu gostava mais da outra. Esta é muito grande e cheia de luzes. Vai ser difícil eu conhecer todos os clientes, qual doces eles preferem... Mesmo eu trabalhando aqui só de vez em quando.

- A outra loja era mais íntima – ele disse.

- Então, qual seu doce favorito no seu planeta?

- Como assim em _meu_ planeta?

- Se você mergulhar uma pedra em um chocolate derretido ele come – falou Melane do outro lado do corredor caminhando na direção dos dois – Teve uma Páscoa que Remo se intoxicou de tanto comer chocolate – ela contou aparecendo com uma sacolinha cheia de doces – Eu pensei que ele nunca mais comeria chocolate em toda a sua vida, mas assim que Remo saiu da enfermaria ele me perguntou se eu tinha guardado algum pedaço dos meus ovos para ele.

- Chocólotra, assim como eu – Savana disse.

- Savana esta é Melane, minha amiga – ele apresentou rapidamente – Melane esta é Savana, a dona da loja.

- A quase dona – ela corrigiu.

- Vocês se conhecem há algum tempo, hein – Melane comentou com uma estranha expressão no rosto.

- Na verdade...

- Parece que conheço ele há séculos – Savana contou interrompendo Remo – Por causa do livro. Mas ele me conhece há pouco tempo, questão de duas semanas, não me lembro.

- Livro? – Melane perguntou confusa – Que livro?

Remo e Savana entreolharam-se rapidamente.

- O livro que ele escreveu, de poesias... – contou Savana – As melhores poesias que eu já li, devo acrescentar.

Melane tentou desfazer a cara de espanto mas ela sempre fora transparente demais para esconder as suas emoções e um enorme ponto de interrogação seguido de uma exclamação pairaram na cabeça de Melane naquele momento.

- Ora, ora... Eu não sabia que tinha escrito um livro. De poesias...

- Já tem algum tempo, Melane – explicou Remo. – Um tempinho.

- Sim, você deveria ler... Eu e alguns colegas meus de faculdade gostamos bastante – Savana acrescentou.

- Faculdade?

- É, eu curso Medicina.

- Nossaaaaa – espantou-se Melane – Você corta as pessoas?

- Naturalmente, mas eu tô no começo muito... Por enquanto são só cadáveres e analisamos órgãos separados. Nunca cheguei operar gente viva, falta muito para isso.

- Por Merlim, esta sua amiga é esquisita – Melane disse – Mexe com mortos...

– Cortar os pacientes na verdade é coisa de natural... Eu quero ser obstetra, tudo bem que a gente tem que usar o bisturi, mas as mulheres fazem grande parte do trabalho.

- Obstetra? – perguntou Melane.

- Quem realiza partos – respondeu Remo. – Trata de mulheres grávidas.

- Remo, eu estou com fome – falou Melane pegando ele pelo braço – Nós podemos ir? Eu já comprei tudo que eu queria.

- Sim... Quer ir conosco? – e virou-se para Savana.

- Eu não sei – ela respondeu – Vou lá nos fundos, falar com minha mãe... Não sei se ela vai deixar por causa dos funcionários novos. Bom, eu já volto.

Savana se distanciou e Melane ficou absurdamente quieta o que era estranho tratando-se dela.

- Qual o problema? – ele perguntou.

- Problema? Nenhum. Está vendo algum problema aqui? Pintado de verde quem sabe – ela respondeu mal humorada. Remo bufou alto e cruzou os braços.

- Droga, Remo! Como ela é bonita! Ela tem o cabelo liso, você sabe o que isso significa?

- O quê?

- Não se faça de tonto porque você não é. Todo homem que se preze sabe o que um cabelo liso significa.

- Onde você quer chegar com isso?

- Bom, você e Savana. Savana e você...

- Cê tá com ciúmes? – perguntou Remo se divertindo olhando a carranca de Melane.

- Ciúmes, EU? – retrucou ofendida – Eu não tenho ciúmes, imagine. Háháhá – riu sarcasticamente – Ciúmes é coisa de gente fraca. De onde tirou esta história? Ciúmes é uma palavra que não existe no meu vocabulário.

- Sei... – ele disse rindo por dentro.

- Por que está com este sorrisinho, Remo? Olha, você poderia agarrar ela na minha frente que eu bateria palmas. Eu sou boazinha – ela disse com uma certa voz alterada – Vai em frente.

- Melane...

- Melane? Que Melane? – ela zombou – Ah, Melane, a _sua amiga_. Não fomos apresentadas ainda.

Savana apareceu com os cabelos soltos, testa limpa e parecendo feliz. Os três caminharam para um pub, Melane muito quieta e quando abria a boca para alguma coisa, cutucava ora Savana ora Remo.

- Você vem muito aqui, Savana? – Melane perguntou tomando um pouco de refrigerante.

- Toda terça feira eu canto aqui de noite – ela contou.

- Nossa, então você é uma cantora? – Remo perguntou interessado.

- Amadora, _bem_ amadora – ela explicou – Eu sempre quis ser cantora e enchi o saco do Paul, o dono do pub, deixar eu cantar aqui. Depois de muita lábia em cima dele, convencendo que aqui seria um pub diferente ele deixou que eu cantasse nas terças. O movimento é fraco de terça então eu não correria o risco de assustar o pessoal daqui.

- Humf... Talvez você devesse mudar o seu repertório – Melane alfinetou – Bom, eu já volto – e levantou-se fazendo um certo barulho ao sair da mesa.

- Acho que ela não gostou muito de mim – Savana comentou.

- Eu disse isso quando a conheci há quase sete anos atrás.

- Uma longa história... Vocês dois tem juntos.

- É... Passou voando.

- Eu sempre quis ter alguém assim – ela disse com o olhar perdido – Um amigo de longa data, um namorado talvez. Pra dizer 'Sabe o Fulano? Conheço ele desde 1978! Nós nos conhecemos em um pub escuro de Londres' – comentou fazendo uma voz de velha – 'E veja só, estamos em 2000 e Fulano e eu ainda somos bons amigos'.

- Nossa, o ano dois mil está longe... Acho que até já entrou alguém – falou Remo.

- Eu espero...

Melane aproximou-se da mesa com as bochechas vermelhas.

- Olha, só sua peituda – começou Melane – Eu não sei quem você é e sinceramente eu nem pretendo.

Savana e Remo olharam assustados para Melane.

- Simplesmente não fui com a sua cara e não estou nem um pouco a fim que você fique jogando este seu cabelão pra lá e para cá pra cima do MEU namorado. Garota, você não se enxerga?

- Eu não...

- Ai, pode parar – interrompeu a ciumenta Melane – Larga a mão de ser sonsa. Eu demorei _muito_ tempo para conseguir um minuto de paz ao lado dele. Sem pais enchendo o saco, sem nenhuma garota pentelha. No minuto que você apareceu eu me perguntei 'Meu Deus, o que eu tô fazendo aqui?' E acredite Savana, eu odeio me sentir perdida, ainda mais tratando-se do Remo que conheço como a palma da minha mão e você me fez duvidar disso. E estou duvidando disso até agora! Eu fui clara? – perguntou com o rosto fervendo. Savana estava prestes a mover os lábios para responder quando Melane se adiantou:

- Ótimo, você é uma garota esperta!

Melane virou-se e saiu do pub e assim que ela deixou o lugar a atenção dos clientes se voltaram para a mesa que Remo e Savana estavam. Ele levantou-se pedindo desculpa e foi atrás de Melane. Correu pelos arredores do pub e nem sinal de Melane, ele sabia que ela não estaria por lá e aparatou para casa. Foi até os fundos de sua casa e olhou para a árvore que Melane tinha plantado na segunda feira; a árvore estava longe de ser um ipê. Sempre quando Melane ficava chateada com alguma coisa ela costumava ir para a Floresta Proibida e subia em uma árvore e ficava por horas lá. E desta vez não era diferente.

- Melane? – chamou ao pé da árvore – Eu sei que está aí em cima.

Ela nada respondeu.

- Melane, você sabe que não sou bom em subir em árvores – ele continuou – Quer descer, por favor? Melane...

Ele olhou para cima e viu um tênis sendo arremessando em sua direção.

- AI! ISSO DOEU! – ele disse jogando o tênis para longe.

- Isso é pra você aprender...

Remo fez um certo esforço para conseguir alcançar o primeiro galho e foi subindo até onde Melane que estava.

- Que está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou sentada em um galho encostada no tronco da árvore.

- Aqui é minha casa, sabe... – ele disse se aproximando.

- Fui eu que plantei a árvore... Você veio aqui me ver chorar feito uma garotinha – disse limpando as lágrimas. – Eu odeio chorar.

- Melane, você é uma garota, caso não saiba.

Ela olhou para o lado, onde ele estava e desabafou:

- Okay, eu estou com ciúmes. Como é que você queria que eu me sentisse? Num minuto estamos juntos e no outro você tem segredos com ela, parecem que se conhecem há anos!

- Eu não tenho segredos com ela. Mal a conheço.

- E aquela história do livro? – ela relembrou – Você nunca me disse que iria fazer um livro com suas poesias, ninguém sabia disso...

- Eu cheguei a comentar com você, mas não deve ter prestado atenção – ele contou – Foi idéia da Rouge. Isso já tem um tempo, Melane. Savana é uma trouxa que conheci sem querer.

- Eu percebi que ela não era bruxa com aquela coisa de Medicina. Mesmo assim, Remo... Me senti pequena, deixada de lado. Vocês dois nos maiores dos papos, como velhos amigos – ela desandou a falar – Sem contar que ela é bonitona e fica com aquele cabelo seboso dela pra lá e pra cá. Cê pensa que eu sou cega? Que não sei reconhecer uma coisa perigosa vindo a caminho?

- Melane, você está...

- Espera! – interrompeu Melane - Deixa eu terminar! Eu odeio me sentir perdida, sabe... Ainda mais tratando-se de você. Nós demoramos tanto tempo pra ficarmos juntos. Sempre tentava quebrar este muro que você construiu em sua volta. E depois daquele dia do lago, você se lembra? Você me beijou e me senti a mulher mais feliz do mundo e agora vem uma peituda de araque – e fez uma careta – querendo me tirar de você, e... Eu me senti perdida! Perdendo você e acredite, é horrível sentir sem chão. Tentei engolir o ciúme, mas não deu. Eu tive motivos para isso, você me chamou de _amiga_! Achei que nós fossemos mais do que isso...

Remo sorriu, era tudo o que ele queria ouvir.

- E nós somos.

- Somos?

- Eu fiquei com medo de dizer 'Savana, esta é a Melane, minha vida e eu a amo muito'. Fiquei pensando e se ela não gostar, achar que estou sendo precipitado.

- Você ama a Melane mesmo? – perguntou sorrindo timidamente.

- Sim, chega até doer... – ele respondeu olhando nos olhos dela. – Eu gosto quando ela dá uma de mandona e acha que sempre está certa. Gosto quando ela me ajuda com minhas poções, quando me faz rir e quando dá ataques de ciúmes em pubs lotados. Eu amo quando ela pega na minha mão, embaraça o meu cabelo e quando ela me beija... E gosto _muito_ dos cabelos cacheados dela.

- Melane também te ama... – ela contou – Eu lembro quando eu te espiava na biblioteca, no quinto ano. Eu te achava tão irritante – contou sorrindo – Eu comentava com o Sirius como ele podia ter um amigo tão chato e depois... Nem sei como aconteceu, eu me apaixonei e até hoje eu tenho bronca daquela lufa que você foi num baile que teve no sexto ano.... Lembra?

- Eu me lembro também – ele comentou – Ela pisou no meu pé a noite toda. Você não foi no baile...

- Eu, Tiago, Sirius e a coitada da Rouge ficamos em detenção naquele sábado... Cada um em um canto de Hogwarts.

- Que vocês fizeram?

- Bombas de bosta no vestiário enquanto o pessoal do time de quadribol sonserino tomavam banho. Foi divertido, mas alguém nos dedurou e a Rouge que nem estava com a gente acabou ficando detida também.

- O baile não estava lá aquelas coisas... Bombas de bostas são divertidas. Uma vez eu e os meninos transformamos a sala do professor Gilbas em um manguezal.

- Então foram vocês!

- Na verdade, eu e Tiago fizemos a maior parte – ele contou – Sirius e Pedro se preocuparam _mesmo_ com os siris.

- McGonagall me convocou como suspeita, ela pensou que eu tinha ajudado no manguezal. 'Senhorita Valentine, você tem notas boas em Transformação e uma ficha extensa em detenções' – contou imitando a voz seca da professora.

- A semana toda tomando sopa de siri... – ele disse mudando para o galho de Melane.

- Nós vamos cair... – ela avisou.

- Será divertido.

- Me desculpe por hoje, foi algo que...

- Shhhh... – disse ele colocando o dedo indicador nos lábios de Melane. Remo tirou do bolso um elástico, pegou na mão esquerda de Melane e deu duas voltas em seu dedo anelar – Agora é pra sempre.

- Já não era sem tempo.

Melane inclinou-se para beija-lo quando o galho fez "creck".

- Nós vamos cair – ele disse apressado.

- Não. Respire.

- Eu acho que tem alguém aqui precisa fazer dieta.

- De onde veio aquele tênis tem mais... – ela disse rindo e bateu a mão na cabeça de Remo.

_Creck._

- Nós vamos cair – ele repetiu.

- Pensei que você achasse isso divertido.

- Não acho mais.

_Creck_. Remo bateu as costas em pelo menos três vezes antes de cair no chão duro. Melane tentou se segurar em galho mas a gravidade vencera e ela caiu do lado dele.

- Está proibida de subir em árvores – ele retrucou olhando para o lado.

- Foi legal ver a sua cara de pânico – Melane comentou - Ralei meu cotovelo...

- Eu dou um jeito nele.

- Seu rosto está cheiro de terra...

- Melane... – ele disse ficando com os lábios próximos aos dela.

- Hm...

- Chega de conversa fiada – e logo depois a beijou com certa urgência. – Mas que eu gostei de ver você com ciúmes eu gostei.

- Remo, você disse _sem_ conversa fiada.

* * *

**Aluada-Digrin:** - levanta Aluada que estava de joelhos – A transformação do Remo será explicada no próximo capítulo (que está quase pronto) e se conseguir finalizar ele na sexta feira eu já coloco aqui pra vocês. 

**Yasmine Lupin: **MOÇA, BRIGADA PELO E-MAIL!** – dança feliz – **Vou hospedar o bônus no 3V ) que lá não tem problema. Huahuahua, sua existência está vinculada a Lobos? Que chic! – emocionada – Eu também gosto muito da _Lobos_ e vou ficar triste quando eu acabar... Mas não quero pensar nisso. Boa sorte com a **Recomeço**, porque ela é enorme!

* * *

**Cena do próximo capítulo:**

_- E quanto a você? A sua felicidade? – ela perguntou colocando a mão no ombro de Remo. Ele virou-se e respondeu:_

_- Eu vou ficar feliz em ajudar os outros e mais ainda de saber que minha missão está cumprida... _

_- E você acha que está certo eu ficar aqui pensando nas coisas que eu poderia ter feito, Remo? Está sendo incompreensível..._

_- Talvez... _

_- E nós, como ficamos? – Melane perguntou enxugando as lágrimas. _

_- Nós? – e riu nervoso. – Não existe mais "nós" acho que nunca existiu. _

_- Vamos ficar brigados pro resto da vida?_

_Remo cruzou os braços em resposta. _


	16. A despedida

**Capítulo dezesseis – A despedida **

_"Você dividiu comigo a sua história e me ajudou a construir a minha. Hoje mais do que nunca somos dois. A nossa liberdade é o que nos prende. Viva todo o seu mundo, sinta toda a liberdade. E quando a hora chegar, volta. Porque nosso amor está acima das coisas deste mundo" - Jota Quest, Mais uma vez. _

Naquela sexta feira Melane estava bastante agitada do que o normal. Estava visivelmente avoada, mais do que o normal, estava quieta e passou o dia inteiro comendo porcarias. Remo estava distante também, pensando em sua mãe e a falta que ela fazia. E perguntou-se como ele estaria se Melane não tivesse feito companhia para ele durante aqueles dias.

Remo repouso o livro em seu colo e encarou Melane, que estava com os pés no sofá com o olhar fixo em algum lugar do cômodo. Não demorou muito para ela notar que estava sendo observada e tirou os pés do móvel rapidamente sorrindo amarelo. Ele sentou ao lado de Melane e beijou levemente seus lábios.

O que está acontecendo, Melane? Outro dia você me disse que tinha coisas importantes pra me dizer. Eu estava esperando você tocar no assunto sozinha, mas...

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e suspirou meio nervosa.

Eu não sei por onde eu começo.

Por que não pelo começo?

Eu gostaria de saber onde é o começo, Remo... Eu preciso sair.

Quer ir pra onde?

Você não entendeu, eu preciso ir embora, Remo. Era para eu estar longe a estas alturas. Da primeira vez que decidi ir embora eu pensei em passar aqui para dizer tchau mas eu sabia que minha vontade de ir embora ia diminuir e com o tempo desaparecer. Eu escrevi uma carta pra Rouge...

Ela nos mostrou a carta.

Eu comecei a trabalhar e juntei dinheiro para poder sair da Inglaterra. Então eu fiquei sabendo que a sua mãe tinha morrido – ela contou com os olhos marejados – Decidi passar aqui para ver como você estava, n-não planejava ficar aqui. Não planejava é... Falar com você, sabe? Porque e-eu sabia que se eu fosse falar com você, Remo... Eu, eu perderia a minha coragem. Mas daí eu desisti quando estava indo embora, eu queria conversar com você, sentir o seu cheiro de novo... Mas daí... Eu vi que perdi a minha coragem e não posso desistir dos meus planos agora. Eu tenho que ir embora hoje de noite. Era melhor eu não ter aparecido.

Também acho – Remo concordou levantando-se do sofá.

Você tem que me entender, Remo. Você precisa.

Melane, você não sabe do que eu preciso... Não mesmo.

Remo, não dificulte as coisas. Eu resolvi passar aqui porque eu sei que é horrível perder alguém querido. A primeira semana é terrível... Você tem o Tiago, a Lílian, Sirius, Pedro. Tem uma porção de amigos... Eu vou embora, mas eu volto – ela disse indo em direção a ele.

Mas a pessoa que mais preciso vai embora e vai me deixar de novo, como fez da última vez. Não vê que eu quero você perto de mim, Melane? Você gosta de sair por aí destruindo corações.

Eu não gosto! – negou Melane – Remo, você tem uma identidade... Tem uma casa, está procurando um emprego.

Lá vem você com este papo de novo.

É lógico! Você tem que entender, Remo. Vou ficar fora por uns tempos mas eu vou voltar e nos podemos começar de onde paramos.

Melane, a gente nem começou nada direito.

Por que não vem comigo então?

Porque eu não posso!

Por quê?

Porque eu tenho um trabalho a cumprir aqui. E você poderia se unir a gente, mas não, você quer ir embora... Ir pra não sei aonde, construir uma vida e depois largar tudo isso e voltar para a Inglaterra. Grandioso o seu plano.

Não distorça as coisas! – disse nervosa – É importante isso pra mim... Me especializar em D.C.A.T na França, me graduar em Poções, estudar vampiros na Romênia, ver as pirâmides no Egito. Eu preciso ver o mundo, preciso estudar pra ser alguém. Ter orgulho de mim mesma.

E pretende se bancar como?

Não sei... Fazendo bicos, trabalhando em alguma coisa, eu não sei. Eu me virei bem durante estes meses. E lá eu não vou ter meu pai metido com Artes das Trevas até o pescoço, me caçando como uma Comensal da Morte e querendo que eu me case com um monstro. Não vê o meu lado? Você também não quer ceder.

Antes da minha mãe morrer ela me aconselhou duas coisas. Eu poderia ir embora e ficar aqui.

Escolheu ficar aqui, por quê?

Alguém vai precisar da minha ajuda, a Ordem e tudo mais. Minha mãe disse que se eu ficasse aqui ajudaria muitas pessoas.

E quanto a você? A sua felicidade? – perguntou colocando a mão no ombro de Remo. Ele virou-se e respondeu:

Eu vou ficar feliz em ajudar os outros e mais ainda de saber que minha missão está cumprida...

E você acha que está certo eu ficar aqui pensando nas coisas que eu poderia ter feito, Remo? Está sendo incompreensível...

Talvez...

E nós, como ficamos? – Melane perguntou limpando os olhos.

Nós? – e riu nervoso.

Vamos ficar brigados pro resto da vida?

Remo cruzou os braços em resposta.

Okay... – concordou mal humorada. Ele assistiu Melane subir as escadas e seu coração ficou pequeno. Talvez aquele fosse um sinal de que ele nunca poderia ficar com ela como um dia havia sonhado. Melane desceu as escadas com as roupas que Daniel tinha havia deixado para ela.

Vai embora agora? – perguntou olhando pro relógio. Eram seis e meia da tarde - Você vai sair do país hoje?

Vou, meu navio saí às oito – ela contou - Tenho que pegar a minha varinha também.

De navio? – perguntou preocupado – Isso é perigoso...

Mais perigoso que recuperar a minha varinha não é – Melane falou amarrotando as roupas em um mala – Peguei esta mala emprestada. Quando _eu voltar_ – ela frisou – Eu te devolvo, isso se você lembrar de mim e não se corroer neste ódio e egoísmo que você virou.

Não ponha palavras na minha boca, Melane. Eu não te odeio – ele disse tomando as roupas de Melane – Guardar!

As poucas roupas de Melane arrumaram-se sozinhas na maleta.

Obrigada, eu odeio fazer e desfazer malas.

Onde você largou a sua varinha?

Meu pai tomou de mim e está na minha casa.

E você vai sozinha?

É o que parece – respondeu como se o desafiasse.

Melane, você...

Sermão agora não, Remo – replicou mal humorada - Eu não sou criança e sei muito bem dos riscos que estou correndo e não posso ficar sem a minha varinha agora.

Eu vou com você.

Achei que ficaríamos brigados pro resto de nossas vidas.

Melane, a gente tem que fazer algo mais importante. Depois decidimos o que vamos fazer de nossas vidas...

* * *

Remo convocou para o resgate Tiago, Lílian e Sirius. Pedro não pode vir porque estava em uma missão pela Ordem da Fênix. Remo bolou um plano e os cinco foram para a mansão Valentine. Ele observava Sirius, Tiago conversarem com Melane mais a frente.

O que você vai fazer agora? – perguntou Lílian.

Como assim? Eu já te disse, o plano é ... – começou Remo – Você, Tiago e...

Não se faça de cínico – interrompeu a ruiva – Sabe do que estou falando. O que vocês conversaram? A atmosfera está tensa entre você e a Mel.

Esperava o quê, Lily? Que eu soltasse rojões ao ver que ela vai embora de _navio _pra França? – falou bastante mal humorado.

Eu esperava que você fosse compreensível, Remo. Ela está sendo com você...

Est�? – perguntou em um tom irônico.

Est�, Remo. Abra seus olhos... A Mel tem uma sede enorme de provar pra _ela mesma_ que é capaz de sobreviver sozinha. Ela sempre sonhou em estudar na França, é um sonho dela. Assim como é o seu sonho estar na Ordem da Fênix. Você não a incluiu em seus planos.

Porque eu pensei que ela estivesse do meu lado, do nosso lado – ele disse.

Mas ela está... E se Melane não se envolveu nisso ela têm seus motivos. Ela conversou com Dumbledore...

Como você sabe?

Porque ela contou para mim e pra Rouge, já faz um tempo isso. E acho que Dumbledore, de certa maneira, alimentou os sonhos dela, deve ter mostrado que o lugar dela não é aqui, Remo. E nós temos que aceitar.

Eu já aceitei.

Não parece.

Eu aceitei a decisão dela, mas não concordo.

O amor de vocês é muito mais do que isso – animou Lílian – Quando Melane voltar você vai estar esperando por ela.

Eu tenho medo que ela não volte e que se envolva em alguma enrascada e não posso fazer nada para ajudar – ele disse – Apesar que ela esteve fora e enfrentou algumas coisas e também não pude fazer nada.

Olha, no seu lugar eu teria medo mesmo – confessou Lílian – Mas se o Tiago tivesse esta necessidade de descobrir outras coisas e se eu quisesse ficar aqui, eu o deixaria ir. Sem mágoas, sem rancores.

Eu não tenho nenhum rancor só não quero sofrer mais – ele disse parando de andar. Estavam na esquina da casa de Melane.

Melane, vê se não estraga nada – caçoou Sirius – Vamos, lá.

O grupo separou-se. Tiago, Sirius e Lílian seguiram para casa de Melane enrolando os pais da garota com falsos paradeiros dela. Já Melane e Remo entrariam pelos fundos da mansão e procurariam a varinha no escritório de Kian, pai de Melane.

Está brava comigo? – ele perguntou antes de pularem o portão da casa.

Lily fez uma lavagem cerebral em você, hein – falou ressentida.

Lílian não fez nada, Melane.

Ele iria continuar a falar mas Melane começou a subir o portão de sua casa. Então ele começou a fazer o mesmo.

A minha casa não tem a mínima segurança nestes portões – comentou Melane andando pelo jardim – Os vigias ficam ali... Mas não estão lá. Me empresta a tua varinha.

Ele estendeu a varinha para Melane que advertiu para não pisar nas pedras brancas espalhadas ao longo do jardim porque eram armadilhas. Ela estuporou os cinco vigias facilmente e os dois entraram na mansão. Como já era tarde, a maioria dos empregados estavam recolhidos em seus quartos. Andaram por muitos corredores e pararam em frente do quarto de Melane.

É perigoso você entrar ai, Melane... Vai que tem alguma coisa, um alarme, não sei. Vamos...

Ela passou a mão na porta de madeira grossa e ameaçou a girar a maçaneta. Remo colocou sua mão no ombro de Melane que disse:

Eu estava com algumas dúvidas... – ela disse baixinho – Se era certo mesmo sair daqui do jeito que eu saí. Eu estava com medo ainda... – confessou olhando para Remo – Mas eu não pertenço a esta casa, Remo. Nunca vou pertencer... Tô feliz - e abriu um sorriso. – Temos que achar a minha varinha agora.

Quando Remo estava prestes a onde os dois estavam indo Melane abriu uma porta. Era uma biblioteca enorme, imensa e os olhos do rapaz brilharam ao ver tamanha grandiosidade.

Eu achei! – disse animada.

J�? Não vai vasculhar nada? Jogar papéis e livros pro alto e estas coisas?

Não...

Tá fácil demais isso – ele comentou aproximando-se de Melane – Sua varinha jogada com um monte de penas e pergaminhos velhos em uma gaveta.

É, mas eu tenho que correr o risco – ela hesitou um pouco antes de apanhar a varinha. – Agora eu posso dominar o mundo! – caçoou. – Quer algum livro? Eu percebi que você anda lendo mais do que o normal.

Não, obrigado... Melhor a gente sair daqui rápido. Sirius, Tiago e Lílian não vão agüentar muito tempo lá embaixo.

Melane assentiu e os dois deixaram a luxuosa biblioteca para trás. Passaram pelos mesmos corredores cheios de quadros. Andavam apressadamente, quase que desesperados.

Aqui fica o quarto de minha mãe... – ela disse parando de falar. Os olhos faiscantes de Melane estavam envoltos de uma neblina densa, olhar melancólico. Ele quis falar que não havia tempo de se despedir, argumentar que a qualquer momento algum serviçal ou até mesmo Kian Valetine poderia surpreender os dois, mas Remo não fez nada. Ela tinha o direito de se despedir decentemente de sua mãe antes de embarcar em um navio pra França. Ele pensou em sua mãe naquele momento e desejou ter uma segunda chance de despedir-se novamente. Se Melane tinha esta oportunidade ele não negaria isso a ela.

Remo ficou do lado de fora, tenso. Não queria nem pensar em ser apanhado pelo Sr. Valetine _em sua casa_. Mas não agüentou de ansiedade e entrou no aposento. Havia uma saleta, com poltronas, quadros e janelas cobertas com grossas cortinas carmim. Mais a frente era o dormitório da Sra. Valetine, ele escutava o som choroso da voz de Melane.

O que está fazendo aqui? – a mãe perguntou em uma voz seca.

Eu só queria dizer adeus para a senhora.

Melane, eu passaria _muito bem_ seu o seu adeus...

Sra. Valetine vestia um longo vestido preto, estava abatida, branca e com enormes olheiras arroxeadas embaixo dos olhos opacos. Ela não possuía mais o ar de superioridade que apresentava das vezes que Remo a viu. Parecia indefesa até, mas tentava manter a pose forte em frente de sua filha.

Afinal, você escolheu o que queria, não é mesmo? – Sra. Valetine continuou - E vejo que você tem companhia nesta sua insanidade louca de vir até aqui...

Melane virou-se e viu Remo ao pé da porta.

A senhora nunca vai mudar, não é mesmo? – Melane falou amargurada – Eu achando que estava preocupada comigo, quem me dera.

Por favor, Melane! – ela ralhou – Não se faça de vítima. Agora vai embora e leve seu amigo junto, não vai demorar muito para teu pai aparecer aqui e matar os dois.

Adeus, então.

Melane aproximou-se desajeitada da mãe e abraçou-a.

Me deseje sorte.

Te desejo juízo, é disso que precisa – e abraçou a filha formalmente.

Sra. Valentine lançou um olhar duro para os dois e virou as costas para a janela. O rosto de Melane estava banhado de lágrimas e os dois saíram da propriedade sem maiores dificuldades. Os dois agora andavam sem rumo, em baixo de um céu cheio de estrelas e sem a luz do luar.

Quero estar bem longe quando meu pai dar por falta da varinha – ela comentou.

Você estará – Remo respondeu – E quando voltar, estarei te esperando.

Mudou de idéia ou foi a Lily quem fez a tua cabeça?

Eu já sabia que você iria embora, Mel. Mas eu quis tapar meus olhos... Não queria ver que, sei lá... Perder duas coisas que eu amo ao mesmo tempo é difícil. Mas também não quero sair daqui agora. Sou importante aqui, de alguma maneira. E... – ele suspirou – Não posso te privar dos seus sonhos.

Ela sorriu, quase querendo chorar novamente. As cordas vocais de Remo tinham se transformado em um bolo. Não queria se despedir, não queria vê-la chorar.

Somos escravos da nossa liberdade... – ela disse em um suspiro.

O que faremos agora? – Remo perguntou desolado.

É hora de dizer adeus.

Eu odeio despedidas... – ele falou, aproximando-se de Melane.

Eu também odeio. Eu estou tão assustada, Remo – a garota confessou.

Mas você quer isso, não quer?

Quero, mesmo assim eu estou com medo. Desta vez eu sei que você não vai estar por perto... _Tem certeza_ que não quer ir comigo mesmo?

Remo sorriu com a pergunta de Melane.

Nós podemos dar um jeito! – ela disse com uma animação repentina – Estaremos em um navio trouxa, e... Qualquer problema nos usamos mágica e pronto!

Tem certeza que não quer ficar aqui comigo? – ele perguntou. O sorriso de Melane desabrochou como uma flor no outono. – Por mais que eu queira que você, fique, eu torço para que tudo dê certo lá na França. Com seu curso, com os seus trabalhos provisórios. Eu só peço que você me de notícias. Eu vou rezar por você – ele contou – E vou rezar para que você não caia nas graças de nenhum francês almofadinhas.

Ela sorriu fraquinho e disse:

Remo, eu amo você. E não vou cair nas graças de nenhum francês.

Ele ficou congelado por alguns segundos, processando as palavras de Melane, que o abraçou com força. O cheiro do shampoo que ela usava adentro as narinas de Lupin, que perguntou-se quanto tempo ele ficaria sem sentir o cheiro de Melane. Quando tempo ele acostumaria a pensar que ela estaria na França e ele na Inglaterra. Um oceano iria separílos daqui há alguns minutos. Então, ele abraçou Melane com força e ela chorou baixinho em seu ombro.

Eu amo você, Mel... E não vejo a hora que você volte para cá cheia de novidades e histórias para contar.

Remo secou as lágrimas de Melane e segurou-se para não derramar as suas também. Ele então a beijou. E pela última vez sentiu os lábios de Melane sincronizarem junto com os seus.

* * *

**N/A: **Desculpe a demora, estava com preguiça de escrever. Continuem deixando reviews porque vocês me animam muito D Eu terminei de escrever o capítulo neste exato momento, se tiver muitos erros, me dá um desconto. Fiquei com preguiça de betar!

* * *

**Yasmine** Você virou minha comadre agora, né? Que bom. Realmente, o Remo estava _meio_ (pra não dizer inteiro) folgado pra cima da Savana, coisa de homem.

**Kirina** Você voltooooooou! – faz festa – Não entendeu o lance do cabelo liso, né? Talvez porque você tenha um cabelo liso! Todo homem BABA, por um enorme e cabelo liso. É sério, já fiz a minha boca de urna com meus amigos. Por que tanta menina sofre fazendo chapinha? Pra aguadar os homens, em sua maioria. Entendeu o por quê do escândalo da Melane? Ela tem o cabelo cacheado e sentiu-se ameaçada. Mas todas nós sabemos que o Remo gosta um tantãão dela.

**Mariana**: Estou fazendo uma lista das fics que eu li e vou mandar pra você por e-mail. Não li muitas, porque sou meio preguiçosa... / Obrigada pelos elogios e fico muuuuuuuuuuuuuuito feliz de saber que você acompanha a Recomeço. Acho que ainda nesta semana, saí o próximo capítulo. Eu também sou louca pelo Snape.

* * *

**Cena do próximo capítulo:**

_– Tive a sensação que nunca mais a veria, sabe? – o lobo comentou._

_Sirius sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Remo e fitou-o por alguns segundo, ensaiando o que tinha para dizer._

_- Por que não foi com ela, Aluado? Vocês dois parecem tão certos quando estão juntos. Por que deixou ela ir embora?_


	17. Um pedido de socorro

**Capítulo dezessete – Um pedido de socorro **

Remo enrolou pelas ruas de Londres até tomar o rumo de sua casa. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, estava cansado, estava triste e não se cansava de perguntar se não seria melhor ir embora com Melane. Mas esta era uma dúvida que o assombraria por anos, ele não havia embarcado no navio.

Chegou em casa e notou uma porção de malas espalhadas pela sala. Por uma fração de segundos pensou que Melane havia esquecido a bagagem, mas não. Aquilo estava com cara de ser de outra pessoa...

Aluado, até que enfim chegou – disse Sirius descendo a escada velha de madeira – Por um momento eu pensei que você iria com Melane, _mas_, aí está o lobo mais amado de todo o Reino Unido.

Pode me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui? – Remo perguntou, tirando uma mala do sofá para sentar-se.

Estou me mudando. Pra c�, é lógico – contou Sirius feliz.

'Tô cansado demais para contestar esta sua idéia maluca de se mudar para cá. Sem ser convidado.

Isso é um sim? – perguntou Sirius – Maravilha! Eu e Rabicho ficamos por algum tempo elaborando desculpas para você me aceitar aqui.

Você e Rabicho elaborando desculpas... Sou _tão_ digno disso?

Sim, você é, Aluado. E você pensou que te deixaria sozinho aqui? Sem a sua mãe e a pentelha da Melane? Como foi l�? A despedida.

Não gosto de pensar nisso – Remo falou – Tive a sensação que nunca mais a veria, sabe?

Sirius sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Remo e fitou-o por alguns segundo, ensaiando o que tinha para dizer.

Por que não foi com ela, Aluado? Vocês dois parecem _tão certos_ quando estão juntos. Por que deixou ela ir embora?

Sirius, não me faça me arrepender disso, por favor. Ela queria ir, eu queria ficar.

Tá tudo bem, cara... – Sirius colocou um braço em volta de Remo – Foi o mais certo a fazer então.

Eu espero... – ele disse tristemente. Sirius o encarava com seus grandes olhos acinzentados e sentiu-se menos sozinho com ele ao seu lado.

Tem uma coisa que você tem que ficar sabendo, Remo.

Sem rodeios, por favor.

É sobre a sua transformação. Ontem de noite eu fui na casa dos meus pais. Você sabe que meu pai tem trilhares de coisas sobre Artes das Trevas, não sabe? – Remo fez que sim com a cabeça – Entrei lá escondido e peguei alguns livros sobre lobisomens... Achei uma coisa sobre a sua transformação anormal, naquele dia.

Sirius levantou-se e apanhou um livro que estava sobre a mesa da cozinha e entregou o livro para Remo.

Está na página duzentos e vinte cinco – continuou Sirius – A sua transformação anormal é aquilo que nós pensamos mesmo, você estava realmente furioso e o lobo que convive com você tomou conta da sua outra parte, a sua parte humana. E isso _não é muito legal_ – o amigo frisou.

Nada que venha do lobo é algo bom – antecipou-se Remo– Me diga logo o que descobriu.

Segundo o livro, pelo que eu entendi, parece que... O lobo está tomando conta de você, aos poucos... Ou também pode ser por causa da Lua cheia deste mês.

Eu sei... – comentou Remo – Há cada dez anos, o poder que a Lua exerce sobre aumenta.

Foi o que eu li... Sua transformação pode estar relacionada à isso também. O autor do livro diz que os lobisomens chamam ela de Lua Azul, por causa da sua coloração durante estes dias. Aluado, você não pode deixar que isso aconteça com você. Se deixar dominar pelo lobo. Pode ser tudo ou nada nesta próxima Lua cheia.

Eu já passei por isso, tinha sete anos – disse ele com um olhar distante – Eu achei que fosse morrer. Foi logo que me mudei para cá. Esta Lua foi pedida, Sirius.

Como assim?

Existiu uma época, nos meados do século XVII, que toda Europa estava avassalada de criaturas das Trevas. Lobisomens e vampiros, os sub-humanos. Muitas pessoas estavam morrendo com a grande proliferação e também por causa da velha rixa entre lobos e morcegos. Então, houve uma grande reunião dos bruxos mais poderosos da Europa, alguns da África e América. Eles pediram aos deuses celtas algo para impedir tudo isso. E desde aquela época, de cada dez anos, a Lua Azul vem e com ela arrastam os lobisomens. A maioria morre com a transformação, outros morrem depois do período da Lua e assim vai – contou examinando o livro - Obrigado pelo livro, Almofadinhas.

Eu, Pontas e Rabicho ficaremos com você.

Pode ser perigoso, da última vez eu estava sozinho na Lua Azul, não sei como vai ser o meu comportamento quando o lobo vier.

Aluado, você acha que... – Sirius começou a dizer quando foi interrompido por fortes batidas na porta. Remo nem se deu o trabalho de ver quem estava na porta, porque esta veio a baixo junto com muita poeira.

Onde está minha filha, seu miserável! – berrou uma voz rouca. Era Kian Valetine, acompanhado de seu filho Daniel e mais outro homem bastante robusto. Sirius levantou-se rapidamente e olhou para o amigo como se quisesse dizer "deixa comigo".

Senhor Valentine, eu já disse tudo que eu sabia sobre a Melane.

Sei! – exclamou nervoso – Alguns dos meus empregados foram estuporados esta noite, o mordomo de minha casa os encontrou a pouco. Quando eles voltaram a si, disseram que viram Melane acompanhada de outra pessoa! – contou com os olhos claros faiscando – Com este lobisomem imundo! Sem contar que a varinha de Melane simplesmente sumiu. Onde está a minha filha? – perguntou novamente.

Remo andou até Kian e olhou nos olhos do homem. Remo sentia o cheiro de suor que Kian exalava, os lábios dele tremiam de nervoso, mas o lobisomem não intimidou-se.

O que te faz pensar que vou dizer onde Melane est�?

Você invadiu a minha casa, estuporou meus empregados, roubou uma varinha. Eu inúmeras queixas conta você, Remus Lupin.

Eu também – respondeu calmamente – Toda aquela sua tralha de Artes das Trevas em sua casa. Coisas roubadas, sua casa está coberta de atividades ilegais. Depois que os seus negócios estão indo de mal a pior e quis tentar usar Melane para safar-se dos seus problemas.

O rosto de Kian contorceu-se em surpresa.

Não tem como provar.

Tenho fotos, testemunhas e sua filha é uma delas. Então não ouse vir até aqui me ameaçar de coisas sem fundamentos, derrubar a porta da minha casa e me ameaçar como se você, Kian Valentine, não tivesse nenhuma culpa no cartório. Tenho provas suficientes para te fazer apodrecer em Azkaban. Da próxima vez pense duas vezes antes de me acusar. Eu só ajudei Melane a sair de um lugar que nunca foi seu lar.

Guarde as minhas palavras, Lupin. Você vai pagar feio por isso – Kian sibilou.

Veremos – respondeu Sirius.

Pai, vamos embora daqui – clamou Daniel. Kian virou as costas bruscamente e desaparatou, em seguida o outro homem deixou o local também.

Ela está a salvo, Lupin? – Daniel perguntou parecendo preocupado.

Está – Remo respondeu – A salvo e longe daqui.

Obrigado, então – e estendeu a mão para Remo, que o cumprimentou. Daniel desaparatou e Sirius olhou bastante surpreso para o amigo.

Onde estão todas estas provas?

Eu estava blefando – Remo contou em um sorriso.

Sério? – Sirius perguntou se divertindo.

Sério... Me ajude aqui com esta porta.

Por quê?

Se quiser morar aqui, vai ter que ajudar.

Olha, eu só te ajudo porque acabei de escutar o maior e melhor blefe da minha vida – Sirius disse dando uma piscadela para Remo.

* * *

A semana seguinte foi bastante dolorosa para Remo. Seja pelo medo de morrer durante a transformação (que estava mais penosa e demorada do que o normal), acostumar-se que Melane havia partido e a falta que sua mãe fazia. Sirius, Pontas e Rabicho fizeram companhia durante aquelas quatro noites de terror. Assim como Lílian e Rouge cuidavam do amigo durante o dia, que estava mais fraco do que nunca.

Remo olhava para a janela de seu quarto, estava fazendo um dia nublado, típico da estação do Inverno. Seus pensamentos estavam em Melane naquele momento. Será que ela já estava na França? O que estaria fazendo? Com quem estaria falando? Se sentia falta dele assim como ele estava sentido falta dela. Os lençóis da cama de Remo ainda tinham o cheiro de Melane, travesseiros e cobertores. Ele pensava que tinha sido melhor assim. Melane na França e ele na Inglaterra. Havia muito mais do que um oceano os separando, havia seu segredo. Durante a semana que Melane havia ficado com ele, tinha ensaiado inúmeras vezes para contar quem ele realmente era. Ele simplesmente não conseguiu dizer, Remo estava vivendo um sonho e não queria ser acordado. Mas ele acordou.

Ei, Remo... – disse Lílian abrindo a porta de seu quarto, carregando uma porção de frascos – Está na hora de seus remédios - ele fez careta - Eu estava pensando... – Lílian começou a dizer cuidadosamente – Em levar você para St. Mungos. Remo, as poções não estão surtindo efeitos. Está fraco, perde muito sangue, fraturas pelo corpo. Não podemos manter você aqui, Remo.

Ele sentou-se com dificuldade na cama, Lílian fez menção em ajuda-lo mas ele rosnou um não em resposta.

Eu estou bem – mentiu Remo. Até falar estava lhe custando.

Não, não está... – disse estendendo um copo contendo dois dedos de um líquido marrom. Remo tomou o conteúdo que desceu rasgando por sua garganta.

Merlim, isso fica cada dia pior...

Rouge entrou no quarto e observou Lílian dando os medicamentos para Remo. Ela sentou-se na cama e olhou sério para ele.

Remo, você vai pro hospital. Agora – Rouge gesticulou – Vai por bem ou por mal.

Eu não quero morrer em uma cama de hospital – ele respondeu levantando-se da cama. A pressão que seu corpo fazia sobre seus joelhos era incrível, suas pernas mal conseguiam agüentar aquilo que ele chamava de corpo. Olhou o reflexo de seu rosto na janela empoeirada de seu quarto. Estava com olheiras amarelas e arroxeadas, os olhos inchados, inúmeros cortes em seu rosto. Remo definhava aos poucos, estava morrendo... Lílian aproximou-se de Remo e disse "vamos".

St. Mungos estava uma loucura e levou cerca de uma hora e meia para Remo ser internado. Dividia a enfermaria com mais dois homens; lobisomens igual a ele. E só vendo os outros internados que Remo se deu conta de quão ruim ele estava. Estava deitado na cama, tomando soro e poções diretamente a veia.

Puxa, cara... – disse o homem loiro que estava de frente para a sua cama – Mais um pouco e você morria.

Remo balançou a cabeça em resposta.

Há quanto tempo? – perguntou um homem moreno, que também recebia medicação na veia.

Há quanto tempo o quê? – rebateu Remo.

Há quanto tempo está sem alma?

Por Merlim, Richard – reclamou o loiro – Não fale _sem alma_ – e riu.

Mas é a verdade – retrucou Richard – Há cada mês a nossa alma vai embora, cada vez ficamos mais lobos e menos humanos. Então, há quanto tempo?

Eu tinha sete anos quando fui mordido – respondeu Remo.

Nossa, sete? – espantou-se o loiro – Você era uma criança então.

Ele _é_ uma criança, Hugh – corrigiu Richard.

Não sou uma criança – disse Remo – Já tenho dezoito anos.

Richard deu risada e Hugh sorriu amarelo para Remo.

O que me consola é que daqui há dez anos eu já estarei morto – disse Hugh – Nunca se teve história de um desalmado – e riu ao dizer isso – chegar aos quarenta e poucos anos, mas eu posso ter alguma esperança já que você... Qual seu nome?

Remo.

Já que Remo foi mordido quando tinha sete anos – disse Hugh – Quem sabe ter uma família.

Não fale besteiras. Nós não podemos ter filhos – disse Richard mal humorado.

Já foi _comprovado magicamente_ que lobisomens desalmados e pulguentos não podem ter filhos? – o loiro perguntou.

Vai querer discutir isso mesmo? E que mulher casaria com um lobisomem sendo que há centenas de homens por aí?

Remo encolheu-se na cama e isso chamou atenção dos dois lobos.

Tem algo a dizer, Remo? – Richard interessado.

É, ele tem alguma coisa! – exclamou Hugh igualmente interessado. O loiro engatinhou até a ponta de sua cama e olhou para Remo entusiasmado. – Isso é tão... Inesperado!

Os dois continuavam olhando para Remo curiosos, querendo informações e ele pensou um pouco e disse:

Existe uma garota – ele contou.

AH! Cinco minutos que te conheço você já é meu ídolo, cara – festejou Hugh.

_Mas_, ela não mora mais aqui. Ela foi para França e já tem uma semana.

Ah, sempre tem um "mas" – comentou Richard.

Mais e aí, cara – continuou Hugh procurando não olhar para a carranca de Richard. – Vocês são namorados, casados, ou o quê? Onde vocês conheceram?

Eu a conheci em Hogwarts.

O rosto de Hugh se contorceu.

H-Hogwarts? – perguntou Hugh.

É, em Hogwarts. Estudei todos estes anos com ela e...

Lobisomens são aceitos em escolas? – questionou Hugh – Assim que fui mordido, eu tive que sair de Durmstrang. Eles não aceitam lobisomens, de maneira nenhuma e... Tive que parar os meus estudos. Foi uma merda – disse revoltado. – E você foi mordido quando tinha sete, certo?

Certo - Remo confirmou.

E o Diretor aceitou numa boa?

Sim, depois de muitas conversas com meus pais – falou Remo – Me formei este ano.

Mas e os outros alunos, eles sabiam que... – Hugh ia dizendo quando uma enfermeira adentrou na sala. Assim que tomou a medicação, Remo sentiu-se tonto e adormeceu, acordando depois em um imenso quarto escuro com as dores de sua transformação.

* * *

No dia seguinte estava na enfermaria sozinho. Ele não lembrava de nada e seu corpo não estava tão dolorido como o de costume. Remo sentiu-se forte e pensou aliviado que só sentiria dores como aquele depois de dez anos. Arrancou o soro de seu braço e caminhou lentamente até a janela. Fazia muito frio e finalmente estava nevando. Ele queria ir embora, sair daquele lugar o quanto antes possível. E durante estes pensamentos, olhando a neve cair, a porta da enfermaria se abriu. Junto com uma enfermeira estava Sirius com um sorriso estranho nos lábios.

Aluado! – exclamou Sirius feliz, abrindo os braços para o amigo – Vaso ruim não quebra, né?

Almofadinhas, você vai me matar agora se continuar a esmagar os meus ossos – disse Remo em tom brincalhão abraçando o amigo.

O senhor quer fazer o favor de sentar-se? – pediu a enfermeira fazendo carranca – Ainda não teve alta.

Remo sentou-se em uma cadeira dura de madeira e perguntou à enfermeira:

Onde estão os outros?

Ah, foram embora sem mais nem menos. É sempre assim, bando de ingratos – e resmungou mais algumas coisas que ele não pode entender – Os remédios, Sr. Lupin! Os remédios.

Remo tomou as poções e a enfermeira saiu satisfeita após receber um sorriso de Sirius.

Tenho uma boa nova para você, Aluado.

Ganhei um milhão de galeões?

Melhor, carta de Melane! – disse balançando um envelope. Ele pegou rapidamente a carta da mão de Sirius e olhou o envelope, cheio de carimbos e selos coloridos.

Por que ela mandou uma carta?

Abre logo isso, Remo! – insistiu Sirius.

_Oi!_

_Nem sei por onde eu começo, Remo. Só depois de embarcar no navio percebi que não era passageira e sim empregada. Aquele trouxa que me vendeu a passagem me passou pra trás, mas foi bom, porque recebi pelos meus trabalhos. Uma merreca, mas já é um dinheiro. Só depois de chegar aqui percebi que não sei falar francês e os franceses não fazem a mínima questão de entender o meu inglês. Já consegui um emprego em um hotel daqui de Paris, e adivinhe só, eu descasco batatas (não diga isso para o Sirius), mas é melhor do que limpar privadas. _

_Aqui começou a nevar ontem. Paris cheia de neve, estou parecendo uma criançona, toda boba. A cidade é magnífica, Remo! Só você vendo para entender o que estou sentindo agora. De noite, quanto todas as luzes se acendem, simplesmente magnífico. Mas eu ainda prefiro Londres, porque aqui não tem nenhum Remo pra me beijar._

_Morta de saudades..._

_Da sua Melane._

Ele releu a carta pelo menos três vezes antes de responder as perguntas ansiosas de Sirius.

Hein? Ela perguntou de mim?

Remo sorriu e estendeu a carta ao amigo. Sirius apanhou o papel e fez careta observando a letra de Melane.

Qual é, Aluado. Só você entende esta coisa que Melane chama de letra... – disse examinando o papel – Eu vejo Sirius aqui.

Já consegui um emprego aqui – leu Remo – e adivinhe só, eu descasco batatas. E entre parentes ela escreveu: não conte isso a Sirius.

Está brincando? – perguntou rindo. – Melane vai voltar uma grande cozinheira.

Ela não colocou o endereço no envelope. Por quê?

Porque ela tem um louco assassino e derrubador de porta de pessoas inocentes atrás dela – disse Sirius – Ela endereçou a carta para Hogwarts, viu? Chegou hoje de manhã via coruja lá em casa... Melane é besta, mas nem tanto. Vamos embora?

Sirius, eu não recebi alta ainda.

Vai, eu sei que você não gosta de hospitais. A Cassie está lá fora.

Não vou andar naquela moto.

Não é uma _moto_, é uma Harley Davidison!

* * *

Sirius e Rouge faziam um certo barulho na cozinha, lavando a louça do jantar. Remo estava mergulhado lendo um dos livros que Sirius tinha surrupiado da casa dos pais dele, quando um cheiro familiar invadiu suas narinas. Ele baixou o livro e sua audição apurada percebeu barulhos vindo do lado de fora da casa. Ele conhecia aquele cheiro, ele só não identificava a quem pertencia. Levantou-se e abriu a porta de sua casa.

O cheiro de suor forte invadia as suas narinas e viu um homem rastejando em sua direção. Remo correu assustado e reconheceu Hudson, aquele que há semanas atrás havia matado sua mãe. A primeira vítima de Remo.

Eu preciso de ajuda... – falou Hudson com dificuldade rastejando-se pelo chão. – Por que não me matou de uma vez?

Remo ajoelhou-se e notou que Hudson estava desacordado. Colocou a mão na testa do homem que estava ardendo em febre.

O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Sirius. – Este não é aquele que...

É – confirmou Remo – Vamos levar ele pra dentro, precisa de cuidados...

* * *

**Cena do próximo capítulo:**

_- Aposto que o Tiago vai ter uma renca de filhos – comentou Pedro – Eu sinto falta dele, sabe... Agora ele só fica com a Lílian._

_- Pedro, o Tiago **se casou** com a Lílian – falou Remo rindo – Quer o quê? Que ele fique vadiando junto com a gente?_

_- Nós chegamos antes que a Lílian – respondeu Pedro. – Sabe que eu espero de mim mesmo?_

_- Mais cérebro? – arriscou Sirius._

_- Mais espaço no estômago? – perguntou Remo rindo._

_- Eu espero ser famoso – Pedro revelou. _

_

* * *

**N/A: Eu não sei porque o site está comendo os travessões das falas dor personagens! (Cami nervosa)**O Hudson voltou, povo! Me perguntaram da Rouge, né. **Se ela é muda, como consegue proferir os feitiços? **Quando eu resolvi criar a Rouge eu me perguntei sobre isso e a minha resposta foi: força do pensamento. Pra você executar um feitiço você precisa falar e se concentrar no feitiço. Mas a Rouge é muda, então ela apenas pensa e ponto. Não acredito só porque uma pessoa é muda, surda ou cega ela seja menos bruxa do que os outros. Eu queria uma namorada __diferente_ para o Sirius. Resolvi colocar uma pessoa muda, que poderia muito bem ser cega, surda ou qualquer coisa assim. Vocês não conversam consigo mesmo em pensamento? Pois isso é o que a Rouge faz na hora dos feitiços. Explicados? Mais perguntas? Eu **AMO** perguntas. Olhem, obrigado pelas reviews. To devendo uma lista de fan fics, pra Mariana, né? **– se esconde –** Esta semana foi bem atribulada porque comecei a faculdade, trilhares de pesquisas para fazer. Nem sei como consegui terminar este capítulo que estava encantado. Já comecei a escrever o próximo e já tem cinco páginas do Word. Só não sei quando vou finalizar porque meu computador está com vírus. Mas então, eu estava falando das fics (eu sempre fujo dos assuntos). Eu recomendo todas as que estão na minha lista de fic favoritas aqui do site. Leiam **Novas Esperanças**, é enorme, mas foi por causa desta história que comecei a escrever. Gosto muito de **A identidade de Malfoy** (Draco/Gina), **Você ainda pode me amar?**, **Draco Dormiens** (fic em inglês), **Draco Sinister** (fic em inglês), **Londres **(Ron/Hermione). No alianca3vassouras . com tem inúmeras fics é só dar uma vasculhada. Já falei demais! Tchau e até a próxima.O Hudson voltou, povo! Me perguntaram da Rouge, né. Quando eu resolvi criar a Rouge eu me perguntei sobre isso e a minha resposta foi: força do pensamento. Pra você executar um feitiço você precisa falar e se concentrar no feitiço. Mas a Rouge é muda, então ela apenas pensa e ponto. Não acredito só porque uma pessoa é muda, surda ou cega ela seja menos bruxa do que os outros. Eu queria uma namorada para o Sirius. Resolvi colocar uma pessoa muda, que poderia muito bem ser cega, surda ou qualquer coisa assim. Vocês não conversam consigo mesmo em pensamento? Pois isso é o que a Rouge faz na hora dos feitiços. Explicados? Mais perguntas? Eu perguntas. Olhem, obrigado pelas reviews. To devendo uma lista de fan fics, pra Mariana, né? Esta semana foi bem atribulada porque comecei a faculdade, trilhares de pesquisas para fazer. Nem sei como consegui terminar este capítulo que estava encantado. Já comecei a escrever o próximo e já tem cinco páginas do Word. Só não sei quando vou finalizar porque meu computador está com vírus. Mas então, eu estava falando das fics (eu sempre fujo dos assuntos). Eu recomendo todas as que estão na minha lista de fic favoritas aqui do site. Leiam , é enorme, mas foi por causa desta história que comecei a escrever. Gosto muito de (Draco/Gina), (fic em inglês), (fic em inglês), (Ron/Hermione). No alianca3vassouras . com tem inúmeras fics é só dar uma vasculhada. Já falei demais! Tchau e até a próxima.

* * *

**Yasmine**: Sério que você chorou?** (emocionada) **Moça, vai demorar pra Melane saber, ponha isso na sua cabeça. Vai demorar para eles se reencontrarem e tem muita coisa pra acontecer. Já a Savana... É, não posso dizer muita coisa, mas ela gosta um pouco do Remo, deu pra perceber... **(Cami põe a mão nos bolsos e assovia)**

**Kirina: **Fico feliz que você tenha voltado. Seu namorado gosta dos seus cabelos cacheados, que bom. Quando eu tiver um espero que ele goste dos meus também.

**Mariana:** Eu também torço MUITO para o Remo e Melane ficarem felizes para sempre. Eu acho que gosto mais da Melane do que o próprio Remo, rs. Obrigada pelos elogios!

**Sheyla:** que mega review você me deixou! (Cami ama mega reviews). Vou ler a sua fic,não se preocupe e milhões de vezes obrigada pelo suporte. Yasmine e Sheyla são as irmãs super poderosas D

**Lettycia Johs: AIIIIIII! OBRIGADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! **Desta vez não demorei tanto pra atualizar, vai... Dá para você me explicar comoo fatoda Savana ser trouxa ficou com duplo sentido? Quando Remo a conheceu ele pensou mesmo que Savana fosse bruxa, porque ela perguntou a ele "a gente se conhece de algum lugar?". Remo pensou que ela fosse uma bruxa, mas não. Savana o conhecia pelo livro... Foi isso que eu quis dizer. E o próximo capítulo está quase pronto, só meu computador sair do conserto.


	18. Ordem dos Lobisomens

**Capítulo dezenove – Ordem dos Lobisomens**

Hudson piscou várias vezes antes de abrir os olhos. O homem apodrecia por dentro. Estava magro, olheiras grotescas, hematomas ao longo do corpo. Hudson vestia trapos, estava sujo de terra e sangue. As transformações haviam sido mais cruéis com ele, pensou Remo.

"Eu não posso viver mais assim! Eu sou uma aberração agora – ele berrou. – Uma aberração!"

Remo não disse nada enquanto limpava o rosto sujo do homem.

"Isso não há cura?"

Remo sorriu.

"Não. Não existe cura."

"E você ri disso, desalmado?"

"Quer que eu chore? Não há cura. Isso é uma maldição..."

"Bem vindo ao inferno, Thompson – Remo disse – Tome isso daqui, vai aliviar as dores..."

"Por que está me ajudando?"

"Porque sou um idiota por completo. Eu já volto..."

Remo desceu a escada para pegar toalhas limpas e encontrou Sirius enfurecido na sala.

"Remo, você está _ajudando_ o assassino de sua mãe."

"Sirius, você viu o estado dele? – questionou Remo – Viu o pé dele? Meio lobo meio humano. O cotovelo dele está em carne viva, sem contar o sangue pelo corpo, todos aqueles cortes e hematomas."

"Ele é um assassino – continuou Sirius."

"Você acha que não me dói isso, Sirius? Acha que é fácil. Mas se a minha mãe estivesse viva iria querer que eu ajudasse aquele trapo de gente."

"Ele tem razão – Rouge disse. – E outra, ele já teve o que mereceu."

"Às vezes eu queria poder pensar como vocês dois pensam. Thompson é procurado pelo Ministério da Magia, pela Ordem da Fênix. Liderava Comensais de Morte, matou a sua mãe e uma porção de pessoas. E agora ele está aqui" – completou Sirius nervoso.

"Sirius, ele vai pagar pelo que ele fez – a ruiva gesticulou – Assim que ele melhorar o estado de saúde, nós levamos ele para Azkaban e ponto final. Está decidido, não estÿ"

"Está – falou Remo – Tenho que pegar umas toalhas agora."

Sirius bufou alto. Remo voltou ao quarto e Hudson estava sentado na cama, analisando o quarto onde estava.

"Você não parece estar doente" – Hudson comentou mal humorado.

"Eu estava internado em St. Mungos desde ontem de manhã" – comentou Remo, puxando uma cadeira para perto da cama.

"Eu estive insano durante todos estes dias" – ele comentou – "Eu estava tomado, foi horrível... Na primeira noite eu me tranquei. Na segunda fiz a mesma coisa, mas quando acordei eu estava deitado em uma sarjeta e assim foram todas as outras noites. Acordava cheio de sangue, _sangue_ que não era_ meu_."

"Você mordeu mais alguém?"

"Eu não sei! Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo..." – lamentou baixinho.

"Mas não pode – falou Remo – Você é um lobisomem agora. Uma semana ao mês, no período da Lua cheia você vai dar lugar ao lobo que divide o corpo com você. Três dias antes da transformação, você vai pegar algo parecido com uma gripe. Vai ficar mal humorado, dores de cabeça, dores pelo corpo. E há cada dez anos virá a Lua Azul, que foi a que passamos nestas últimas noites. Ela serve para eliminar os lobisomens da Terra e se sobreviver, sorte sua... Ou azar – ele acrescentou. – Somos alérgico a prata. Qualquer tipo de contato com o metal sagrado causa coceira, irritação, queimaduras. E se a prata entrar em contato com a nossa corrente sanguínea é morte instantânea. Não diga para ninguém que você é um lobisomens, porque nós não somos bem vindos pela maioria dos bruxos."

"Você tem amigos e uma namorada" – ele comentou debochado.

"Qual era a sua opinião sobre mim antes de você se tornar um lobisomem? – perguntou Remo – Está entendendo agora? Eu demorei para conquistar os meus amigos. Ninguém aceita com facilidade os lobisomens, Thompson."

"Eu sei."

"Então fique esperto. Onde está sua varinha?"

Hudson retirou a varinha do bolso e Remo pegou-a.

"Vai ficar com a minha varinha?"

"Quer ajuda? Então vai ser do meu jeito..."

"Então o cara está lá em cima – comentou Pedro com uma voz entusiasmada – Deixa eu dar uma olhadinha nele, Aluado? Deixa, deixa?"

"Não fale besteiras, Rabicho – falou Remo."

"Eu sempre quis conhecer um assassino – comentou Rabicho."

"Na próxima Lua cheia lembre-se de ficar na minha frente – respondeu Remo."

"Rabicho, você é muito tapado... – Sirius disse, esticando-se na grama coberta de neve".

Os quatro estavam deitados no chão branco de neve, perto da árvore que Melane havia plantado.

"Estou cansado desta guerra... – Rabicho continuou a falar – A gente só perde. São vinte Comensais para cada cinco pessoas da Ordem. Todos nós vamos acabar mortos."

"Remo, meu amigo lobo, por favor... Mate o Rabicho! – pediu Sirius com uma voz chorosa."

"Mas é sério, Almofadinhas – reafirmou Pedro - Eu odeio perder, não gosto de perder... E toda vez que saio em combate a gente perde. Quantas baixas, quanta perda de tempo. Como vocês acham que estaremos daqui há dez anos? Todos mortos, com certeza...

"Eu espero até lá ter passado no exame para ser Auror. Ter uma casa boa. Ser livre e não ter muitos compromissos – contou Sirius.

"Aposto que o Tiago vai ter uma renca de filhos – comentou Pedro – Eu sinto falta dele, sabe... Agora ele só fica com a Lílian.

"Pedro, o Tiagose casoucom a Lílian – falou Remo rindo – Quer o quê? Que ele fique vadiando junto com a gente?

"Nós chegamos antes que a Lílian – respondeu Pedro. – Sabe que eu espero de mim mesmo?

"Mais cérebro? – arriscou Sirius.

"Mais espaço no estômago? – perguntou Remo rindo.

"Eu espero ser famoso – Pedro revelou.

"Um silêncio estranho ficou no ar. Remo sentou-se e olhou Pedro.

"Famoso?

"É... ter fama. Imagine só, todo mundo me conhecer... Não por ser o amigo do Tiago, aquele que andava com Sirius e Remo. Quero ser eu mesmo, sabe?

"Tà tudo bem. Famoso por fazer o quê? – perguntou Sirius.

"Eu sei lá... – o rato resmungou.

"Então comece a trabalhar nisso, seu cabeça de rato – disse Sirius.

"Vou dar uma olhada em Hudson – falou Remo levantando-se – Já volto.

Remo deu a volta em sua casa e encontrou duas pessoas paradas em frente a sua casa.

"Posso ajudar? – ele disse.

Os dois homens se viraram e Remo já os conheciam. Eram Hugh e Richard, os lobisomens que estavam internados em St. Mungos junto com ele. Remo espantou-se ao vê-los. Era extremamente i estranho /i os dois parados em frente a sua casa.

"Ol� Remo. Precisamos falar com você – anunciou Richard.

"Por favor, entrem... – e abriu a porta de sua casa. – Do que se trata?

"Somos da Ordem dos Lobisomens. Eu e Hugh estamos representando a O.L e queremos fazer algumas perguntas.

"Eu também – Remo disse surpreso.

Desde quando havia uma Ordem dos Lobisomens? E o que Richard e Hugh queriam com ele?

"Você mordeu um homem há duas semanas atrás? – perguntou Richard.

"Mordi.

"Era Hudson Thompson?

"Ele mesmo.

"Nós mantemos um controle de lobisomens e nunca tivemos graves problemas com você, Remo. Você é o i único /i que vive no meio de bruxos e trouxas, sabia?

"Não – respondeu. Para ele tudo ali era novidade.

"E você era motivo de orgulho nosso. Porque todos os lobisomens do Reino Unido moram em uma espécie de Universo Paralelo, que o Ministério da Magia nos colocou lá. Você era motivo das nossas últimas reuniões para voltarmos a conviver com os trouxas e bruxos normalmente – contou Richard.

"Até você morder o Thompson – terminou Hugh.

"Se o motivo fosse só este, mas não. Thompson durante esta semana fez onze vítimas, todas elas trouxas. A maioria andarilhos na cidade, sem parentes, ninguém sentirá falta deles. O problema foram os três trouxas que Thompson vitimou, uma delas virou lobisomem e este trouxa era uma mulher.

"E as mulheres não sobrevivem a mordida de lobisomens.É raro...– contou Hugh – Esta mulher tinha uma família, tinha dois filhos e estava esperando outro.

Remo simplesmente não acreditou no que estava ouvindo. Tantas mortes decorridas por causa de sua imprudência. Por causa de sua sede de vingança. Ele sentou-se no sofá e tentou respirar calmamente. O ar entrava e saia com certa rapidez de seus pulmões. Faltava-lhe ar. Faltava-lhe o chão.

"Eu não...

"Você não sabia – disse Hugh. – Por que fez isso, Remo? Quando você o mordeu? Nós queremos saber, porque as datas simplesmente não batem – perguntou o loiro.

"Hudson trabalhava para Voldemort – contou Remo – E eu trabalho para a Ordem da Fênix e...

"Nós sabemos desta parte – interrompeu Richard.

"Eu capturei o filho de Hudson, que foi mandado para Azkaban. Hudson quis se vingar, veio até a minha casa e matou a minha mãe. Ele simplesmente a matou. Minha mãe já estava doente, estava indefesa. Cheguei em casa e vi minha mãe – contou Remo sentindo sua vista embaçar devido as lágrimas que acumulavam em seus olhos – Ela morreu em meus braços. Eu desejei matar Hudson com todas as minhas forças, eu quis matar ele, quis sentir o sangue em minha boca. De repente eu era lobo e estava caçando ele aqui no bosque da minha casa, pra onde ele havia fugido depois do assassinato. Eu ia mata-lo, mas meu amigo me impediu. Depois daquele dia não tive notícia dele até ontem.

"Falou com ele? – perguntou Hugh.

"Ele veio aqui... Está horrível – continuou Remo – Da cintura para cima ele é humano e o resto ele é lobo. Ele não agüentou a Lua Azul e está morrendo... Eu acho.

"Tantas coisas de uma vez que... – Richard disse – Você transformou-se em lobo sem estar na Lua cheia?

"Exato. E não me pergunte como eu consegui isso – ele disse encarando Richard – Foi como se eu fosse um animago. Sem dores, sem ossos quebrados e cicatrizes.

Remo encostou-se no sofá e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Observou Richard e Hugh conversarem. Seu cérebro funcionava devagar naquele momento, não estava processando todas as informações que havia recebido nos últimos minutos. Ele seria preso por ter mordido Hudson? E todas as mortes que indiretamente ele havia Remo analisou Richard falando calorosamente com Hugh. Seus ouvidos não captavam som e vozes, apenas seus olhos de lince que trabalhavam. Richard tinha grossas sobrancelhas negras e olhos verdes. Parecia ter mais de cinqüenta anos e sua expressão era dura e amarga. Uma enorme cicatriz escura cortava seu rosto em diagonal. Já Hugh era mais sereno, os cabelos amarelo curtinhos. Mais jovial e Remo achou que fosse mais feliz que Richard.

Ei... Lupin.– chamou a voz grossa de Richard. – Não estava escutando né, garoto. Queremos ver o Thompson.

Remo levou os dois homens ao quarto de Thompson, que dormia pesadamente.

"O que vão fazer com ele? – Remo perguntou ansioso.

Hudson estava péssimo. Os travesseiro que usava estava coberto de cabelos, no lençol que usava havia manchas de sangue. Estava entregue e não havia muito o que fazer por ele.

"Ele não agüentaria... – disse Hugh baixinho. – O lobo está matando ele, você não vê? Ele não agüentaria nem uma Lua cheia normal.

"Ele é ruim, Lupin. O lobo está devorando-o por dentro – disse Richard – Thompson, acorde – e chacoalhou-o. – Vamos, abra os olhos, homem!

Hudson acordou assustado e um pedido de ajuda em forma de olhar foi lançado para Remo.

"Você sabe quantos problemas arranjou para nós, homem? – intimidou Richard – Uma série de assassinatos entre eles uma mulher. Grávida. Sabe o que isso significa?

"Eu não me lembro de... – Hudson começou a dizer.

"Não se lembra, homem? Tem certeza? – Richard falou e o doente encolheu-se na cama assustado. – Aposto que lembrou-se. Nós vamos levar você.

"Pra onde?

"Você verá. Levanta, homem. Se você matou vai ter que pagar agora – disse Richard parecendo furioso. Ele arrancou os lençóis da cama e puxou Hudson com a mão – Levanta-te. Quero ver você morder mais alguém.

Hudson era uma aberração. Tufos de belo marrom ao longo do corpo, os manchas de sangue e um cheiro fétido invadiu o quarto conforme o doente havia levantado. O estomago de Remo revirou-se e saiu do quarto enojado. Ele já não sabia o que era certo e o que era errado. Será que ele tinha feito a coisa certa ao morder Hudson? Desceu a escada pensando nisso e encontrou Rabicho e Sirius na sala, secando a neve dos casacos com a ponta da varinha aquecida.

"Que foi, Aluado? Viu um fantasma lá em cima? – Pedro perguntou.

"Ontem conheci dois lobisomens, no hospital. Hoje eles vieram aqui em casa e falaram que eram de uma tal Ordem dos Lobisomens. Me perguntaram sobre o Hudson e expliquei tudo – Remo contou depressa – Hudson saiu mordendo feito um louco por ai, matou uma série de pessoas. Agora eles vão levar o Hudson para uma espécie de universo paralelo que eles vivem.

O queixo de Pedro caiu e Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Que é? – resmungou Sirius – Universo paralelo? Ordem dos Lobisomens?

"Eles estão lá em cima. Acho que vão querer que eu vá junto com eles – falou Remo.

"Como assim? 'Cê está preso? – perguntou Remo.

"Quase... – disse Richard descendo as escadas. – Tem muita coisa a ser apurada. Hugh já levou Hudson através de uma chave de portal. Nós precisamos conversa, Lupin.

"Vocês o tempo todo sabiam de mim, então. Por que eu nunca soube de vocês?

"Porque não houve necessidade. Nós mantemos um certo controle dos lobisomens... Cuidamos para que outras pessoas não sejam mordidas.

"Controle de natalidade? – arriscou Pedro.

"É algo parecido... Daqui há alguns anos, não haverá mais lobisomens aqui no Reino Unido. E isso é uma coisa _boa_ . Entrar em instinção, pelo menos aqui. Pra que passar a maldição para outras pessoas, não faz sentido, a não ser em seu caso, Remo. É completamente aceitável. Primeiro, porque o lobo tomou conta de você e eu nunca vi isso. Nunca. Só em livros – ele contou e Remo sentiu-se desconfortável – E Hudson matou a sua mãe, você teve razão ao querer morde-lo.

"É, mas se eu pudesse voltar no tempo eu não teria mordido.

"O que Hudson fez já passou, 'cê não tem nada a ver com isso, Remo – consolou Sirius – Ele foi a vítima. Se Hudson matou é porque sempre foi um assassino e quando virou lobisomem não foi diferente.

"O Ministério da Magia já resolveu o problema com os trouxas. Inventaram que um lobo fugiu do zoológico – contou Richard – Uma história completamente absurda mas parece que surtiu efeito e as vítimas que tinham parentes serão indenizadas. É aí que Remo entra. Você terá que prestar serviços ao Ministério da Magia e para a nossa comunidade. Nós mandaremos uma carta explicando e você será chamado pelo Ministério da Magia. Talvez eles obriguem você a viver conosco.

"Por quê? – espantou-se Rabicho – Remo nunca fez nada para ninguém... É, tirando o tal do Hudson.

Mas ele transformou-se em lobisomem sem estar na Lua cheia – Richard lembrou – Nós veremos, nós veremos... Agora eu tenho que tratar de outros problemas. Manteremos contato, Lupin. Não fuja – ele disse. Richard retirou um botão verde do casaco surrado e foi sugado pelo portal. O botão girou duas vezes no próprio eixo e Remo apanhou do chão.

Ele deixou a chave para você – falou Sirius. – Você vai?

**N/A** : Eu achei que já tinha colocado este capítulo. Desculpe MESMO pela demora. Foi escrito em dois dias e eu demorei um século pra atualizar!


End file.
